Reality is all about Perception
by Jade121
Summary: When you think about it, reality is all about how you perceive things or events. However, everyone's perception is different. And not everything you perceive is true. It's Jarly.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: Waring… warning… I'm a die hard Jarly fan. AND I haven't liked Liz since the whole dancing in Kelly's thing. So it goes way the hell back.

* * *

_

"Agh!" grumbles Jason as he pinches the bridge of his nose, vainly temping to hold back the oncoming headache. He takes a deep breath and listens to the person speaking on the phone. "And just what do you want me to do about it?"

"Take care of your responsibility," the voice snaps.

"Fine, I'll have Diane draw up the papers and take full custody of my son," Jason coldly states.

"Now wait Jason, that isn't what….." the voice was cut off when Jason snapped the cell phone closed. Grinding his teeth together, Jason reaches for his leather jacket.

"I heard only a fragment of that conversation, but it sounds to me like you need me to finagle custody of Jake away from Lucky?" Diane questioned as she looked up for the papers on her lap.

"Yes," Jason answered.

"On what grounds do you want to pursue this?" Diane inquired. Watching Jason slide the jacket over his muscular arms, Diane thought it was a shame that the loose fitting jacket covered such a body.

"Apparently, Liz has gone 'temporally' insane and Lucky can't handle both children," Jason stated. "Use that angle. Call me at Carly's when I can go pick up my son." Jason left the room before Diane could rattle off any more questions.

"Do you want temporary or permanent custody?" Diane questioned the empty room. "What am I talking about, if he's going to see Carly, it will be permanent custody." Shaking her head Diane gets to work on filing for permanent custody of Jake. Privately she was glad that Jason would be taking over care of his child. Not that there was anything wrong with Lucky, Diane just never thought that she would ever agree with Carly, but after seeing the way Liz acted and treated Jason like he was a toy to be played with. Diane knew that Jake would be better off raised by Jason.

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEEP

Growling Jason heard the ringtone that the standard for any of the guards that are placed around either Alexis or Carly's house. Snapping open the phone, Jason lifted it to his ear.

"What?" he tersely demanded.

"Boss we have a problem," the guard answered. "Jerry Jax came back in town and his brother hid him at the house."

"I'm headed that way now. Eta in five minutes," Jason questioned feeling his blood start to run cold.

"Situation is controlled at this time, boss. But it's bad," the guard replied. "I broke in as soon as I could." The guard added hoping that tidbit would spare him his life.

"We'll see," Jason stated coldly before hanging up the phone. '_Please be alright. Just be alright.'_ Pushing down on the accelerator Jason was pulling into Carly's driveway in under a minute and a half. Surveying no less than five body guards on the lawn with their guns drawn, tension coils within Jason's stomach.

"What happened?" Jason snapped.

"Carly was….", "Jerry, he …" , "Jax came home…." "

"MAX!" Jason shouted his blue eyes like ice diamonds.

"Carly came home to change for some event that the Metro court is holding. We think that's when Jerry assaulted her. Jax…"

"Where were the guards?" Jason hissed, cutting Max off. Jason watched in detached fascination that Max became paler.

"We had to shoot Jax to get into the house, he's dead," one of the guards stated, "We got to her as soon as we could."

"Is Jerry dead also?" Jason asked softly.

"He wasn't at first," Max replied, squaring his shoulders like he was preparing for a blow.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jason released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Carly?"

"Yes sir," all the guards replied.

"How bad is she?"

"Real bad, we think you're about the only person she'll willing let near her. She keeps saying that Jerry did something to her daughter. She's demanding that we find her. Carly forgot that Michael has both Josslyn and Morgan with him. She thinks that Jerry has taken her daughter, but Milo has confirmed that all three were together tonight and are currently heading towards the safe house," Max stated as he moved out of Jason's way. "We are afraid that she might do something in the state that she's in."

"Good call," Jason stressed. "Call Francis, I want a lockdown, on everything. Put a call into Bobbie at GH and tell her that she needs to get enough samples of Josslyn's blood to have it tested for everything known to God. Get a hold of Spinelli; we're going to need to him to create some false tracks. Let's leaving Sonny out of this, he has enough to worry about with the trail."

"What about Sam?" Max asked as he followed Jason into the house. "She has been calling for you?"

"Here?" Jason stopped dead and looked at Max. "Why?"

"Don't know. But she did call preciously at the time of the attack," Max answered. "Which is why…"

"Carly suffered because of Sam?" Jason growled as he cut off Max. "Have Spinelli do an extremely through background check on Sam. I want everything on her from birth to now."

"Yes, boss," Max agreed as he pulled out his cell phone to start the list of calls he knew he was going to have to make. "Do you want her contained?"

"Yes," Jason coldly replied as he entered Carly's house. '_Sam called Carly's main guard when she knew where I was and while Carly was being attacked? That is slightly more than a coincidence.' _ His noise was assaulted with the metallic sent of blood, on the ground a few feet away from him, laid Jax. Jason could see a riddle of bullet holes in him. Looking around Jason sees two more guards; one was stationed outside the downstairs bathroom and the other was standing in the hallway.

"House salvageable?" Jason asked as he approached the guards.

"No sir," the guards answered.

"Look for any critical documents and safes, then stage the bodies and burn it to the ground, wait for three hours after we leave," Jason ordered as he approached the bathroom door.

"Sir," the guard stopped him by holding up an overnight bad. "Fresh clothes, toiletries, and remember sir, he's dead."

"That bad?" Jason inquired.

"Worse," the guard replied as he opened the door. "She's close to another breakdown."

Peering inside Jason fought back his intrinsic reaction of reaching for his gun. '_She looks worse than when Ric kidnapped her.' _Slowly Jason made his way over to where Carly was sitting fully clothed in the tube. He watched as she rocked herself backwards and forwards.

"Carly?" Jason whispered warmly.

"Jason," Carly whimpered softly as she turned her bruised, bloody and blocky face his way. " My babies…"

"Are at the safe house waiting for us," Jason reassured her.

Until Next Time


	2. Paperwork 2

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN**__: Waring… warning… It's all paperwork, but it's also all relative. Damn, I was hoping to get to Sonny/Sam this chapter; maybe next time. I haven't had this much fun writing fanfiction in a long time. I'm not done with Jax just yet, and for Lil-Leti… watch what you wish for.

* * *

_

Rushing into General Hospital, Bobbie clutched her purse protectively against her chest. As she moved as fast as her feet would allow. Breathing hard, she rushed down to the Blood Laboratory. Bobbie was slightly out of breath when she placed her purse down on the table.

"Whoa, Bobbie where is the fire?" Epiphany laughed until she saw Bobbie's face. "What happened?"

"Jerry Jax, he implied that something he did something to Josslyn," Bobbie chocked out as she pulled out several tubes of blood. "Carly's destroyed. I got these here as soon as I could. I need to have her blood tested…"

"We'll make this a priory one," Epiphany comforted as she watched one of the strongest women she knew crack just a bit. "We'll test it and then re-test it; that smug slimy bastard won't get away with this."

"Who won't get away with what?" Robin asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Doctor Scorpio, just the person I was looking for. We have a priory one rush, on these vials of blood for an unknown contamination. Check for everything, and then recheck," Epiphany ordered as the short woman toddled into the lab.

"Whose blood is it?" Robin asked as she picked up one of the vials.

"Patient confidentiality prevents me from saying," Epiphany covered. "Bobbie and I are going to dinner at Kelly's if you need me." Quickly Epiphany maneuvered Bobbie out of the lab.

"You really didn't have to cover," Bobbie whispered as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Oh yes, I did. As much as Robin would like to calm that she's over everything havening to do with Carly, everyone knows she's not. Now, I'm not saying that she wouldn't do her job; she would just take extra long to do so. And at this point, we needed that information yesterday," Epiphany explained. "Plus, I don't have to hear any ranting or raving."

Chocking back on her laughter, Bobbie smiled. "Well, that's so beyond true."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Jason struggled to control his anger as he closed the bedroom door. He watched as Michael took a step back from him instinctually. Forcing his body to relax, Jason took a deep breath before he faced Michael again.

"Michael, you didn't this," Jason stated when he noticed the tension in Michael's body.

"But I had Josslyn," Michael countered.

"Thank God for that. Stop and think it through. If Josslyn had been at the house, Jerry would have truly done something to her. Right now, we're just making sure that everything is fine, instead of scrambling to find a cure for some disease," Jason reasoned.

"So you think he was bluffing too," Michael hoped.

"At this point, all we have is his word. If he brought any evidence it would be at the house," Jason explained. "Of which will be found and then brought here. You did good tonight, you stayed calm and you helped your mother stay calm."

"It helps to know that he's dead. He is dead, right?" Michael replied.

"Very much so," Jason said as he moved towards the living room where Morgan sat next to Milo on the couch. Jason observed Morgan for signs of trauma, noting that the kid was jumpy and constantly looking back towards the bedroom where Carly was currently sleeping.

"Morgan, your mama is sleeping right now," Jason started to explain.

"But she's alright, right? I mean, the bad guys can't get to us here, can they?" Morgan rushed.

"Breath," Jason ordered seeing Morgan about to go on a tangent. '_Of all the things to get from Carly, he gets the long winded tangents.'_ Clearing his throat, Jason takes a seat in the leather chair opposite of Morgan. "She will be fine; she has all of her children here with her. I have five guards stationed around the house. No one is getting inside but my people."

"That's good. Mama trusts you to watch over us," Morgan reasoned as he relaxed a bit.

"Good, now I know it's been a long night, but it is time for bed. You and Michael will be sharing a room. Don't be surprised if your mother comes in and checks on you," Jason stated as Michael took a hold of Morgan's hand, leading him towards their bedroom. Jason saw Morgan break away from Michael and rush over to him. The impact of his small body hitting him, was only slightly less forceful then Carly's.

"Thank you, not even daddy couldn't have handled this as well as you can," Morgan whispered into his ear as Jason groaned a bit over the tightening of the little boys arms. And just like that, he was released. '_Great another thing he got from her.'_

"Boss, Max called. He says that he found several documents that he thinks you need to see. And that everything is a go on your orders," Milo stated as he got up from the coach.

"Milo, wait for Max to get here, and then go home. Get some sleep, be back here by nine thirty," Jason ordered as he got up to check on the boys.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Max struggled to control his body's reaction, he knew he was sweating he could feel his clothes sticking to him. Grumbling, he took a swig of water from the bottle in his car's console. Swallowing his throat was already dry.

"This is going to be bad. Cheer up Max, Jason can only kill you once," Max stated as he attempted to give himself a pep talk. As he reached over, he picked up the multiple files that were found at the house. "However, if Carly were to find out she would be over the moon, before she became a right terror. I don't know which one would be worst right now." Taking one last swig, of his water, Max got out of the car. "I need to start storing vodka in the car."

As he approached the safe house, Max watched as his little brother stepped outside to greet him as was their custom from watching over Carly and the boys for so long.

"Hey Max, did you find anything?" Milo inquired.

"More then I wanted too," Max answered. "**DON'T** leave without me."

"Ah, Max…."

"Let me guess, he ordered you home once I got here," Max sighed.

"Yeah," Milo stated. "That bad?"

"Depends on how Carly reacts," Max retorted. He watched his little brother pale at his response. "But it can also be a good thing."

"Can is the opportune word, right?" Milo countered. "I'm back here at nine thirty."

"Yeah," Max whispered as he handed over the keys to the car. As he moved into the house he noted several guards in strategic positions around the house. '_He's prepared for outside attack, he won't be prepared for this.'_

He had just finished putting the paperwork down in some semblance of order when he heard Jason's footfalls. Max squared his shoulders as tension sung within him.

"It's really that bad?" Jason inquired as he took up the leather seat again.

"Depends on your mood," Max choked out.

"Max, I'm not going to kill you. Just give it to me straight," Jason grumbled as he picked up one of the files. He flipped it open, and was stunned. "How!"

"We think Sam or Sonny or both… she was the only one who would have had that much access at the time. It was a crazy time Boss. But Sam could only have had that much access with Sonny's permission and authorization. Carly was too busy trying to convince the doctor to operate on you to notice any of the paperwork Sam or Sonny were filing out on your behalf," Max rushed out.

"Call Spinelli; get him here. **NOW**!" Jason roared as his eyes became glacier cold. He leaped up from his chair and started to pace the length of the room as he looked over the file in front of him. "I want to know when this happen, who authorized it and why I wasn't informed as soon as the doctor cleared me."

Max unsteadily opened his phone and hit the speed dial for Milo. He heard it ring twice before his brother's voice came over the line. "Pick up Spinelli, get Jason's extra special at No Name and put the lead on it," Max swiftly ordered before he hung up.

"What's in the other folders?" Jason queried as he passed Max.

"Jax was moving land into Carly's name and medical supplies. I can't make heads or tails of that one but it looks like he was setting her up for something big. There is one in there on his agreement with Elizabeth Webber for … surrogacy and pregnancy impregnation technique. Which just confused me, I thought she reneged on the whole deal," Max probed.

"I thought she did also. It was something for him and Courtney," Jason offered.

"Yeah, I thought that was the case, but then why is Carly's name mentioned in the file?" Max pondered.

"Which one?" Jason demanded as he stopped dead.

"Third file in," Max responded quickly. "You don't think Jax did…"

Jason whipped the file off the table and started to read the contents. "Oh, god," Jason muttered as he nearly fell into the leather chair in shock. "He didn't. There is no way she would have agreed." Jason pulled the file apart. Sucking in his breath sharply, Jason growled as he clutched several pages. "Call Puerto Rico, get Johnny up here. Then call Diane, find out where she is on the custody of Jake. I want a new paternity test done on him; confirming both parents. Put a rush on it."

"Yes Boss," Max replied as he called Diane first. He looked over towards Jason to view him pulling out his own cell phone. He quickly explained the situation to Diane and gave her Jason's orders. He added his own version of sweet talk before turning back to business.

"Bobbie…"

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Jason was momentarily perplexed until understanding dawned on him. "No Bobbie, she's still sleeping. Look I'm calling about Josslyn. Yes, I understand that it's too soon to tell about any possible…."

Max observed his normally composed boss, struggle with his tormented emotions. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Max almost regards bringing Spinelli here.

"Bobbie!" Jason cuts off hitting his limit. "Jax was no saint. If I'm right, he's the one that did this. Have whoever is testing Josslyn's blood do a paternity test. Jax was infertile as well as impotent." Jason took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Test it against me. Trust me; you don't want to know how."

"Jason! Jason!" Carly gushed as she ran into the room. "What happened? I heard shouting."

"It's just Maxie driving him crazy with her wedding plans," Spinelli explained as he cautiously entered the abode. "She's not taking 'no' for an answer and I fear that Stone Cold is fastly approaching his limitless patience with her."

"Oh," Carly exhaled as she completely relaxed. "You inform Maxie, that I'm the only one who gets to give Jason headaches. And if she doesn't watch herself, she'll meet hurricane Carly. Hundred miles an hour and all," Carly threatened as she quickly looked over the room.

"The kids are in their rooms, come on I'll show you," Jason offered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You did real good there Spinelli," Max complimented as he watched Jason lead Carly towards the boy's room. "Real good, now I'm sure that Milo has already explained the situation to you, but since then it's gotten a whole lot more complicated. Milo put the food on the table; Spinelli, we have several files that we need more information on. They are also on the table. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Milo demanded softly. He hated being left out.

"I'm stepping outside to call DeMarco back from Puerto Rico," Max responded.

"Oh god," Milo breathed.

"Who's DeMarco?" Spinelli asked as he set up his computer on the table.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Epiphany observed her co-workers growing paler before she pulled the phone away from her ear. Trying not to be a gossip, she knew something had just shattered in Bobbie's world. "Everything okay?" Epiphany probed gently.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Bobbie whispered still completely shell shocked. "But I think we have a little problem."

"What's that?" Epiphany asked as she tucked into a piece of her desert.

"We need to do a paternity test on Josslyn's blood," Bobbie answered as her face started to regain color.

"Against whom?" Epiphany wondered.

"Jason," Bobbie whispered.

"Oh yeah. We got a problem," Epiphany laughed.

~Jarly~

TBC


	3. Johnny DeMarco 3

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN**__: Waring… Johnny DeMarco is an old character on GH. He's based more on Sara's interruption of him then what I can remember of him. Jason and Johnny were/are more like best friends than Sonny and Jason ever were. For TessFan… here are your Jarly scenes!

* * *

_

As he wrapped his arm around her slender frame, Jason could feel her turbulent emotions shuddered her frame. Pulling her closer, he was rewarded with a deep sigh that expelled all of the tension from her body. His noise was tickled with her perform.

"Michael and Morgan are sharing a bedroom, tonight. While Josslyn will share our room," Jason stated as he opened the boys bedroom door. Inside he saw Michael pacing the length of the room struggling to calm the fusing infant within his arms, while Morgan looked on in amusement from his bed. "Lost the coin toss?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah… I get the bottom bunk, while Michael gets the top. But he has to take care of Josslyn," Morgan stated as he snickered at his brother.

"Laugh it up," Michael grumbled as winched as Josslyn made her displeasure known.

Jason couldn't help but smirk at the siblings interaction. Hearing Josslyn start to go from just being fussy to downright demanding, Jason shook his head. '_What did you expect, she is Carly's daughter.'_ Jason glanced at Carly under his lashes, noting that she didn't reach for Josslyn.

"Michael, give Josslyn here and get ready for bed," Jason ordered. "The two of you should already be asleep."

"It's alright, Michael usually helps out with Josslyn, since …" Morgan explained before he cut off his words biting his lower lip. Jason knew from his wounded look that he must have thought that he said something he felt he shouldn't have.

"Carly?" Jason probed.

"Josslyn, is fussy about who she lets hold her. She wouldn't tolerate Jax holding her for long, let alone getting her ready for bed," Carly explained as she fidgeted. "She barely tolerates Mercedes, Michael and Morgan but she really just prefers me."

"Michael, give Josslyn to me and go to bed," Jason ordered as Michael handed over the squalling child. Gazing down at her, Jason cataloged all of her features and filed them away for future reference.

"Enough." Within moments the child settled down amazing the other there occupants. He waited silently for the child to give him her acceptance. He heard Michael huffing as Morgan softly coughed. Taking his gaze off the child and peering at the two boys, Jason was confused until they burst out laughing. As he looked at Carly, he could see that she took was holding back her laughter.

"What?" Jason questioned, which only caused them to laugh all the harder. "Their all crazy, that's another thing that you all get that from your mother," Jason muttered to Josslyn who blew bubbles up at him and clapped her hands happily.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

As he clutched the phone to his ear, Max attempted to take a fortifying breath. With each ring, Max's nerves started to get the better of him. He watched as his hot breath became white clouds of puff. '_I really should take up smoking. That is something I can also carry with me.'_

"Where is that fucker?" DeMarco growled unexpectedly in Max's ear causing him to jump.

"Johnny… Jason's busy with Carly…" Max stuttered as he tried to control his shaking.

"When isn't he?" DeMarco dismissed.

"How is the weather down there?" Max choked out trying to stall.

"Quit pussyfooting around. Unlike Sonny, I don't need life sugarcoated," DeMarco ordered. Max could hear a shower being shut off.

"Ah… where do I start?" Max asked right before he heard DeMarco growl again. "We have a possible situation with Jason's potential children. Jax was setting up crap around her, Carly I mean. You did know that she was married to him, right?"

"I live in Puerto Rico, not Siberia," DeMarco commented snidely before taking control. "Let's cut the foreplay here. Has the situation been contained for the next several hours? And what do you mean Jason's kids? I only know of Jake, and just what does Jason want me to do from here?"

"Jason's calling you up. Situation is contained and will remain so until the morning," Max rushed out before whispering. "Hopefully."

"What the hell do you mean hopefully? Either it is or is not," DeMarco snapped.

"We keep finding unexpected situations," Max replied.

"What the hell do you expect? Carly's involved. Nothing is as you expect it," DeMarco dismissed. "Elaborate on Jason having more than one kid."

"It looks like when Jason had the brain surgery, Sonny or Sam, made sure Jason had made a donation to a local fertility clinic, which there are now two possible babies," Max rushed out. "When Jax somehow found out about it and decided to use in place of his own, we think."

"My god, it's like straight from a horror movie," DeMarco stated as he burst out laughing. "The only thing that could make this worst is for Carly to find out."

"One of the kids, is hers," Max whispered as he looked around him.

"Oh this is too much! Just stop I'm getting stomach pains!" DeMarco laughed hard before he abruptly stopped. "Get that fucker on this phone."

"Yes sir," Max answered as he swallowed hard. As Max entered the house, he could hear Carly and her children laughing. Shooting his brother a probing look, he wasn't surprised to see him shrug his shoulders. Gnawing his teeth, Max quickly made his way towards the laughter.

"Ahm, Boss he wants to speak to you," Max interrupted softly.

"Thanks Max," Jason snorted as he took the phone. "I need to take this. Michael watch your mother, she's a wily one."

"Jason!" Carly admonished as she casted a pleading face towards Michael.

"You got it, come on Mom. Let's move you away from the temptation," Michael laughed as he wrapped his arms around his mother. Carly in turn quickly turned it into a hug.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Morgan stated as he wrapped his arms around both his mother and Michael.

Jason watched the scene for a few seconds before quickly moving into Carly's bedroom and closing the door. Looking down at the little girl in his arms, he smirked as he put the phone to his ear. "Ok, fucker what did you want?"

"I hear congratulations might be in order," DeMarco taunted. "Do you want me to bring you a gift?"

"Depends, what type of gift are we talking about? Am I going to like or is Carly?" Jason probed as he placed Josslyn down on the bed.

"I'll give you a few clues," DeMarco teased. "Its name starts with an 'f' as in fucker and ends in an 'o' as in oh my poor ass."

"Franco," Jason whispered in awe. "How?"

"What do you mean how?" DeMarco snapped. "You're a mob boy; it's not a matter of how but when. Has cleaning up for Sonny turned you stupid?"

"Maybe," Jason answered as he sat down on the bed. He ran a tired hand over his face. "It's getting worst up here. Jax was setting her up for jail time at the very least and Sonny has decided that he wants to protect Michael by going on trail for him."

"Yeah I heard, but rest assured I'll be there in five hours," DeMarco snickered.

"And then there is …"

"What, the horror movie that is your life? The real possibility that Sam or Sonny deliberately took away your choice on who gets to have your kids? Or that Jax, that pansy, somehow got a hold of that bit of you and used it to his own end. On the bright side, be happy that Carly didn't know she could bare your children at any point in time," DeMarco summed up. "Because we both know that sure as shit there would have been a hell of a lot more than two by now."

"Your right, she still does nothing in moderation," Jason laughed as he looked down at Josslyn. "I'll have Francis pick you up and I have arranged for you to use penthouse one."

"Damn, it's going to be good to be home. I'll call him next and give him my itinerary. It's going to be just like old times, huh?" DeMarco laughed.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"You can't keep me here! Call Jason! Just call him," Sam demanded as she ranted at the guard who stand silently at the doorway to her prison. "I demand that you call Jason right now!" She rushed up to the door slamming both of her hands on it, in a vain attempt to get the guards attention.

"Do you know what Jason is going to do to you when he finds out that you have locked me up here? He's going to kill you! I guarantee it," Sam screamed as she pounded on the door. "Let me out!"

"Ethan, she giving you trouble?" Francis inquired as he approached the guard.

"A headache, yeah, trouble no," the guard laughed as he greeted Francis. "Rumor has that DeMarco will be joining us soon. Ah, good times are a coming…"

"Just remember not to get on his bad side," Francis stated as he confirmed the rumor. Staring at the door, Francis smirked as the woman inside continued to scream herself hoarse. "Do you think it's just temporary?"

"Hell no! I was over at Carly's earlier tonight. That place went up faster than a matchbox car," Ethan summarized. "But he has taken the territory back before and gave it back to Sonny."

"Yeah, but we both saw the return of the Boss tonight and calling for his right hand man. I bet it won't be long before he takes back everything that was once his, the territory, the power and that does include his woman and son," Francis stated as pointed his finger at the door in front of him. "He's cleaning house."

"Let us hope that he remember to let us help," Ethan laughed before he rolled his eyes at the screech that came from behind him. "Carly would have been a lot more creative."

"Hell, LuLu is more creative," Francis stated comparing the older woman to the teenager. "Carly would have been out of there by now and giving us pointers."

"I'll show you. I'll make you take me seriously! Jason will kill you!" Sam bellowed as something ripped and ripped again.

Raising his eyebrow at Ethan, Francis peered into the room. Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial, he grumbled as he waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Boss, she's ripping off her clothes," Francis stated making sure to cover to his ass should the Boss not take back the territory.

"Jason! Jason help me!" Sam bellowed from within the confined space. "They have me locked up. Jason, they're ripping off my clothes! Help me, Jason!"

"DeMarco contact you?" Jason asked softly.

"Yes sir," Francis said as he held his breath.

"Bring him to me when he gets in," Jason ordered. "But until then enjoy the floor show."

"Yes Boss," Francis snickered as he hung up the phone. Nodding to Ethan, Francis stepped into Sam's direct line of vision. "Boss says we're to enjoy the floor show. Is this how you got Ric all hot and bothered? Cause I gotta tell ya, it's doing nothing for me."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?" Carly questioned softly as she sneaked into her bedroom that she was sharing with Jason and Josslyn. She could hear Jason in the bathroom. '_He still likes to take his showers in the evenings. So if I don't want to get caught I'll have to be extra quite.'_ With cat like grace she approached the bed. Looking over at her daughter, Carly smiled at her sleeping daughter. _'Finally someone else, Josslyn will let help her get her ready for bed.'_

Spying the phone on the bed, Carly reaches for it, only to jump a bit when Jason's hand wrapped around hers. "Oh come on, it's on…"

"Francis was on the phone," Jason answered as his blue eyes danced with amusement. He smiled slowly at her antics.

Gazing at him, Carly marveled at his body that was on display. The only thing that marred his perfection was the towel that hung stubbornly to his waist. Droplets of water ran down his sculpted chest. Following one trail of water with her eyes, Carly sucked in her lower lip and gently started to gnaw on it.

Jason watched Carly's breathing begin to pick up as her chocolate brown eyes started to darken. He noticed that her eyes were fascinated with his chest. His stomach clenched when she bit her lower lip. Taking his right hand he, gently ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"Don't do that, your poor lips have been abused enough tonight." With his left hand he pulled her closer. Lowering his head his lips, he wasn't surprised when Carly meet him half way.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Epiphany strode into the blood laboratory holding four new vials of blood. She saw that Robin was still testing the blood in the vials already there. Placing new the vials into the designated slots, Epiphany shook her head. '_It remains to be seen if she can keep her mouth shut or will her need to have a go at Carly override her ethical standards. And if she goes running to Jason, please Lord let me be on the floor to see how that man reacts.' _

"Doctor Scorpio, these just came in. The two new vials on top need to be test against the blood you're currently working on for paternity and then the last vial also needs to be tested to establish paternity," Epiphany ordered as she wrote up the work order. "Parents are requesting that the results be rushed and sealed."

"Sealed?" Robin doubted. "We only do that on court orders."

"Yes and we have one," Epiphany stressed. "The judge has also issued a gag order on the results."

"What does that mean?" Robin questioned.

"It means if you talk about these results, will result in either high fines or your medical license being revoked," Epiphany stated as she left her coworker get back to business. "And the judge means business, you talk you're going to lose your medical license."

"Well, medical personnel can talk to medical personnel. Therefore I can tell my husband, oh and maybe even Liz, since she's a nurse. Any good gossip will cheer her up," Robin dismissed Epiphany's warning.

Until Next Time


	4. Rational Delusions 4

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN**__: Waring… My wicked imagination started this and won't let it up. All guards are from the show. PLEASE, PLEASE read the whole chapter...not just certain parts and always, __always__ remember I'm a diehard Jarly Fan! Oh and I have a poll going on, tell me what you think… I do want to hear from you.

* * *

_

In the bitter cold early morning air, three men waited with patient easy as the plane's loading dock lowers. Nasty smirks graced their faces as the man they were eagerly waiting for to step off the plane.

"Daddy's home!" Johnny laughed when he saw the welcoming party. "That fucker is with Carly, isn't he? Is the situation is controlled? Do we know anything more on what Jax was setting her up for?"

"Who the hell you've been talking to, Max," Ethan snorted in disgust. "Of course it's controlled; Jason would never allow Carly to go to prison for murdering Jerry. Plus, we like breathing without a straw."

"Jason's computer guy, Spinelli is working on it. But damn, whatever Jax was setting her up for is more confusing than the way the kid talks," Francis answered as he gave Johnny a man hug. Letting the others greet him, Francis continued, "and that is saying something."

"He talks more than Carly ever did. Even on her shopping days," Stephen laughed as he too gave Johnny a man hug. "But he is vastly more entertaining. It's like watching a train wreck, plus Jason just gets this confused look on his face. We think it's due to Spinelli's ability to continuously talk."

"God, help us all. You check to see is he's related to Carly?" Johnny asked as he turned back towards the plane. "Did Jason inform you of my gift?"

"Warehouse three is ready and waiting. We did check, no relation," Ethan laughed as he pulled out two rolls of duck type. Stephen snickered as he opened the back hatch, moving back swiftly to avoid getting hit by a foot.

"Now that wasn't very even nice?" Stephen said as he viciously pulled Franco out of the plane. "Now if only we could be Zacchara in his place, we would be all set."

"Zacchara is still giving Jason trouble?" Johnny questioned flabbergasted. "Why hasn't he been taken out already?"

"Sonny's orders," Francis sung annoyed.

"Not on my shift," Johnny snorted. "Where is he?"

"Usually the Haunted Starr, Luke's casino. It's where he and Ethan, Spencer's by blow, hang out," Stephen replied as he tossed Franco in the trunk of the SUV. "Whatever Zacchara is into, his little want-to-be is right there licking his boots."

"Boys I don't know about you, but I could use a drink," Johnny laughed softly before sobering up. "I hear Lucky went to the dark side, damn. I'll have to change that. Does anyone know if Carly's attached to this Ethan? Ah… no one. Never mind, I'll give Luke a chance to clean his house, before I do."

"Ah, you might have a problem with that. Carly adores her mimi me, LuLu. Who happens to be dating Dante Falconeri, Sonny's by blow and undercover cop," Ethan stated as he got into the driver's seat.

"No issues there. Her boyfriend will testify that Sonny shot him, and maybe if we're blessed Sonny will be convicted. After the trail, well there is more than one way to make someone disappear," Johnny laughed as he got into the backseat.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Well, what do we have here," Helena said as she slithered into the sterile room. "It looks to be Nikolas's pathetic little plaything," Helena taunted smugly. "But surely that can't be right now can it? A Webber willing spreading her legs for a Cassadine, my oh my, what has the world come too?"

"You just get out of here," Liz demanded as she sat up straighter in the only chair in the room. "My relationship with Nikolas is none of your business!"

"Relationship? You're more deluded then these contemptible professionals think you are," Helena laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world. "What you have with Nikolas is more along the lines of you being his courtesan then a relationship." Helena stared down at the young woman who brought out the Cassadine in her grandson and was slightly displeased. '_She's better then that simmering brat Emily, she really is unstable. But if my Nikolas really wants her, I can have my doctors fix her just a bit for him.'_

"I'm no whore," Liz hissed as her breathing picked up.

"Did you not make up a false tale for your Grandma, so that she would take care of your children, in the middle of the night to service my grandson's cardinal pleasures? Did you not repeatedly go to his bed, all the while claiming that you love Lucky?" Helena grilled as she moved further into the room.

"I do love Lucky!" Liz proclaimed.

"But not enough not to sleep with Jason when the opportunity came your way, and certainly not enough to keep your legs closed around his brother," Helena shot back. Her eyes twinkled with malicious as Liz shrunk into herself just a tiny bit. "Do you even know which brother has planted their seed in your womb?" Helena solicited as she opened her purse. '_Really she makes this so easy, it's almost boring.'_

"It's Lucky's child," Liz whispered.

"Is that wish full thinking? I just happen to have the results of the paternity test right here," Helena taunted as she held out an envelope. She strode a few feet closer to Liz, still holding out the envelope. "Don't you want to read it in black and white that Lucky will never come back to you?"

"Lucky will always comes back to me," Liz cried as she pulled on her hair.

"You knew that once you slept with his brother he would never forgive you," Helena condemned as she shoved the envelope into Liz's hand. "You destroyed any chance of him forgiving you when you got pregnant with his brother's child."

"No, Lucky loves me! He does. He will forgive me, he just needs time. We have a permanent lock!" Liz hissed at Helena as she leaped up. Grabbing Helena's shirt Liz gets right up in her face. A snarl contorted her angelic face, into a demons as she grunted, "Nothing you can do will ever break that."

"But my dear, I did not have to do anything, you did," Helena stated almost kindly as she smiled evilly at Liz.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

As he strode into the Haunted Star, Johnny could tell by the decor alone that it was Luke's. '_It's like a time warp happened and I'm stuck in the eighty's. Man, he should have just hired Carly to do it, she has a better eye.'_ With a shake of his head, he approached the bar.

"You got whiskey?" Johnny asked as he pulled out his wallet. He made sure to flash enough cash to keep Ethan interested in talking to him.

"Only the best," Ethan answered his accent a bit thicker as his gaze lingered just a bit too long on Johnny's wallet.

"Get me a double," Johnny ordered pulling out a twenty. "With ice."

"We'll do," Ethan smirked as he turned to pull down the whiskey.

Johnny rolled his eyes at the kid playing grown up. '_Now where would I be, if I was a slimy little worm? Come out; come out from wherever you are. Come on Zacchara, I already have a date this evening_.' Under his lashes, Johnny glanced around the room. He heard footfalls before he saw a boy barely out of his teens swagger up to the bar.

"Hey Ethan," the young man shouted as he stopped halfway between the bar and the roulette wheel. "I'm going to head home, the next ah… prank is due to go off soon."

"Yeah, well have fun," Ethan replied as he snickered. "Here you go; whiskey with ice," Ethan stated as he neatly placed the glass in front of his customer.

"Ethan! We have to talk," Luke bellowed from the entrance.

Spinning around, Johnny fired only once. He hit Zacchara dead between the eyes before placing the gun under Ethan's jaw. Twisting his head Johnny gave Ethan a cold smile.

"I hear we have problems," Johnny growled dangerously at Ethan.

"Man, I don't even know you," Ethan whispered in fear.

"DeMarco! My god, what are you doing here? Is it Sonny or Jason?" Luke asked shocked. He quickly moved closer to his son.

"None of your business Spencer, but since your little by blow here is related to Carly, I'm going to let him live. For now! Clean up your house Luke; or I will," DeMarco ordered as he pushed the drink towards Ethan. "Drink up, sweetheart. I don't drink whiskey."

"You killed…but Sonny ordered…" Ethan stuttered shocked.

"I know, but Sonny… he isn't my boss," Johnny laughed coldly as he stood up. "We will be back later."

"We?" Luke questioned as Francis and Stephen step out of the shadows. "What about…"

"The cleanup crew is waiting. You should remember that DeMarco is always prepared," Stephen stated as a series of non-descript men walked into the casino. They moved with speed and skill that frighten both Luke and his son. Within what felt like seconds they melted back out of the casino.

"So you're back?" Luke questioned.

"I'm back and I'm not amused," DeMarco harshly stressed as he narrowed his eyes on Ethan. "That prank better not go off, or you will be going Zacchara. Are we clear or do I have to dumb it down for you?"

"We're clear. We're clear," Ethan scrambled to get out.

"Luke, I'm real serious. Clean your house," DeMarco stated as he walked out.

"Who the hell was that?" Ethan asked still stunned.

"He's the reason I keep warring you not to mess with Sonny and Jason," Luke grumbled as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. "While Sonny or even Jason might not kill you, DeMarco will and he'll enjoy it."

"Oh god," Ethan whispered as he chugged down the rest of his drink."Oh god!"

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

The intense pounding on her front door, was his personal trademark. Pursing her lips, she struggled to keep the giddy grin from spreading across her face. She counted to ten, before getting up to open her door. She struggled to control the happiness that was spreading within her. She was practically giddying that he sought her out, and she puffed out her breath. "Stay calm, that's how you'll win him back. Just stay calm."

Quickly she opened up her door, at once she was hit with the sight of him standing there looking at her with pain laced eyes.

"How?" he chocked as tears pooled. "How could she do this?"

"I don't know," Robin comforted as she stepped aside to let him in. She watched as he profusely entered her abode. He treaded further into the room, but did not sit down. Once she closed the door, he was upon her.

"Did she honestly think she'd get away with it?" he demanded softly. His anger simmered in the air, making him more dangerous. He demanded answers with his eyes.

"I don't know what she was thinking," Robin said as she fondled the left side of his face. "But I'm so glad that you're not angry at me."

"Why would I be angry at you, when you were right about her all along," he answered as he pulled her closer to him. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, Jason you should have. I always knew Carly was trouble," Robin agreed as she welcomed his embrace. She could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"Robin," a male voice interrupted.

She could feel Jason moving away from her now. She tried to wrap her arms around his body to pull him closer, but it felt him moving away from her. Groaning she tried to pull him back towards her, only to hear him laugh in surprised delight.

"Robin! Come on, we don't have time for that," Patrick's voice penetrated her dream. "We have to get ready for work," he grumbled before planting a swift kiss on her lips.

Opening up her bleary eyes, Robin was disappointed to see a disheveled Patrick slipping from their bed. Grumbling softly to herself, Robin crawled out of bed. Stumbling over to her dresser, her eyes landed on the plane white envelope laying innocently in between her perfume and her hair brush. She stroked the envelope lovingly as a cold smile filtered over her face.

'_I can't go directly to Jason, he will never believe me…let me think, who would he believe the news coming from? Ah, Sonny. I'll tell Sonny and he'll tell Jason.'_ Hearing Patrick heading towards her, Robin rushed through her morning routine.

"I wonder what you were dreaming about," Patrick pondered as he reentered the room. "You certainly were frisky this morning."

"Oh, just the man of my dream," Robin answered as Patrick beam upon her answer.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Standing guard outside the courtroom, Max's silent musings were interrupted by a funny noises coming from within the courtroom. Perplexed by the noises, Max grow concerned when he heard the distinct sounds of furniture being thrown. Swallowing down his apprehension, Max opens the courtroom door, peering inside he spied Sonny kneeling down on the ground but not Carly.

"Carly?" Max called out as he opened the door wider. "Mrs. C?"

"Max, go back outside," Sonny angrily ordered over several soft noises. Max was about to do as he was ordered until he saw a female hand reached up and raked its nails across Sonny's face. "You bitch! You betrayed me! Me! Do you know who I am? You'll pay for that!"

"Sonny, get off of her!" Max shouted as he dashed into the room. "Let Carly go! Sonny!" Max reached out for Sonny, grabbing him by the arm. Looking down at Carly, Max was stunned to see the sheer terror in her brown eyes as she struggled to get away from Sonny.

"Enough! Sonny! That's enough!" Max bellowed loudly, right before Sonny cold clocked him. Max's body slammed into the defense's table and chairs as Sonny slapped Carly hard on the face.

There was an explosion of activity in the courtroom, as Ethan and Johnny race into the room. Johnny whips off his belt, using it as a rope; he grasped it on both ends then wrapped it around Sonny's throat and pulled Sonny away from Carly. He dragged Sonny over to the opposite side of the room and then slammed his knee into Sonny's back to hold him down.

Shortly thereafter several officers of the court loped into the room. Several had their guns drawn aimed at Johnny and Sonny. While two other officers assisted Ethan with Carly.

"We have a Carly Jax, down, unconscious and barely breathing at the court house. Her guard is getting a police escort to General Hospital, eta five minutes," the guard stated into his radio. "Let's go, I know you can drive her there faster than it would take an ambulance to get here and back."

"I'm good," Ethan stated as he gently lifted Carly up off the ground. "Let's roll."

"This is police brutally!" Sonny bellowed from the ground. "Get off of me!"

"What happened here?" Federal Prosecutor Claire Walsh demanded as she strode into the courtroom. "My god, is that Carly Jax? She's alive? I want guards posted on her and someone get her statement as to where she's been for the last twenty four hours!"

"Not now, she's off to General Hospital," the guard dismissed as he lead Ethan carrying Carly out of the courtroom.

"Get this officer off of me! Someone get my attorney! I'll sue for this!" Sonny screamed as the person above him put more pressure on his back. "You're dead! " Sonny hissed silently.

"Fuck with me asshole, we will see who ends up dead," Johnny whispered softly as he slipped his belt off of Sonny's neck. He slipped his belt back on without any of the guards being the wiser. Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny saw that Max was starting to recover.

"She betrayed me! Jason betrayed me," Sonny rationalized softly. "She got what she deserved!"

"What happened here?" Alexis demanded as she walked into the room. "You do know that we can…. Oh, god. DeMarco…."

"I'm going to get up now, can you handle him?" Johnny asked as he placed his hand up in the air.

"Okay, get off of him slowly. Corinthos no sudden moves," the officer stated as Johnny slowly raised himself off of Sonny. The officers pounced on Sonny once Johnny was out of the way. He was back in hand cuffs and being lead out of the room before his attorneys could protest.

"Sir, we need a statement," the Federal Prosecutor ordered as Johnny started to stride past her. "Where are you going?"

"Honey, you're not getting a statement from me without my attorney present, as to where am I going, the hospital of course." Johnny stated as she stopped dead in front of Alexis.

"What are you doing back here?" Alexis angrily snapped as Diane approached the scene with caution.

"Watch yourself there counselor, Jason only cares about one woman and you're not her," Johnny stressed as he smirked at her. "If I were you, I would be more concerned about Carly, whom your defendant just tried to kill."

"Oh sweet mother of …. Is Carly alright? Tell me her kids are not here," Diane commanded quietly as she pushed Alexis aside. She gazed about the courtroom for the children.

"Carly is unconscious, but alive. She is on her way to the hospital. Her kids are with Milo," Johnny answered as he assessed Diane.

"Thank god," Diane whispered. "Where's Max? Carly, needs to press charges."

"Diane!" Alexis admonished shocked. "That will insure Sonny goes to prison!"

"He's unstable, if he thinks he can assault Carly in the middle of a courtroom. Oh come on, we both know that once Jason finds out it's either prison or a coffin," Diane huffed as she gave Alexis a strange look. "Dealing with Carly can be a headache but she has three kids. Two of which are under the age of ten! They're younger than Molly. Just because Jax is dead, doesn't mean that Carly had anything to do with it."

"Max is on the floor next to the defense table," Johnny offered before plowing past Alexis.

**~Jarly~**

Until Next Time


	5. Aftermath 5

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**AN**__: For McCarly… No, Johnny doesn't know the full details of Claudia's demise but he's going to. DeMarco meets Michael or should I say Michael meets the brick wall that is DeMarco.

* * *

_

With ice cold blue eyes, Jason stared at Franco, the man who had been playing mind games with him for the last few months. Before him, he sat strapped down to a large wooden chair. There was another chair set up directly opposite of Franco for Jason to sit in. Franco was duck typed and chained to the chair. A thick piece of duck type covered his mouth. '_If Josslyn turns out to be mine; or if … don't go there… I'll make Johnny godfather…. He would love that.'_

With lethal grace Jason moved closer to his prisoner, with a cold face, he sat down. With a nod of his head, Jason watched in silence as one of his guards removed the duck type covering Franco's mouth.

"So we meet again," Franco parlayed as he tried to stay calm. "How is the lovely Mrs. Jax this evening? And of course Sam? Or even LuLu?"

Remaining silent, Jason continued to stare at him. He could plainly see that Franco was nervous. Narrowing his eyes, Jason took in every aspect of his prey. The disheveled clothes, the multiple bruises, it wasn't until Jason looked directly into his eyes, that he could see the fear.

"I do hope she's alright, no lasting damage? If you wanted to talk to me, I would have called you," Franco offered the slight change in pitch gave away his true feelings. "But I'm afraid you're just going to have to let me go, I still have that type on you."

Quirking his eyebrow at the ludicrous comment, Jason remained as still and silent as death. Almost silent footfalls approached the pair in a stead manner. A video type was held out in one hand towards Jason.

"Oh," Franco whispered as a nervous tick appeared under his right eye. Jason smirked maliciously at Franco before effortlessly stood up. "What are you going to do? Tell me!" Franco shouted before the guard replaced the duck type.

"Boss!" Francis interrupted as he jogged over to Jason. Francis flinched from the look on Jason's face, before he got himself over control. "Sonny just tried to strangle Carly at the court house; she's at General Hospital right now. Car is outside and ready for you."

No one was prepared for the single gunshot that sung in the air. Everyone that could took a single step backwards from the man, whose gun was drawn and pointed at Franco. Franco hunched over and crying babyishly in pain.

"Why?" Jason demanded furiously. His blue eyes were like ice chips as he glared at Francis.

"Sonny was mumbling something about how both you and Carly betrayed him," Francis evenly replied. "His last four visitors were his two attorneys, Max and Robin."

"Robin?" Jason condemned as he put away his gun. "Find out what she has been doing for the last twenty four hours. Get a hold of Milo; make sure he keeps Michael with him," Jason ordered as he moved quickly towards the exit.

"Robin's guard has already informed me that Robin went from the hospital, to home and first thing in the morning visited Sonny. Nothing out of routine," Francis stated as he easily kept up with Jason. "Milo already called; Michael ditched him twenty minutes ago."

"Damn it! Find him," Jason snapped as he wretched open the car door. "Block any access Michael has to Sonny. Have Spinelli hack into General Hospital's mainframe, I want to know what Robin was working on and an update on Carly."

"Yes Boss," Francis agreed as he opened his cell to make a series of calls.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Why did you let that man leave?" raged the Claire Walsh Federal Prosecutor as she descended upon Alexis. "I know that you know him! If you try to coerce him into not giving a statement I will have you disbarred!"

"You heard him; he wasn't going to give a statement without his attorney present. I'm not his attorney!" Alexis snapped back.

Quickly moving away from the two arguing women, Diane made her way over to Max. Spying his slouch over shoulders, and defeated expression on his face, Diane took a deep breath.

"Max, are you alright?" Diane questioned as she bent down to help him up. She inspected him for any damage that would require him going to the hospital. "Max?"

"I'm fine," Max mumbled as he got up off the floor. Shaking his head Max looked at Diane dejectedly.

"Max, get that look off your face right now," Diane stated as she placed her purse on the table. "I'm not breaking up with you and you're certainly not breaking up with me. Do you understand me?"

"But I didn't protect Carly at all," Max countered. "He was really going to kill her."

"You're quick actions probably saved her life," Diane rebutted as she stroked his ego just a bit. She then leaned in and whispered. "What set Sonny off?"

"He was sprouting something about betrayal," Max answered softly so that Diane would be the only one who heard.

"What could she betray him with, they're not married?" Diane questioned exasperated.

"Who knows, when you see Sonny next question him," Max advised as he stood up straighter.

"Alright, I will. Who was that guy that obviously hates Alexis," Diane pressed.

"Johnny DeMarco. He hates Alexis. He is considered to be Jason's right hand," Max stressed quietly. "Jason called him up. The situation between Jason and Sonny before this happened was explosive, now it's … I don't know."

"Carly has to testify to this incident, Max. Too many people were a witness to it," Diane emphasized as she waved a hand around the crime scene. "Does she have legal representation? Where has she been for the last twenty four hours? I hope someone…. No, I hope Jason tells her about Jax."

"You assume that she doesn't already know," Alexis argued. "She probably had him killed."

"Why?" Max probed curiously. "She has money, power and fame. What other motive could she have?"

"She was cheating on him!" Alexis exclaimed. "Jax told me that he planned to divorce her and take full custody of his daughter."

"With who?" Diane huffed annoyed.

"Jason, that's who," Alexis answered smugly as she slammed down her purse on the defense table. "I plan to see to it that she goes to prison for his murder."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Grumbling softly, Johnny glared at the street light as he impatiently waited for it to turn green. '_Why does it always seem longer when I'm in a rush?_' Tapping his finger against the steering wheel, movement on his left caught his eye. '_Well, if it isn't little Michael Morgan? Where the hell is his guard?_'

The Metallica ring tone resonated within the car. Smirking Johnny lifted up the phone, flipping it open he answered, "Missing someone?"

"You found him?" Francis breathed out in shock. "Where is that little shit?"

"Slowly making his way to Jakes," Johnny laughed. "Like father, like son huh?"

"God… he's just like him when he's not trying to imitate Sonny," Francis stated. "Wait for me, I'll join you."

"See you there," Johnny chuckled as he trailed the boy. Johnny observed that just like Jason, Michael knew when he was being followed. '_Good instincts, but kid you've picked a shitty time to ditch your guard._'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"What have you got for me Francis?" Jason demanded sharply into the phone.

"DeMarco found Michael. He was heading towards Jakes," Francis answered swiftly. "I'm on my way there to meet with them."

"Spinelli hacked into the mainframe, Carly is still unconscious. There was a notation on her cart, they are checking to see if she had a stroke. Tell DeMarco, I want Michael at the hospital and I don't want any attitude from him," Jason ordered. "DeMarco has free rein to make that happen."

"Boss? Free rein? You sure about that," Francis probed.

"Short of killing him or maiming him, I don't care how DeMarco gets the point across. Michael has to know that there are limits," Jason stressed. "His shit ends today. And Francis, tell the boys we're meeting at the Haunted Star tonight to discuss Sonny." Without waiting for a reply, Jason hung up. Grinding his back teeth, Jason rotated his head.

"Well?" Jason quickly answered as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

"She's conscious, no paralysis, not completely with it but the doctors are dismissing it as a side of effect," Ethan whispered. "She's asking for you, and Michael. Boss, I think Sonny threatened Michael."

"What floor?" Jason asked as the car come to a stop outside General Hospital.

"Four, room number three," Ethan answered, right before Jason hung up on him.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Once he stepped into the preppy version of Jakes; he was sickened by it. Trying hard not to sneer at the teeny bobbers, Francis easily spotted DeMarco by the bar. Grumbling under his breath, Francis ordered a bottled beer.

"Talk to Jason, he says you have free rein on Michael, don't kill or maim him. Break his attitude, and get him to General Hospital," Francis stated as he glanced at DeMarco.

"Ethan called, Carly is awake. Out of it, and asking for her boys," DeMarco offered as he canvassed the floor. "Free rein? You sure? Damn, he must be pissed and I'm missing it."

"Yeah, said there has to be limits. And that Michael had to know them. Jason is putting his foot down. Hard," Francis stated as he turned around to watch Michael.

"Who's the girl?" DeMarco asked.

"Kristina, his half sister," Francis answered. He knew he was spotted when Michael's eyes narrowed sharply at him. "She is currently dating some guy that she lets beat her."

"Angry, almost out of control, damn does he remind me of his father," DeMarco snickered. "Only thing missing is a mini DeMarco to help direct him. Does Sonny know about his kid getting smacked around?'

"Jason had more control then Michael does. Also, Jason was colder, is colder," Francis warned. "Sonny doesn't care, her guard told him within two minutes of it happening. He said that she needed to find her place or some bull shit."

"Damn that's cold," DeMarco laughed softly. "Even for us."

"K… come on! Let's go!" Kiefer half shouted rather pissed as he tugged on her wrist. "You can talk to your brain damaged brother any old time." He tugged a bit harder and had her half out of her chair when Michael reached.

DeMarco scrutinized the scene before him. He noted that Michael was easily provoked into a fight. Comparing him to Jason, he found that Francis was right, Jason was colder. Taking a swing of his beer, he watched as Michael got hyped up on the adrenaline of the fight. If he wasn't watching as closely as he was he would have missed it, the shift in the boy.

'_Damn, he has to stop pretending he's Sonny_.' Within seconds, Michael went from a hyped up puppy to being as cold as ice. As soon as that happened, DeMarco felt that Kiefer was seriously out of his depth. With stealth like grace, DeMarco picked up Kiefer and flung him hard into the wall.

"Let's go little Morgan," DeMarco issued the challenge as he patted his chest.

"Francis, get this guy out of my way," Michael stated confused. He backed up only to be followed. "Francis?" Michael glanced at him only to see the guard step away.

"I'll press charges, and then I'll sue," Kiefer groaned from the floor.

"Daniel, get rid of him," DeMarco ordered Kristina's guard.

"Yes sir," Daniel answered as he stepped out of the shadows. He hulled up Kiefer and out the door, all the while, Kiefer made threatening comments.

"Look you; you're one of my father's lackeys. You take orders from us," Kristina snapped right before she squeaked in pain. She cupped the side of her face, where it blushed red from Johnny's hand.

"Don't you hit my sister," Michael growled as he balled up his fists.

"Why not?" DeMarco taunted as he moved closer to Michael. "She likes getting slapped around. I bet she likes it rough." Licking his lips, DeMarco opens his mouth to make a crude comment, only to have Michael pop him one in the kisser. He saw the next move coming, and eluded it.

He felt no satisfaction when he landed blow after blow on the poor kid. After four consecutive direct hits, he let the kid drop to the floor. "Get up kid, we have places to be." His breath caught when Michael's body started to shake as his breathing became abrupt.

"Michael, stop playing around," Francis growled. His eyes held a note of fear; as Michael continued to shake.

"Michael!" Kristina demanded as she stood back. "Stop it."

"Get up off that floor! I didn't hit you that damn hard," DeMarco demanded as he squatted down near the boy. Examining the boy, DeMarco pulled out his gun, cocked it and placed it off to the side of Michael's head. With skilled easy, he pulled the trigger. Michael's body relaxed as he easily exhaled before opening his eyes.

"Why am I on the ground?" Michael asked groggily.

"Because…"

"Shut up!" DeMarco snapped at Kristina. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ah… Kiefer coming over to the table…my head hurts," Michael responded as he placed one hand on his head, directly over the site where he was shot. "Where's … ? Damn, I hurt everywhere."

"That's what you get when you ditch your guard. We're going to the hospital; where you're going to get checked out," DeMarco ordered as he helped Michael up off the floor.

"I'm coming too," Kristina insisted as she followed the two guards to DeMarco's car. She helped settle Michael on to the backseat. She gently stroked his hair. "How did you know that would work?"

"Seen it before," DeMarco dismissed as he pulled away from Jakes. '_Damn, Jason is going to rip someone a new one once he finds out that Michael needs to have more brain surgery_.' He knew that Francis was contacting General Hospital to prepare them for their arrival.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Running up the stairs, Jason was barely out of breath when he stepped onto the floor. He easily spotted Ethan standing in the hallway. Jason took a breath as Nadine rushed up to him.

"She's fine, on an iv drip. We did a blood drawn, and x-rays to see if there is any internal damage. She is asking for you and I assume that Michael is on his way," Nadine bluntly stated. "Her mother is sitting with her now. The Federal Prosecutor Claire Walsh is trying to arrange a guard and a court ordered statement, but it hasn't been approved."

"Thanks Nadine," Jason said kindly.

"Ah, Jason…" Nadine stopped him. "It looks worst than it is."

Nodding at her, Jason knew that she was trying to prepare him for the bruises that she thought Sonny delivered. '_That might work to our advantage.'_ Jason walked into the pale room and saw Carly. The damage that Sonny did on top of what Jerry did made his blood boil. "I thought she was awake?"

"Jason," Bobbie whispered as she touched his shoulder. "Come sit with her. The doctors just gave her a sedative; she's just dosing."

"Thanks Bobbie," Jason murmured. Gently taking her hand in his, Jason placed a whisper of a kiss on her forehead. He sat down next to her bed. "Carly, I'm here."

"Jason, I didn't say anything," Carly huskily stated. She opened her eyes and stared off into space. "He was upon me, the minute we were alone. I… I didn't say anything… but he kept on ranting that we betrayed him…."

"I know Carly," Jason reassured her.

"He said that Michael was his and will always be his… just like I would always be his…. I'm not his… I'm yours… right?" Carly whispered.

"Always, you'll never be rid of me even if you tried," Jason replied.

"That's my line," Carly laughed as she fell into a drug induced sleep.

A sharp rap on the door frame pulled a relented Jason away from Carly. Moving towards Ethan, Jason stood just outside the room.

"DeMarco has brought Michael in. He had an attack, just like you did down in Puerto Rico. Doctor Drake is looking him over now," Ethan whispered so that Carly wouldn't hear. "Francis is with him along with Kristina."

"Great," Jason grumbled. "Anything else? Brenda come back to town? Jerry rise up out of his grave? Diego back from the dead again?"

"No Boss, not that I know of," Ethan answered his seriously.

"Smart ass," Jason grumbled. "Let me know when there is more information on Michael."

"You got it boss."

~Jarly~

Until Later


	6. Set Up 6

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_**AN**__: I thought about bringing back Justice… but no. I think you will like who I have chosen, instead.

* * *

_

Leaning against the wall, Johnny and Francis watched Doctor Drake inspect Michael over. With the rapid decline of his speech and movement, Doctor Drake ordered a CT and a MRI scan of his brain. With a pocket pen, he flicked it over both of Michael's eyes.

"Michael, how you had am attack like this before?" Doctor Drake gently probed as he watched Michael's facial expression. "Michael?"

"N…o," Michael slowly answered. "Hu…rt."

"Yes, I know you hurt, and I will give you something for it shortly," Doctor Drake agreed as he placed his stethoscope over Michael's chest. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"He…ad, pre…..ssure. Go…ing to exp….lode," Michael struggled to answer. "Wh…ere is M…a…ma?" Michael questioned as his breathing started to pick up. Within seconds, his body started to rapidly shake as his breathing became abrupt again.

"BP's dropping… he's coding!" Epiphany stated as she hit the blue button on the wall. "Come on, Michael stay with me," she ordered as he heart monitor flat lined. Johnny and Francis watched stunned. A trauma unit whizzed past them and into the room.

"Get Jason," Johnny ordered quietly before Francis sucked in a breath. "I'll keep watch."

'_Hang in there buddy. Just hang on. Your dad's coming. Please._'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Carly got what she deserved! She betrayed me, me! After everything I've done for her, for him, this is the thanks I get," Sonny grumbled as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Slamming a hand down at the table, he glared at both Diane and Alexis.

"Sonny, how did Carly betray you?" Diane inquired as she glanced discreetly at Alexis. Diane was conflicted. She wanted to give her best to client but she felt that he was unstable at best and at worst get her killed. Her day was going down the crappola due to her best friend was fixating on going after Carly, which could have the potential for getting her killed. She wondered who was going to be Carly's attorney. '_Well if she can't find a good one, I'll offer my help on the sly.'_

"Jason and her, they worked this scam together," Sonny reasoned got up off of his chair.

"What scam?" Alexis probed, feeling a headache coming on. Rubbing her forehead, she had forgotten what it felt like to be Sonny's attorney. The constant headaches, the tension of wondering when the bullets were going to fly and …. DeMarco. Taking a cleansing breath, she tuned Sonny out. _'Carly was alone with Sonny. If she knew about Jax, she wouldn't be around Sonny; she doesn't trust him to keep her safe. She would be around Jason. Oh god… maybe she didn't know…"_

Seeing the confused glazed looks in both of his attorney's faces, Sonny turns away from them. His plan was almost finished in his head. Dragging his tongue across his lower lip, Sonny smirked when he realized he had the perfect way to get back at both Jason and Carly. _'Carly won't know what hit her once I'm done. And Jason… he's a dead man_.'

"Sonny, what scam?" Diane asked impatiently.

"The one setting me up for Claudia's murder," Sonny answered as he waved his hand around indicating the small holding cell they were in.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Dashing up the stairs, Francis yanked open the door to the floor where Carly was staying. At once he spotted Ethan. Nodding to the man, he spied a familiar red head. Offing up a quick thanks, he moved over to where Bobbie was standing.

"Bobbie," Francis interrupted her conversation Monica. "You need to sit with Carly."

"Jason's with Carly," Monica answered.

"Bobbie," Francis pleaded softly.

"What happened?" Bobbie whispered.

"Michael's heart stopped," Francis answered as he maneuvered her closer to Carly's room. "He was crashing when I was ordered to get Jason."

"Oh god… not Michael, no…not him," Bobbie cried out. "Crashing?"

"Doctor Drake was examining him, they are working on him as we speak," Francis stated as he tried to reassure her.

"Fine, I'll sit with Carly but you have to tell me about Michael. Either way, you come and tell me," Bobbie bargained. She moved into the room, when Francis took her deal. He barely had enough time to move before Jason blasted past him.

"Wait! Just you wait! Jason will come for me," Sam insisted as she slid down the wall. Bringing up her knees, she tucked her arms between her knees and her chest. "Jason will come."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

The guard shook his head but remained silent. Counting to ten, he looked at his watch. Noting the time, he pulled out his cell phone. Texting the time to the guard's, he knew that Milo had won the pool. '_Dang, how did he know?_'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"LuLu, come on," Dante whispered as he pulled her closer. As soft smile from her was his reward. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I know that your father has called an emergency family meeting, but that's not until later."

"Yeah, he did. I even got a call from Ethan, which was weird. Lucky called me and offered to pick me up," LuLu laughed. "He wasn't happy when I told him that I had a date with you, but he also wanted to present a unit front."

"Against what?" Dante asked as he filed away that Lucky still wasn't impressed with him. Grimacing, Dante flinched as he recalled his earlier meeting with Claire Walsh. '_Well if he isn't impressed now, he's never going to be._'

"Against our father and Ethan of course, and maybe my step monster if she's there," LuLu told him. Spotting Maxie, LuLu waved franticly at her. "There's Maxie; oh look I think she needs some help."

Offering up a half smile, Dante felt LuLu's fingers slip through his. '_She needs more help then you can give her_.' Trailing along behind LuLu, Dante all too soon caught up with her. Sighing heavily Dante, tuned out both LuLu and Maxie's rambling on her wedding.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Milo pulled it out. Flipping it open, he noted that he had received a text message. "Yes!" Milo hissed happily.

"What?" Spinelli inquired as he glanced at Milo. "Is it Carly? Stone Cold?"

"Ah… no, I just won a bet," Milo answered as remembered that Spinelli likes Sam. Flinching Milo turned towards Spinelli. "Spinelli, ah… you know that Jason is taking charge."

"Yeah, I know that," Spinelli stated as he turned back to his computer only to have Milo close that lid. "Hey! I was working on something vital for Stone Cold!"

"Spinelli! Listen to me. Jason is taking back the territory. He has called up DeMarco, which more than likely means he will be in charge," Milo tried to explain.

"But… what about Mister Sir? And his relationship with Fair Samantha," questioned Spinelli. "He gave her up when things started to go bad."

Grumbling under his breath, Milo pulled a folder from the pile Spinelli was working on. Handing it to the protesting hacker, Milo directed him away from his computer and towards the couch.

"I'm only going to explain this once, and you didn't hear this from me," Milo stated openly. "The folder in your hands has to do with Jason's ah… soldiers. Sonny or Sam authorized a donation to a local fertility clinic. Jax found out about it. Jason has order a paternity test on Josslyn and another one on Jake."

"Stone Cold and Valkyrie?" Spinelli exclaimed god smacked. Looking over the folder, Spinelli got agitated. "Maternal one lied! No…. small Stone Cold could be Valkyries? They were never together as couple!"

"Once upon a time, they were a couple. Michael was their child. He was known as Michael Morgan," Milo continued. "I don't know that reason as to why they broke up, but they did. You are looking into Sam's past for a reason. She did something fishy."

"Is small Stone Cold alright?" Spinelli inquired. "Sam didn't hurt him, did she?"

"Spinelli?" Milo probed softly only to see the hacker ramble. "Spinelli! What did Sam do to Jake!"

"Stone Cold knows, she watched small Stone Cold being kidnapped and did nothing," Spinelli quickly answered. "But what about Pacinoesque?... Mister Sir?"

"Sonny?" Milo inquired making sure that was who Spinelli was talking about. "He just tried to kill Carly. She's in the hospital, remember?"

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"What happened?" Jason demanded as he appeared in the hallway.

"Mister Morgan," Doctor Drake gasped. "Just the person I wanted to see. Michael's crashed just a few moments; we need to prep him for surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Jason interrupted as he moved closer to the boy on bed. Touching him, Jason felt his chest rise and fall gently. "How bad is this? Noah?"

"Michael has a brain bleed near the wound," Noah stated as he pointed to the scans. "This is not as invasive as removing a bullet, but still it is brain surgery."

"This bleeding… how did this get missed on his last check up?" Jason softly asked as he inspected the scans.

"It shouldn't have," Noah replied before he sighed. "Look, I'm going to blunt because I think you can handle it. After reviewing his chart, Patrick's portion of his treatment is correct."

"But?" Jason quizzed.

"Robin's drug protocol should have been stopped months ago. I'm surprised that Michael hasn't been acting out," Noah retorted.

"Acting out?" Johnny countered.

"Ah… let's see… mood swings, fights, a propensity towards aggressive behavior, confusion on a occasions… more so then the normal teenager," Noah retorted as he rattled off facts.

"He has been. Robin saw him just last week and gave him new meds," Jason coldly stated. "She said it was normal behavior. What will this surgery do to Michael? Who will be operating?"

"I will be the one operating, Patrick will be assisting, while Robin…"

"No." Jason snapped his eyes cutting into Noah.

"While Robin is being escorted out of the building; she is facing a full medical review," Noah continued. "If Carly wakes; wanting Michael inform her that I'm running several tests on him. She'll remember from the last time, that I had him for several hours."

"Why, you being so nice Doc?" Johnny questioned suspiciously as Jason moved back over to Michael. "And how long is this surgery going to take? What is the kind of damage this surgery going to do?"

"Barbara Jean would be devastated if anything happened to her daughter or grandson. The estimated time for this type of bleeding is around four to five hours. He could experience memory loss, maybe the last four or five months at the most," Noah replied. "Now we have operation room four prepped but we need you to sign the forms for permission."

"Jason, I have those forms for you," Epiphany stated as she walked into the room. Noting that Jason didn't look up at her, she knew that he was focusing on Michael. "I will also be assisting." Sucking in a sharp breath, Epiphany made no further comments as she glimpsed Jason's heartache. "He takes after his mother. He'll be just fine."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Are you mama's attorney?" Morgan questioned as the young lady sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I am," she replied as she smiled softly at him.

"Are you sure, cause you're awfully pretty to be an attorney," Morgan posed as he crocked his head.

"Why thank you, but yes, I'm sure. I'm your mother's attorney," she recounted as she pulled out her briefcase.

"Ok, maybe you are," Morgan agreed as he smiled at her. Morgan glanced at Spinelli and Milo before turning back to the lady. "Mama has several forms she wanted filed at the law place, are you going to do that?"

"That's my job," she replied as she pulled out a legal pad and a pen. "Do you know where she kept them?"

"I'll go get them," Morgan happily complied as he bounced off of the couch.

Hearing him scamper away, she huffed as she shook her head. "He's one happy kid," she commented.

"Yes..Stone Cold's namesake is a highly spirited child," Spinelli agreed as he continued to type into his computer.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"What?" Alexis asked astounded. She could see something flash within Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, are you trying to inform us, that Carly with Jason's help set you up," Diane inquired flabbergasted. Sonny run his tongue over his lower lip, his left eye twitched and flashed a smooth smile, a clear indication that he was lying.

"Yes, that's why I got so upset with her. Don't get me wrong, I love her but she betrayed me," Sonny claimed as he retook his seat. "So how long before I get out of here?"

"Do you have any proof of this set up?" Alexis posed as she started to pack up her legal supplies.

"We are going to need something to take to the judge," Diane helped as she too started to pack up her belongs.

"Ask Michael, he's all the proof that I need," Sonny commanded as the guard opened the door.

"Times up Corinthos. You can speak to your attorney's later," the guard stated as he brought out his hand cuffs.

They waited until Sonny was escorted down the hallway in silence before continuing to pack away their belongings. Glancing at Diane, Alexis picked up her briefcase.

"Carly? She had a plan that worked?" Alexis stated astonished. "Carly?"

"Hell must have frozen over," Diane agreed with Alexis. "It still doesn't explain his actions. He was all about keeping Michael out of this trial, now he wants to drag him in?"

"It's all about payback," Alexis whispered as she put it together.

"Explain," Diane demanded.

"Sonny can't go after Jason without retaliation. He went after Carly; he knows that Jason will retaliate. So he's distracting them, by going after Michael. Plus, he knows that this will hurt Carly and Jason if Michael were to slip up on the stand," Alexis explicated.

"He's attacking them, thus paying them back for some misdeed on their part," Diane caught on. "So are we going to let ourselves be used as tools to hurt kids? What happens when he goes after Kristina?" With that Diane plucked her briefcase off the table. "Drinks at my place?"

"Yeah, I definitely need a drink. Around nine," Alexis consented as she clutched the handle of her briefcase. '_He ever goes after my children; I'll go all Cassadine on his ass._'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Glancing around the room, Morgan bit his lower lip. Going over to his mother's desk, he opened the side drawer. '_It was in here the last time I looked_.' Pulling out the folder within, Morgan looked for a specialized form. '_Got it_.' Looking over the paper, he could barely make out what it said. '_They sure use a lot of words_'

He reached for the phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, Morgan was elated when Molly picked up the phone.

"Davis residence," Molly greeted happily.

"Hi Molly!" Morgan chirped into the phone.

"Hey Morgan, what are you doing?" Molly asked.

"I need your help," Morgan answered.

"Okay. What do you need?" Molly instantly agreed. She hated it when she needed help but was ignored by the grownups.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

As he sat down in the old chair, Lucky felt that life was slipping him by. Feeling older, more worn out and disconnected from it all, he was relieved that Jason took custody of Jake. The house felt as empty as him. As he looked around, he found tributes to his parent's happy marriage.

Picking up one picture frame, Lucky peered closely at the photo; Lucky saw the discontentment in Luke's eyes. '_He used her, just like I used Liz. We both needed someone to ground us._' Lucky returned the photo to where it was displayed. '_Why do I need Liz to ground me? It's not like I love her, not anymore._'

"Lucky…." the voice in his head whispered softly.

Rubbing a tired hand over his face, Lucky felt a bit of him crack. He had been hearing her reaching for him for the last two years. His heart felt heavy and broken.

"Emily," Lucky brokenly cried as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Lucky….."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Hearing little thumps of prattling feet, she wasn't too surprised when the legal papers were plumped down on her legal pad. 'He's just like her.' Picking them up, she blinked. Flipping through them she was slightly surprised at the turn of events.

"Morgan, are you sure these are the legal papers your mother has for me," she questioned him softly, missing his tell tale sign of lying.

"Yes, but she might have more. Lots more," Morgan replied softly as he bit his lip. "When's mama coming home?"

"Morgan, Mercedes is coming over later tonight. You will see your mother tomorrow," Milo covered. "Why don't you play with your video games while you have the chance."

"Okay," Morgan stated as he bounded up the stairs. He stopped half way up. "When Michael gets home, tell him I'm waiting for our rematch!"

"Will do," Milo agreed, exhaling slowly when Morgan dashed up the stairs.

"I'll be back, I have to file these," said the attorney.

"Miss Campbell, do you need a ride to the court house?" Milo asked. "I can arrange for one."

"No thank, I can drive myself," Gia answered as she walked out of the house.

~Jarly~

TBC


	7. About Sam 7

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_**AN**__: Have any thoughts about the set up, that Jax or Jerry was planning? As for Liz stay tuned... you won't see it coming. Hint: Carly has been real quite during all this… too quite.

* * *

_

"Jason, I really don't think it's wise to tell Carly," Patrick stated from the doorway. As he entered Michael's hospital room, he could feel the temperate drop a few degrees.

"I really don't care what you think," Jason dismissed as he coldly glared at Patrick. "I have no intention of not telling Carly." Jason softly approached Patrick, bluntly reminding the doctor of who he was talking to.

"Seriously? Come on…. Think about Carly's health, this news could…"

"Stop right there! Is this about protecting Carly? Or is it about protecting Robin from Carly?" Jason inquired as his gaze pinned the doctor. Jason spied the answer in Patrick's eyes. "Stay away from Carly." Nodding to the man, Jason's eyes became colder.

"Jason… I have a kid to think about," Patrick tried to reason with the man.

"So do I and unlike Robin, I don't neglect mine or give them unnecessary drugs. I protect what has been entrusted to me," Jason whispered as he saw Patrick flinch. "I'm entrusting Michael to Noah's care."

"Thanks Jason," Noah huffed as he tried to diffuse the tension in the room. "I'll bring him back to you." He held his breath, when he saw Jason's body tense up. Everyone waited to see how Jason would react to Noah's statement. With baited breath, they watch the man go up to Michael. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"See that you do. Francis, you're on Michael," Jason ordered as he straightened up. "DeMarco, you're with me." With that Jason walked out of the room.

"If I were you, I would get full custody of your kid," Johnny advised as he moved from the wall, he startled both doctors. "Because once this is finished, Robin will want to move back to France."

"Thanks," Patrick stated confused. Patrick looked to Francis for clarification.

"The last time Robin screwed with Michael; she turned tail and ran to Paris. Sonny was the one who stopped Jason from any retaliation. Let's just say that Sonny is on his way out," Francis sneered at the doctor. "No one will stop hurricane Carly, and many of us would be more than willing to help."

"Oh god," Patrick whispered horrified.

"Cheer up, it could be worst," Epiphany stated in her no nonsense tone as she gave Michael one more once over.

"How?" Patrick asked flabbergasted.

"It could be Emma," Noah answered as they proceeded to prep Michael for surgery.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Striding out of the courthouse, she quickly made her way towards her car. Taking a deep breath, she was amazed that Carly was able to talk her into coming back to represent her. Shaking her head, she knew that she had better check in with her client before she opened her mouth and talked.

She was glad that General Hospital was only a short drive from the where she was. She would have enough time to digest the court house gossip that she had heard. '_She better be willing to press charges. No, I'll make pressing charges contingent to me representing her. Or I can have Jason talk to her_.'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Yes!" Spinelli shouts as he jumps up and does a strange happy dance. "The Jackal is supreme, he rules cyberspace!"

"You're weird," Milo stated as he approached the computer hacker. "What have you found?"

"I have completed the background check on Sam, Sandra, or Angela. She has several other allies. Fair Samantha turns out not to be so fair, she and the unhinged one were partners in several cons," Spinelli manically rattled off facts.

"Who?" Milo asked.

"Look muscles! She and the hostile one were partners! She is gunning for Stone Cold!" feverishly Spinelli huffed as he grabbed Milo by the shoulders. "Stone Cold knows that demon formally known as Craig!"

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Milo counted to three before Spinelli jumped back. Sighing he pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial, Milo glared at Spinelli. "You better have proof to back this up."

"Yes, I do," Spinelli replied as he gestured towards his computer.

Milo heard the phone ring twice before it was picked up.

"This better be good," Jason snapped. Swallowing he could hear his Boss's frustration.

"Spinelli has completed the background check on Sam. She is friendly with the 'unhinged one' or 'hostile one.' They knew each other and worked several cons together. He thinks they were gunning for you," Milo calmly stated as he waited for instructions.

"Tell Spinelli good work. I want him to look into the Jax family financials. See if he can find out any more on what Jax was setting up," Jason ordered.

"Yes Boss," Milo agreed as Jason hung up on him. Turning to Spinelli, he smiled at him.

"Stop that… you're scaring me," Spinelli uttered as he backed away from Milo.

"Jason says good work. Now look into the Jax family for a connection to Carly," Milo disclosed as he moved towards him. "And Spinelli, don't ever touch me." Milo was satisfied when the computer geek squeaked.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Advancing to the records room, Gia was met by an old woman who sneered at her. Pulling out several legal documents, Gia handed them to her and then proceeded to make herself comfortable in the single chair.

"You don't have to wait," the woman stated somewhat unkind as she put the papers to the side.

"And you can do your job; before I'm forced to inform Jason Morgan that you have neglected Carly's privacy and her family's well being. I would imagine that Carly would enjoy making your life a living hell, especially when it comes to her children," Gia sarcastically stated.

"What?" she whispered as she retrieved the papers. Looking them over, she swallowed hard. "She requested this?"

"Court approved, signed, sealed and now delivered," Gia unpleasant sneered. She watched the woman's attitude quickly improve as she made the necessary updates on the system.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Placing one hand on Bobbie's shoulder, Jason offered her a small comfort. Peering at the woman whom had captured both his attention and his affection for more than a decade he felt something within him stir.

"Jason?" Carly's groggy question brought his attention to her chocolate eyes. "Where's Michael?"

"Carly, Michael is with Doctor Noah," Jason started as he released Bobbie's shoulder to take a hold of her hand. "They did some tests and found that Michael had bleeding around the wound."

"But… but … Robin said he was fine!" Carly cried as terror for her child overwhelmed her. "She said… he was fine! He just need…"

"Carly, breath for me," Jason whispered as he moved closer to her. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her closer to him. "Come on, breath." He held her tight to him; her perfume filled his nose with her unique scent as her wild curly hair tempted his hands. "They found it, and are taking the very best care of him."

"Who… who's operating on our baby," Carly sobbed as she held Jason close. She burrowed into his warmth. Placing her head on his shoulder, she felt the world slow down.

"Doctor Drake, both senior and junior, Epiphany is assisting. I think Monica will show up sometime during the operation to see if they need a hand," Jason gently informed her.

"What …. about Robin?" Carly whimpered as she started to get control of her emotions.

"Robin is not …. She's unnecessary at this point," Jason dismissed. Giving into the temptation, Jason ran his hand though Carly's hair. Feeling the silkiness of her curls slip in between his fingers, he slowly started to relax.

Observing the couple on the bed, Bobbie was strongly reminded of the past, their past. Releasing a breath, she got out of her chair. Smirking to herself, she noted that they didn't even notice her leaving the room. Taking care to close the door, Bobbie was astonished to see Johnny leaning passively against the wall.

"Hello hot stuff," Johnny greeted her.

"You haven't change. Not a bit, DeMarco," Bobbie laughed for the first time that day.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Gia impatiently waited for the elevator to open. She cased a curious glance at the petite brunette who was muttering to herself. '_Now that is crazy._' Once the doors slide open Gia gracefully stepped off and glided over to the nurses' station.

"Hello Monica," Gia greeted the older woman.

"Gia!" Monica replied dazed. "When did you get here?"

"Just got into town today," Gia laughed. "And I'm already busy. I'm here to see my client, Carly. I need her room number…"

"She won't get away with this!" Robin hissed as she cut into their conversation. "I know the truth!"

"Who?" Gia asked quietly as to not set off the unstable woman.

"Carly! That's who," Robin snarled. "She thought they could lie and I wouldn't find out!"

"Carly only lies about either Jason or one of her kids. The rest of the world could go to hell in a hand basket for all she cares," Gia calmly replied. "So for whom did Carly lie?"

"Michael, she and Jason lied about him being AJ son!" Robin hissed spitefully at Gia. "And they lied to Jax about Josslyn!"

"Well, that explains why Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn's last name were changed to Morgan then," Gia laughed softly as Robin paled. "You can check the system. The updates should have been posted to their profile."

"No," Robin whispered. "No… he promised me. He promised that he wouldn't sleep with her. Never again."

"Well he lied," Gia informed Robin not unkindly. "I need to speak to Carly to prepare her statement for the police. Can I get her room number?"

"Why don't I walk you there myself, since I'm headed that way," Monica offered as she came from behind the nurses' station. "Oh, Robin you were paged. I informed them that you were here. I think someone is coming to see you."

"Thanks Monica. You tell Carly, she'll get what's coming to her," Robin threatened as she crossed her arms over her small chest.

Glancing behind her, Gia didn't wait long before asking. "Who's meeting her?"

"Security, she's officially been removed from staff and is up for a full medical review," Monica answered as she pulled Gia aside. "She screwed up Michael's treatment. He needed emergency brain surgery to fix it. They are operating on him as we speak."

"How long are you going to give it before you go down," Gia probed.

"About an hour, I don't want to interrupted them and wind up hurting Michael," Monica stated before her voice cracked.

"I think they're expecting you. As for hurting Michael, the only one who's done that is Robin and that's twice now," Gia reassured Monica before glancing down the hall. "Why am I seeing two guards?"

"Sonny attacked Carly at the courthouse; the other one came in with Michael," Monica answered as she waved to Bobbie. As they approached, Monica stage whispered to Bobbie, "You won't believe this. Robin did a DNA test and stated that Michael is Jason's child! And so is Josslyn!"

"What?" Bobbie questioned stunned. "When?"

"I don't know," Monica added.

"I would like to speak to my client now," Gia stressed when it looked like Monica and Bobbie were going to have a gossip fest and the guards just stood there.

"The door's right there sweetheart," Johnny sniped.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

As they approached the General Hospital, both Diane and Alexis tried to hide their anxiety. After Alexis got a voice mail from Kristina stating that Michael's health had taken a drastic down turn.

"I'm telling you! It's all her fault! My protocol saved him!" Robin screeched as she was dragged out of the hospital. "I would never hurt Michael! Never! I love him, like he was my own!"

"Oh god," Alexis whispered stunned. "Just how bad do you think this is?"

"Bad, real bad, because that's not Jason's doing. That's the hospitals," Diane answered. "Carly probably has a real good negligence case."

"Great," Alexis mumbled as they proceeded to enter General Hospital. Within a few minutes they found Kristina sitting on one of the chairs in the emergency room. Her normal silent guard was sitting next to her instead of hovering around her.

"Kristina?" Alexis demanded as her fear leap before her logic.

"I'm fine mom. Michael has to have emergency brain surgery," Kristina stated softly. "I overheard that it was due to Robin's drug protocol. Daniel here was telling me some hard truths."

"Truths?" Diane inquired intrigued.

"Just what a bas… just what a … he was telling the truth about Sonny. The real truth, not the white washed version that you told me," Kristina stated as she finally looked at her mother. "It appears that we need to talk and this time, I have some truths of my own to tell."

"Oh Kristina," Alexis muttered as tear filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. So sorry."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

The constant beeping started to get annoying, reaching out a hand he tried to turn off the noise. Only to have more noise began. There seemed to be several people talking at once, but none of it made any sense to him. '_Be quite, I'm trying to sleep._'

He felt someone holding his hand before they squeezed it. '_Stop that, I want to sleep_.' Agitated he squeezed back before he tried to go back to sleep. They squeezed his hand again; exasperated he opened his eyes to glare at the person. The room seemed fuzzy and out of focus.

"Michael, come on wake up," the voice encouraged. "Wake up Mister Man."

"No, wan'na sleep," Michael responded as he closed his eyes.

"Michael! Wake up."

Hearing Jason's voice, Michael groaned. Forcing his eyes to open, he blinked to clear his vision. Squeezing his hand, Michael gave a groggy smile to the two blurry people.

"Michael, can you tell me what day this is?"

"No, I'm tired," Michael retorted as he whipped his eyes with is other hand.

"Is this normal?" Carly asked as she saw Michael struggle to remain awake.

"Yes, this is perfectly normal," Nadine reassured. "Michael, can you tell me who is in the room?"

After waiting a few seconds, Jason sharply demanded, "Michael, answer her!"

"Jason…. Mama…. And someone else, I know you," Michael slowly responded. "Where am I? Mama, what happened? Why you hurt? Who hurt you?"

"Oh Michael," Carly sobbed as she held onto his hand. "I'm fine, baby. We're at General Hospital."

"Where is Grandma Bobbie?" Michael asked as he looked around the room. "Where's Morgan? What happened to the baby?"

"Morgan and Josslyn are at home right now, and Bobbie is waiting in the hallway," Jason answered as he relaxed his shoulders. "Can you tell me; what's the last thing you remember?"

"Don't wan'na," Michael huffed as he started to get agitated. "Not suppose to tell."

"Michael, I am your mother. You can tell me anything," Carly whispered softly as she reached for Jason's hand. "And today, you won't get into any trouble… no punishment, I promise. It's okay, you can tell us." She smiled softly at him as she stroked his cheek with her other hand.

"You promise?" Michael demanded as he stared at Jason. "Even Jason?"

"Michael, you can tell me anything. I promise nothing you can say will get me upset," Jason comforted as he gently laid a hand on Michael's.

"Sonny, he came to my room. Mama was in the shower. He told me that he was going to kill me or I could run," Michael answered as several monitors rapidly beeped. "I just wanted to protect mama, like you."

"Oh baby," Carly choked as she kissed Michael's check. "You're going to be fine. Jason won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh…ah… Jason, could I talk to you outside?" Nadine requested as she watched Carly comfort her son. "It won't take long, plus Bobbie can come in." Seeing the silent man nod his head, Nadine moved swiftly out into the hallway. She saw Jason and Bobbie nearly collide, before Jason joined her.

"Look, I'm a mandate reporter. I have to report what Michael said," Nadine rapidly explained. "I will explain the circumstance to police and see about getting Epiphany's approval for a guard to be placed around Michael."

"That would be appreciated," Jason whispered as he glanced back into the room. "I'll tell Carly and Bobbie what is going on." Jason watched Nadine walk down the corridor and until she turned the corner before releasing his pent up breath.

"What was that about?" Ethan questioned.

"Sonny getting what he deserved," Jason whispered before turning to face Ethan. "During the text message killer phase, Michael bought a gun to protect his family. He ignored me and Mike, however when Sonny found out, he threatened Michael."

"That's why Michael ran away," Ethan reasoned. "That was years ago."

"Still usable, and we're still meeting," Jason said as he walked back into the hospital room.

~Jarly~

TBC


	8. Results 8

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

"Jason, can I speak to you?" Monica asked softly from the doorway. She watched her normally stoic son, interact with Carly, while they watched over Michael. '_They really are a family; a family that I helped to destroy._'

"Don't stand in the doorway, Monica. Come on in," Carly warmly greeted the woman. Carly groaned as she stood up and stretched out her body. She twisted her body to display her attributes. He knew it was for his perusal. "I've got to keep moving or my muscles will tighten up."

"Don't go too far," Jason stated as a small smirk graced his face. He shook his head at her antics.

"I know you're holding out on me Jason. Whatever it is, I'll find out," Carly threatened playfully as she gave him a quick hug. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and sprang out of his arms.

"Sure Carly…. you'll find out when I want you to," Jason bantered back. "You have yet to get any information out of me." Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. With one hand on the small of her back and the tangled in her hair, Jason slanted his mouth over his. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I have my ways," Carly huffed as the kiss ended. "I will find out. If you tell me now, I might not punish you for not telling me," she stated confidently as she peered intensely at Jason's lips. As they quirked upwards into a smirk, she pouted at him.

"I have my own ways of making you talk. And mine work," Jason chuckled as he slowly released her. "Oh Carly, don't trip on the guards," Jason offered a morsel of information.

"I never… " Carly gasped. "Wait, guards?"

"Man, does she still give you headaches?" Johnny asked from the hallway.

"Johnny!" Carly squealed as she raced towards him. Upon reaching him, she squeezed him tightly. "You're back!"

"Oh I don't know," Johnny evades as he looked to Ethan. "What do you think Ethan?"

"Oh, I don't know…she could be daydreaming," Ethan teased from beside Johnny. Seeing Carly glare at him, he laughed softly. "Hey, Jason is Johnny back?" Ethan teased.

Quickly spinning around, Carly put her hand on her hips and glared at Jason. Narrowing her eyes, she raked him over. "Don't even think of playing with me on this one."

"Johnny's back," Jason laughed at her as his smirk grew. His cobalt blue eyes twinkled devilishly.

"Oh! This is not the only thing you have been hiding from me." Carly huffed as she laughed. "I will find out!"

"Ok Carly," Jason snickered as he nodded to Ethan. "Go with her."

"You got it Boss," Ethan replied as he smirked at Carly. "Ok hurricane, where are we off too?"

"Who knows the winding are starting to blow," Carly replied as gave Jason one last smile before turning towards the nurses' station. "Oh, I just need to speak with Doctor Drake, so I won't be long. That way those two can talk."

"And so it begins," Ethan stated as he looked at Johnny. "You got bail money on you?" Seeing Johnny smirk at him, he gave the Boss one final nod before he caught up with Cary.

"You guys are so not funny," Carly throws over her shoulder.

"Was that wise?" Monica asked softly as she watched them walk away.

"You want to deal with her?" Jason probed as he gestured towards the empty chair in the room.

"Not really. I came to see you about Robin's rantings," Monica said as she sat down.

"Michael is AJ's son," Jason cut in hoping to stop the upcoming conversation before it started.

"Why would she say that?" Monica questioned confused.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Oh god," Luke whispered as he looked at his son. Reaching for his drink he gripped the glass tightly. Sucking in a deep breath, he struggled to get his brain wrapped around the situation that he currently found himself in. "You better find a way to stop that so called prank."

"Why did he say anything about Carly? How does he even know her?" Ethan asked as he poured himself yet another shot of whiskey. "When did they know each other?"

"DeMarco and Morgan go way back, in those days Carly was Jason's girl," Luke mumbled as he hands shook. "DeMarco took a liking to Lucky and after a while so did Jason."

"But he didn't mention Lucky, he clearly stated Carly," Ethan persisted. "Maybe I should talk to her, get her to help me with this?"

"Are you crazy! One wrong word to Carly and no one will find you," Luke stated before he got himself under control. "DeMarco finds out that Carly barely knows who you are and you're dead. He does not play around."

"But Sonny and Jason…"

"Work because of Carly. She is or was their glue, without her…. God… I don't even want to think about it," Luke answered as he chugged down his drink. Peering at his son, Luke could see that his warnings were falling on deaf ears. '_I can't protect him, he's just like Holly. They always go to the extreme just to see if they can get away with it._'

Jerking his eyes away from him, they land on a new photo of Lucky with his arms around a smiling Lulu with Tracy standing beside them. '_Them, I can protect. Focus on them. They need you and want your help or interference_.'

"So…"

"Tracy, Lucky and Lulu will meet us here around eight," Luke stated drained. "I can't help you Ethan, because you won't let me."

"Come on, I mean it's just a prank!" Ethan retaliated angry.

"And they're the mob! When have you heard Jason laugh? Or for that matter, see that man smile!" Luke shouted exasperated. "They don't have a sense of humor! Think of your life, and if that doesn't work, think of Lulu's!"

"They won't hurt Lulu," Ethan dismissed although it did bother him. '_Carly adores Lulu, surely they wouldn't hurt her. But she is dating a cop….damn, maybe Luke's right_.'

"Yeah, just like your friend didn't think they would kill him," Luke sneered. "How is Zacchara, these days?"

'_Maybe I should cancel that prank. Luke could be right, it's always better to get the lay of the land before starting something_.'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Where is my son?" Anthony Zacchara shouted to the guard agitated. "He was supposed to be here." Pacing the prison cell, he started to get angrier. "I knew he was too weak to do what needed to be done. I should have known better."

"Sir?" the guard questioned.

"My son, he wants respect, but does he give it? No," Anthony sneered. Grinding his teeth, he glared at the clock. Only a few seconds later did another guard show up.

"Package for Zacchara," that guard stated as he handed the package over. The two guards move further down the hallway talking about their upcoming break.

Looking the nondescript package over Anthony, notices that it was from Johnny. '_I wonder would he got me.'_ As he opened the package, he heard something break. Then everything went white.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Straightening up, he dragged a tired hand down his face. Glancing down at his cell phone, he let it go to voice mail. Forcing his body to move, he reluctantly made his way upstairs. Turning into his room, he proceeded to the bathroom. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he saw a broken man staring back at him.

"She's dead. Do you understand that? Dead, as in never coming back," he whispered as he released his breath. Listening intently, he could still hear her whispering his name. Blinking, the spell was broken. His shoulders slumped. "Dead, Spencer… never coming back."

The house phone rang. Than rang again, it rang until the answering machine picked up. His father's voice greeted him while demanding that he show up early.

"What has your new son done now?" Lucky condemned as he turned on the shower. Banishing all thoughts of his father, and half brother, Lucky slips into autopilot, before he knew it he was redressing to head over to the Haunted Starr.

"This is going to be fun," Lucky sarcastically commented. "We're all jumping throw hoops for the half breed."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Dante! I'm serious; my father is expecting me at the Haunted Starr. I have to go," Lulu stressed as she tried to get past him. She glared at him. Forcing herself to smile at him, Lulu contemplated just kicking him where it would hurt the most. '_He's hiding something from me._' Narrowing her eyes, she noticed Dante getting slightly uncomfortable. "What don't you want me to hear?"

"Lu," Dante bellyached as he tried to block her from leaving. "We hardly get to spend any time together. I'm sure that Lucky can give you a synopsis of what the family meeting was about," he tried to reason as he pleaded with her.

Lulu saw something flash across his face before he could cover it. 'I knew it. He acts just like Sonny when he's trying to outsmart someone.' Holding up her hand in the form of surrender, Lulu fakes like she's going to hug him.

"Maybe he could, but why should he when I'm going to be there?" Lulu countered as she slipped past Dante. She waved a hand ambiguously at him as she continued on her way. Moving swiftly, Lulu made it to the elevator before the door shut. "Whatever he's hiding I'm going to find out. Tonight."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Excuse me, Nadine… do you know where I can find Doctor Drake?" Carly asked as she approached the nurses' station.

"Senior or junior?" Nadine clarified as she pulled a chart.

"Junior," Carly chirped as she glanced around. "Where the sacrosanct lady?"

"You didn't hear?" Nadine gasped as her attention went from the chart to Carly. "They dragged Robin out of here, kicking and screaming."

"Tell me you have a photograph of it," Carly pleaded as Ethan snorted behind her.

"Even better, Doctor Leo has it on film. He's thinking of posting it to youtube," Nadine gabbed as she leaned closer. "She lost it, completely. She was sprouting crap about promises."

"Oh! I want to know," Carly urged as she spied Patrick quickly spin around. "Come find me before you leave," Carly ordered as she took off after Patrick. "Doctor Drake! Oh Doctor."

"Speak to Jason before you talk to Carly. Please," Ethan instructed quickly before he took off after Carly.

Watching him race off after her, Nadine shook her head. "They better off just telling her and letting her explode. Robin deserves what's coming her way."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Feeling his phone vibrate, Johnny barely glanced down at it, before backing out of the hospital room. Flipping it open, he read the text. A nasty smirk spread across his face, before he closed the phone.

"What are you smiling about?" Bobbie asked when she got a good look at Johnny. "And where is Carly?"

"The winds are blowing," Johnny snickered softly. "So hot stuff, when you breaking out of this joint?"

"Oh god, what has Carly done now?" Bobbie muttered as she shook her head. She glanced into Michael's hospital room, only to see Jason talking to Monica. '_Where is Carly? Carly wouldn't go too far with Michael here. I wonder which Doctor Drake she tracked down_.'

"I know I'm hot, but I must say I'm amazed that I left you speechless," Johnny commented as flirted with Bobbie.

"What?" Bobbie scuffed. "I was just thinking about where Carly disappeared to." Moving closer to Johnny, she swallowed tightly. "Are you back? Is my family safe? Is that why Luke called a family meeting? What's going to happen to …"

"I'm back. Jason is making every effort to ensure that any and all trouble is minimized," Johnny illuminated. Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "Things are going to start settling down soon. Real soon, business is being handled. Michael has no real memory loss, granted he can't remember the date, and has trouble putting names to faces, but everyone does that. Jason and Carly are rebuilding their family, together."

"And Sonny?" Bobbie probed. "Will he get what's coming to him?"

"One way or another," Johnny evaded. Looking at Bobbie he knew that his unspoken message came across loud and clear.

"Nurse Spencer," Noah Drake interrupted. "I need your help with a consult."

"I'll be right there," Bobbie answered as she looked at Johnny questioningly. "You know…"

"He still has the hots for you," Johnny answered honestly. "He was more concerned about you then Carly regarding Michael's condition. Now, don't keep your man waiting." He noted the happy glow that radiated off of Bobbie, before she strutted down the hallway towards Noah. '_Just when did I become someone who advises on relationships? Damn, don't tell me I'm becoming stupid._'

"Ok Jason, I'll check on Michael later," Monica replied as she came out of the room. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked at Johnny. "I wanted to say, thank you. For Michael, and for watching out for my son," Monica stated before she moved down the hallway.

"Am I in the twilight zone?" Johnny asked half serious. "I'm giving out relationship advice and your mother; your mother just thanked me…. What the hell?"

"You and me both," Jason answered. Jason examined Johnny's face. "You still don't have a poker face."

"I can live with that," Johnny stressed. "Luke called a family meeting, for tonight. Wan'na bet that Carly is still not invited?"

"I know she wasn't invited. Do you know where and when," Jason inquired agitated that Luke was still keeping Carly out of the loop.

"Haunted Starr and knowing Luke around eight or eight thirty," Johnny rattled off the information. "Are we crashing?"

"Perfect timing, gives us on alibi. Work on Lucky, there is something wrong with him," Jason directed. "Normally he's not this stupid. Just the past two or three years or so, he hasn't been acting like himself."

"What about Carly? Is she joining us?" Johnny wondered.

"No. We have yet to get the results of her blood draw back. Until the doctor gives the all clear, both Michael and her are staying here," Jason stressed. "I will be joining the guys tonight. I want everything settled to my satisfaction. Even Sonny."

"Let the fun begin," Johnny laughed. As he pulled out his cell phone to make a series of calls.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Lucky noticed that Lulu just arriving also. Instead of entering the building she approached his car. Shutting off the engine, Lucky offered Lulu a quick smile.

"See you didn't have to pick me up, we are insync with each other," Lulu offered as she held open the car door. "I just got here. So tell me, what are the odds that this meeting is all about Ethan?"

"High, extremely high," Lucky complained. "Dad called from here and has been calling from here all day."

"Yeah, which is weird since he normally doesn't communicate. Oh, by the way Nickolas stopped by asking for my help with Liz. I just can't believe his nerve! How could they do that to you?" Lulu huffed as she fell into step with Lucky.

" Lu, I love you," Lucky whispered softly. "But let's table the whole Nickolas and Liz thing until later. How is everything with Dante? He's treating you right, right?"

"Something is up with him. It's big whatever it is, because he has the same tell as his father when he's hiding something," Lulu stated as Lucky opened the door. "He didn't want me to come here tonight."

"Huh… that's funny. I think I know what's bothering Dante," Lucky stated as he followed Lulu into the Haunted Starr. "We really need to talk, so after this, let's grab some food from Eli's and go to the house."

"That bad… geeze… what has he changed his mind about testifying against Sonny or something," Lulu probed but gasped when Lucky flinched. "What?"

"At the house Lu," Lucky reiterated.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Chasing after Patrick proved fruitless, once he slipped into an operation. She glared hard that the doors, the medical doors that blocked her from her prey. Carly snarled angrily. Twisting around, she spotted Ethan leaning up against the wall. Huffing she approached him.

"What else is Jason hiding from me?" Carly demanded.

"More than I care to say," Ethan answered vaguely as he moved out of her arm range. "Look hurricane, if it was something bad he would have told you."

"He didn't tell me about Jake! Sam did," Carly scuffed. "And speaking of it, where is she?"

"Really can't say," Ethan answered as he looked Carly over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm mad! Really mad, and that damn doctor… he ran into there," Carly hissed as tears of frustration pooled in her eyes. She wasn't prepared for the speed in which Ethan moved when the door popped back open. Seconds later, Patrick Drake was slammed up against the wall.

"I do believe that you are trying to avoid the lady," Ethan hissed pissed off at the doctor. "Man up and face her."

"Oh thank you Ethan," Carly gushed as she narrowed her eyes on the doctor. "What the hell happened with Michael's treatment? Emergency surgery? What if he was hurt and couldn't make it here in time..huh.. what then? I want a step by step what the hell you have been doing to my son!" Carly screamed as she got into Patrick's face. "Start talking!"

"Carly calm down," Patrick advised as he held up his hands.

"Calm down! That's all you have to say to me? Not, I'm sorry Carly that I almost killed your son. Or my ego was so big that I didn't need to check up on my patient," Carly sneered.

"I checked on Michael, it had nothing to do with the surgery portion of Michael's treatment," Patrick disavowed as Ethan moved out of Carly's way.

"If it wasn't the surgery, than it was the drug protocol… and that would mean …..Robin! Robin! My son nearly died because of her! I'll kill her… with my bare hands!" Carly hissed as she clutched Patrick's shirt. "I want a full medical review, an independent medical review! When I'm done she'll be lucky if she doesn't serve a prison term!"

"Okay," Patrick softly agreed. Gently he placed his arms on her forearms. Preventing her from getting any closer to him, he glanced at her guard noting that even he looked worried. "Carly, I agree completely. The independent medical review is a perfect solution, and whatever their results are, I won't fight them."

"Good, because once I'm fin…" Carly whispered as her eyes rolled backwards.

"Carly!" Patrick gasped loudly as the guard caught her before she collapsed to the ground. Whipped out his pen light, Patrick started his diagnosis. "Let's get her back to her room. Do you know if the blood draw results are in?"

"You're asking me," Ethan grouched as he picked her up. "This is the second time; I've had to carry her today. Suggestion, get her results. Put a rush on it, she has been here long enough."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Pack it up, Spinelli," Milo instructed as he hung up his cell phone.

"But…. I'm working on something important for…"

"Stop! Just stop. Jason has order a full meeting. We're going to the Haunted Starr. There you will show Jason the evidence against Sam, and any other relevant information Jason has you looking into," Milo stated as he tried to calm himself down.

"What happened?" Spinelli asked when he spied that Milo was nervous.

"It's a full meeting, Spinelli. All the top guys will be there, including DeMarco. I've never been to one," Milo admitted. Squaring his shoulders, Milo got to work on pacing everything for Jason.

"Just how bad is this DeMarco?" Spinelli asked as he too started to pack away his computer.

"Take what you think about Sonny and then times it by a billion," Milo offered unhelpfully. Moving around the room, Milo made sure to grab the car seat for Josslyn.

"Small Valkyrie is coming with us?" Spinelli exclaimed amazed.

"Carly or Jason seems to be the only ones who can settle her down for the night, unless you would like to hear her scream herself hoarse all night," Milo reprimanded.

Spinelli watched as Milo moved everything from the house to the car. Glancing back at the computer, he winched at what was going to come out at the meeting. '_I don't think Stone Cold would really like his life on display. But it's not just his life anymore._' Lifting up his computer, he makes sure that he had everything. '_At least now the small Stone Cold one will be united with his parental units. Wait… he's half …oh god… I hope he takes after Stone Cold._'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know!" Jason snapped as his icy blue eyes fixated on Patrick Drake. Without a sound he moved closer to the doctor. "Carly just doesn't pass out. What does her blood work state?"

"The lab is backed up, I have requested a rush on it, but it would be several more hours before we have the results," Patrick answered as he started to sweat.

"That's not acceptable," Jason dismissed Patrick's explanation. "She has been here since eleven this morning. Even backed up, the lab should have had those results by now."

"I'll go see what is taking them so long," Patrick offered as he backed up into someone. Glancing behind him, he saw the guard from this afternoon blocking his escape. '_Oh crap!_'

"Boss, Vinnie is here to cover both Carly and Michael," Johnny softly stated. "What do you want to do?"

"You have two hours to get me those results," Jason threatened leaving the or else implied. "Tell Vinnie, no one is to enter this room but Patrick, Epiphany, Noah, Bobbie and Monica."

"Jason, Michael will need a nurse to help him," Patrick dared to speak. "Epiphany's shift is ending soon."

"Nadine, Carly and her seem to get along," Ethan offered from the hallway.

"And her, anyone else, shoot to kill," Jason stated.

"Lulu might show up later," Johnny sniped at his ordered. He knew that if that was the standing order Vinnie would carry it out and the body count would be high.

"Fine, have him turn them away. Everyone, no one gets into here," Jason relented reluctantly. Pinning Patrick with his eyes, Jason stared hard at the man. "I want answers, not excuses. Don't make me come find you. Two hours."

"Yes sir," Patrick whispered as he was tossed from the room. Standing out in the hallway, he sucked in several breaths of air, trying desperately to get his bearings. A sliver of fear raced down his spin when he observed the new guard coming down the hallway. '_Oh god, just want have I gotten myself into?_'

"Breath doc, Vinnie's not going to hurt you," Ethan stated as he walked Patrick down the hallway. He guided him towards the elevators. Hitting the down button, Ethan looked over the shell-shocked doctor. "Carly has take one too many hits in the last few days. It doesn't sit well with Jason. Add on the screw up with Michael and her being unconscious, his patience is running thin."

"I … it wasn't anything that I did," Patrick stressed. "She was fine one minute and the next…."

"Never said it was, but you were a part of Michael's treatment and that failed. Carly passed out yelling at you, she has yet to regain consciousness. To top it all off, Robin …. ," Ethan fell silent once the elevator opened. Maneuvering the doctor and himself inside, he pressed the third floor button. Once the doors, closed he inspected the doctor over. "Ask her about the blood work she did last night. It was court order and supposedly to be sealed."

"She said something about it last night. She had the results before she came home but she wouldn't tell me anything more about it," Patrick commented softly. "What did she do?"

"You're not stupid doctor, where did she go running to this morning?" Ethan probed quietly.

"She went to see Sonny," Patrick answered. Dragging his hand over his face, he looked at the guard knowing that he was missing something. "She saw Sonny at the courthouse… when she came back she was highly agitated. She got worse when you brought in Carly… oh god."

"God had nothing to do with it," Ethan replied as the doors opened. Grabbing the doctor's shirt he shoved him off the elevator. "Get those answers," Ethan ordered as the doors closed.

~Jarly~

TBC


	9. Haunted Starr 9

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

"Well, we're here," Lucky snarked at his father. "Start talking," Lucky requested sharply as he approached the bar. Noting that Tracy stood next to his father, she gave a smile towards Lulu but cut him a glare.

"Lulu, it's nice to see you," Ethan warmly greeted her. "Lucky.."

"What did you do?" Lucky cut him off.

"What makes you think…" Tracy started to defend Ethan only to have Lucky's attention focus in on her.

"Don't bullshit me, or I'm out the door and you can figure it out yourselves," Lucky snapped as he took a seat at the bar. "Start talking and make it fast."

"Settle down cowboy, we're just waiting for Barbara Jean to join us," Luke placated as he placed a beer in front of his son. "She should be here shortly, her shift just ended."

"And Carly, is she joining us tonight?" Lucky asked curious as he took a swing of his beer. He watched his father neatly evade his question by talking to Lulu about her involvement in Sonny's trial. '_One of these days he's going to be forced to recognize her as family. After all that she has done for Lulu and me, she deserves that much at least._'

Raking his gaze over his half brother and father, Lucky picked up on their tension. Catching Ethan's eyes, Lucky easily spotted fear beaming back at him. '_Hmmm, something happened. Something that has them both spooked. Something big, damn, it better not touch Lulu!_'

As the entrance door closed with a bang, he couldn't hold back his smile when both Ethan and his father jumped. '_Dance little puppet, dance._' As a series of footsteps made their approach towards the casino area, Lucky twisted on his seat. He was only slightly surprised to see Lulu's friends Milo and Spinelli walk in. '_What the hell are they doing here?_'

"We're closed for business," Tracy barked at them. "And really, a baby; you brought a baby here?"

"Hello Lulu," Milo acknowledged as he placed the baby carrier on the table. "Spinelli, you can set up over there." Milo ignored the old battleaxe. He knew that he had very little time until the top guys showed up and he wanted to get off on the right foot with them.

"I don't think you heard my wife," Luke shouted pissed off. "We're closed!"

Throwing down the car keys, Milo moved quickly over to Luke. Invading Luke's personal space, and glaring at him, coldly Milo hissed, "Shut up Spencer, don't you think you're in enough trouble? Or do you really want to piss off DeMarco some more?"

"What?" Luke huffed bluffing.

"When they said that '_they would be back_,' what didn't you understand?" Milo demanded quietly as to not upset Lulu.

"This is a private club," Tracy hissed. "Get out."

"Problem?" DeMarco demanded as he strode into the room. "Or is this just a pissing contest?"

"My god, Johnny DeMarco!" Lucky laughed as a real smile broke upon his face. "Fucker, when did you get in?" Jumping off his seat he met Johnny halfway. "You back to stay?"

"People these days are telling me, I'm god," Johnny laughed as he pulled Lucky into a man hug. He enjoyed slapping Lucky several times on the back, before Lucky pushed his away. "Back and badder than ever."

"Daddy's home, huh?" Lucky joked happily, he felt like a piece of him that was missing slide back into place. "Man, is it good to see you." Narrowing his eyes at the man, Lucky snarked, "Who compared you to god? I certainly didn't; the devil maybe… but not the big guy."

"Good to see you too, Spencer," Johnny wickedly smirked at the family gathering. "You're old man giving Milo shit?"

"Of course," Lucky stated as he glanced back towards his family. He noticed that Lulu looked intrigued, Tracy annoyed while his father and Ethan look terrified. "Have you met Lulu yet?"

"Can't say I've had that pleasure," Johnny commented as they moved closer to the bar.

"This is a private club!" Tracy snapped angrily. "Get out!" Tracy approached Johnny, blocking his way from further entering the club.

"The problem with going into business with the mob, sweetheart is you never know who owns you," Johnny sneered at her. "We own you, and as the owners, we can come and go at our choosing. Not yours."

"Jason owns the Zacchara portion of the Haunted Starr. That would mean…," Lucky pieced together what Johnny wasn't saying with what he had said. "What happened? Do I need to worry about Lulu?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Bartender, a beer, a cold one," Johnny snapped at Ethan. Johnny fingered his gun and was privately thrilled to see both Ethan and Luke pale. "And keep them coming."

"Lulu, come meet Johnny DeMarco," Lucky instructed before anyone could interfere. "Johnny DeMarco meet my precious baby sister, Lesley Lu or Lulu. Lulu, meet Johnny DeMarco, all around bad ass."

"I know who he is," Lulu stated as she shook his hand. Seeing that she has stunned both her brother and DeMarco, Lulu smirked at them. "Carly? And speaking of Carly, I haven't been able to get her on the phone all day. Nor her guard Ronald either."

"You didn't call me," Ethan stressed as he walked into the room. "So mini hurricane, what mess do you need Carly's assistance with?"

"Why do all of Carly's guards say that?" Lulu questioned exasperated as every male snorted except her half brother.

"Cause they're all intelligent," Lucky commented as he motioned for another beer. "And ninety five percent of the time, that's the case."

"It is not," Lulu animatedly denied, glaring at Lucky. "I do just fine on my own."

"What do you need help with Lulu?" Ethan inquired hoping that she didn't need any true assistance since he wanted to get in a poker game or two. "And do I need body bags?"

"What?" Tracy gasped horrified.

"Not this time, but I'll keep the offer in mind," Lulu laughed at Ethan's antics. "So when can I expect Carly to show up? Is Jason going to give his interest in the Haunted Starr over to her? That would be awesome! Another family owned venue!"

"Now Lulu, don't be giving these mob types any ideas," Luke grunted from behind the bar.

"Says the man, who went into business with Sonny… Hello, anyone remember Luke's place? Where the bullets flew freely, and not from the mob types," Lulu sneered. Rolling her eyes at Luke, Lulu looked at Ethan to answer her question. She waited several seconds, before demanding, "Well?"

"There was a problem with Michael. Carly is at General Hospital. I think they gave her a bed this time, since she won't leave without him," Milo replied as honestly as he could without getting himself in trouble with his bosses and Lulu. "She's been there all day."

"Does she know about Jax?" Lulu asked as she looked at Milo. "Cause, if she doesn't someone needs to tell her. Milo, does she know?"

"Couldn't really say," Milo stated as he picked up the baby. Cradling Josslyn close to him, he rocked her gently until he got near Lulu. "I've been with the kids since this morning. Can you take her for a minute; I have to help Spinelli with something."

"Come here beautiful," Lulu whispered as she put her drink down on the bar. With easy, she lifted Josslyn from Milo's arms. The child's delight was evident when she squealed happily. Holding Josslyn in her arms, Lulu inhaled her scent. "Nothing beats the smell of new born babies. You must have been missing your mama, huh? Well, I can tell you, she's missing you something fierce."

"Don't go getting any ideas, Lulu," her half brother stressed as he refilled her drink. "You and babies don't really mix." He backed up a half step when the guard that Lulu was talking about pulled out his gun and started to play with it while looking at him.

Snatching Lulu's drink off the bar, Milo glared coldly at her half brother before following her to where Spinelli was setting up. He placed a hand on the small of her, and once they reached the table, he held out a chair for her.

Lucky watched in amusement as Lulu's once upon a time, suitor calmed her down and keep her occupied. Smirking at the trio, he breathed a bit easier. Glancing at Johnny, Lucky knew that something went down. '_Do I really want to know?_' Lucky noted that Francis was gesturing for Johnny to join a poker game that Ethan and Stephen were currently starting up three tables away from Milo. His declining of the game; signaled to Lucky that even though the boys were joking around, things were still serious.

"Jason's on his way," Johnny stated, he watched Lucky's non-reaction to his statement. Nodding to Stephen and Francis as they came in, he shook his head at them. "Seen Helena lately?"

"No… why?" Lucky asked curious. "Hey half breed two more beers."

"No real reason," Johnny dismissed glancing at Luke and Tracy slyly he smirked. "So does Luke's by blow even know Carly?'

Lucky heard his half brother's swift intake, and smirked evilly at him. Glancing at his father, he saw him take a step back. "I don't know, but somehow I doubt it."

"Lucky, that wasn't every nice," Luke jumped in attempting to cover for Ethan. "You know that Carly knows has a certain fondness for your brother."

"Nickolas, maybe…. but not him," Lucky countered softly. Johnny heard and chuckled.

"Hey, why are you looking into Michael's medical history?" Lulu inquired as she flipped though the folder. "You know, you're missing several pages here, right?"

Lucky knew that something big was going down by the sudden stillness in the guards. Turning around he silently watched the scene play out.

"What?" Spinelli exclaimed as he grabbed the folder from her hands. "This doesn't say anything about Michael here."

Grabbing the folder back from him, she glared at him as she flipped back several pages. Finding what she was looking for Lulu tossed the folder on the table and pointed to something on the page.

"See that right there?" Lulu probed and waited for Spinelli to nod before continuing. "That machine, the CPAP which stands for continuous positive airway pressure, is used for long term care; I recognized it because I was supposed to help Carly with Michael. She order two, one was for back up. See that notation, there are two listed."

"But blonde one, the dates don't match," Spinelli countered as he flipped though the folder. "Michael was shot on April 8 of o'eight and see here, the first machine was ordered on November 14 of o'seven and the second on December 16th."

"What?" Lucky demanded as he glared at Spinelli. "What did you just say!" Slamming down his drink, Lucky launched himself across the room. Ripping the folder out of Spinelli's hands, Lucky started to go through it.

"Confused one, I don't think…"

Pulling out his gun, Lucky placed under Spinelli's chin, he glared at him as he pulled back the hammer. "I don't care what you think," Lucky hissed as rage pumped throughout his body.

"Spencer, give me the gun," Johnny stressed calmly as he wrapped his hand around Lucky's wrist. Lulu was pulled away from the table by Milo, who covered her mouth. "Spencer?"

"Fine," Lucky agreed as he uncocked the gun. Grinding his teeth, he handed the gun to Johnny. "But I get it back when I leave, no funny business."

"Deal," Johnny agreed easily as he handed the gun off to Francis. "What just went through your mind?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Lucky mumbled as he took a deep breath. Peering over to his left, he saw his sister looking at him with tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes. '_God, what the hell am I doing?_'

"Let's go grab a beer," Johnny offered as he patted Lucky's back. The situation was diffused when Lucky nodded. "Come on, it's on the house."

With great reluctance Lucky followed Johnny, the folder clutched in his hand. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to recall what set him off. As he approached the bar, he saw red when Ethan smirked at him.

"You can be deported," Lucky bluntly stated as he grab his beer. Taking a swig of it, he continued to follow Johnny to a side table. Sitting down hard, Lucky glared at his father. "I hate that guy."

"That's nice," Johnny laughed. "I don't like him very much myself."

"What happened to Carly? It had to be something big for Jason to recall you," Lucky evaded.

Recognizing the tactic, Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Who is asking, the cop or the cousin?" Glancing at Lucky under his lashes Johnny, saw a broken man sitting next to him. "I can't believe you went to the darkside… damn."

"Johnny… just tell me," Lucky stated.

"She was attacked by Sonny. He nearly killed her this morning, after Robin went spinning a tale of betrayal to him. That folder in your hands was Jasper Jax's. He was setting her up for something big. Talk to me," Johnny answered before he took a guzzle of his beer.

"I'm going crazy. Seriously crazy, like Ferncliff crazy," Lucky stated as he placed the folder on the table. "I just scared my sister. Our relationship has been on rocky ground for a while now; I don't know how much more she can take."

"She's like Carly. She'll take everything you can throw at her, and then some. She's just concerned for you and rightfully so," Johnny stated as he watched Milo calm her down. Johnny noted that the scene slightly reminded him of an older scene from a different time and place with a different couple. "She's not going to break like Laura, she might look like her but she's pure Spencer. They bend, but they don't break."

"What makes you say that?" Lucky wondered as he took a deep breath.

"That whole kidnapped, recued, shot, and in the head no less, only to have a breakdown thing," Johnny said quietly. "Lulu has been kidnapped, recued, attacked, and had a breakdown, but here is the thing. They both bounced back. Stronger than they were before."

"Lulu said that she heard Laura and that was how she came back," Lucky added. "I don't know about Carly."

"Jason," Johnny answered Lucky's unspoken question. "It was when Ric had her."

"Tell me, how did Jason know that Carly needed him, when Ric had her?" Lucky probed as he kept his gaze on his drink.

"He said that he could hear her calling his name. He too, thought that he was going crazy," Johnny answered as he glanced at Lucky. After several moments, he saw something within Lucky relax. "Just how crazy are you?"

"I'm keep hearing Emily calling my name. She's been whispering to me since she passed away," Lucky confessed softly. "She died on November fifteenth. The machine was ordered the day before her death. If … Emily is alive, but hooked up to a machine…. If Jason thought for a single moment that Carly was involved he would cut her off cold."

"Christ," Johnny whispered horrified. "Jesus H. Christ!" Looking at Lucky and then glancing down at the folder, Johnny felt like the bottom just fell out from under him. "That wouldn't have destroyed them; however Jax had another ace up his sleeve."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Pacing around his apartment, Dante tried to plan what he would say to Lulu. His mind going over and over the scene several times, but unsuccessfully coming to the outcome he wanted. Dragging his tongue over his lower lip, he reviewed what he could do short of testifying against his father.

"There has to be something, anything… there is something… but I'm missing it," Dante contemplated. "Sonny desperately wanted to keep Michael out of this, why? What does Michael know?"

Taking several steps, an idea sprang into Dante's mind. Reaching for his jacket, he rushed out the door.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Mom enough! Stop sugar coating the truth. Sonny only cares when it's convent for him! Not us, never us," Kristina shouted angrily as she stomped into the house.

"Kristina, he does care," Alexis counted. "He just has a hard time showing it."

"Really?" Kristina rebutted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's why he told my guard that I had to learn my place in this world?"

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked suddenly afraid.

"It means, that he knew that Kiefer was abusing me physically and did nothing to stop it," Kristina admitted as she fought back her tears. "He ordered my guard to stay out of it, and if I got hurt, oh well… I had to learn that I really wasn't that important."

"Kristina, you must have misunderstood," Alexis covered. "Sonny would never allow for anyone to put their hands on y…"

Ripping off her shirt, Kristina stood before her mother in her bra. Her body covered in multiple colors of deep purple, black, red and vivid blue. "Tell me again, mother. Just how much my father loves me? You lie to me once more for him and I'll file for emancipation and live with Nickolas."

"Oh… baby," Alexis cried as she moved to comfort her daughter only to have Kristina back away from her.

"Face reality! Sonny could give a rat's ass about me, you and Molly. We're only useful to him when he wants to impress someone else. Someone he thinks is important," Kristina harshly stressed. "I respect Carly; she got Michael and Morgan away from him. But you couldn't manage that and I'm the one who suffered due to your lies."

"Kristina, please," Alexis pleaded as Kristina walked away from her.

Swiping up her shirt, she quickly pulled it on. She heard Molly's door softly close and knew that her little sister over heard their discussion. Without knocking, she entered Molly's room. Spotting her, playing on her computer, Kristina swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Morgan called earlier," Molly said as she clicked on a link. "He wanted my help. You know Kris; I would have helped you, had you asked."

"I know Button, but as your big sister, it's my duty to protect you," Kristina whispered as moved closer to her sister. "So, did you able to help Morgan with his problem?"

"Of course," Molly answered as she printed off several pages. Handing them over to Kristina, Molly looked at her. "You need mom to sign these. Tell her that she forgot to sign them for school, she'll sign them without thinking."

"What are they?" Kristina asked as she looked down at them.

"Legal papers, with these you can change your name from Kristina Corinthos to Kristina Cassadine," Molly offered. "That's what Michael, Morgan and Josslyn did. Sonny tried to kill Carly today, so Morgan wanted their names changed to something else."

"Molly… do you know what name they chose?" Kristina probed gently.

"Morgan. They are Michael Morgan, Stone Morgan and Josslyn Morgan," Molly whispered softly. "Morgan said that Jason was his real father anyways."

'_What?_'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot outside of the Haunted Starr, Jason swiftly turned off the engine. Opening the SUV door, he stepped out into the cold night. Pulling out his cell phone he checked one last time for any messages. Shaking his head, he turned the phone onto vibrate. '_I wonder if he figured out what's wrong with Lucky. I can't keep questioning, I'm no good that the hypothetical. If Johnny can't figure it out, I'll lock Lucky in a room with Carly. She'll figure it out.'_

Opening up the door, Jason was partially surprised to hear the sheer amount of noise coming from within. '_Carly would have enjoyed this. She would have been in her element. When she's feeling better, I'll bring her here._' Stepping into the establishment, Jason paused to listen to who was speaking.

"I can't believe you!" Lulu yelled. "How could you? You threw me under the bus!"

"Lulu, I didn't. I just …"

"Just what? Changed your mind? My sister put her life on the line and her reputation, when she testified that Sonny repeatedly threatened you," Lucky countered his voice sounded as if it was moving closer towards him.

"Look, try to understand…"

"Oh, I understand all right," Lucky snapped.

"That's enough! Officer Spencer get yourself under control," Claire Walsh the Federal Prosecutor snapped at him. "This is why; I've prevented you from being in court. You can't control your emotions. Now Mister DeMarco, I will have your statement or I'll have you arrested for tampering with a Federal case."

"Jason?" Gia greeted as she too listened in. "Want me to step in before someone gets a shot off?"

"What's the catch?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"If it gets Sonny convicted, I'm game," Gia stressed as she smiled at Jason coldly. They heard several chairs being over turned.

"Have fun," Jason ordered as he waved her in as he heard Josslyn scream out in pain. Racing past Gia, Jason nearly pulled out his firearm, when he noticed that Milo had. And it was pointed directly at Dante Falconeri who was trying desperately to calm down the screaming baby in his hands.

"Without the mother's consent we will be taking…"

"Give my daughter to me!" Jason snapped as his blue eyes centered on Dante. "Or I'll press kidnapping charges."

"She's not your kid," Dante contradicted.

"The DNA test and birth certificate say otherwise," Jason stated as he silently approached Dante. "Milo, count to ten. If he hasn't handed over Josslyn, shoot his knees." Hearing his daughter continue to scream out in pain, Jason grinded his teeth and bided his time.

"I would listen to the man," Gia stressed as she gracefully joined the fray. "Really, Walsh, if you want to lay down with the dogs, you end up with fleas."

"Campbell," Claire sneered coldly.

"I do believe that you threaten three of my clients today and have validated several federal laws; that contrary to popular belief been recorded. I would strongly suggestion that you learn to read. Their statements were filed with the court and the copies were given to you this afternoon," Gia sneered right back at her.

"Give me Josslyn!" Jason ordered for the final time. With lightening fast reflexes, Jason socked Dante full in the mouth and took his sobbing child from him. Moving swiftly out of range, Jason started to calm himself down along with his baby girl.

"I'm going to have you arrested!" Claire threatened Jason.

"With what? And with what authority?" Gia questioned. "Jason did nothing illegal; however, Mister DeMarco, Mister Morgan and Carly can have you charged with attempted kidnapping, cohesion, and blackmail."

"What?" Claire huffed annoyed.

"I'm sure that all these wonderful people here will swear that you put that guy... whoever the hell he is, up to this," Gia reasoned as she gestured towards Dante. "And I'll be glad to represent them all against you. When I'm done you won't be able to find a job as a law clerk."

Claire slithered up to Gia, looking down her nose at her. "I will win this case."

"You better, otherwise Carly will be filing a complaint with the bar," Gia threatened softly. "And this time, you're not screwing your boss, so no one will be able to help you."

"Falconeri, you coming?" Claire shouted as she walked out of the Haunted Starr.

"Lulu," Dante implored softly.

"Falconeri? Sonny's son?" Gia questioned as she turned her attention to the person who withheld a child from her father. "Let me guess, you changed your mind about testifying against Sonny…. because you think he's a good man? Or such nonsense. "

"Ah…" Dante stuttered.

"A good man doesn't try to strangle the mother of his children. A good man doesn't threaten to kill his children, when they do something, he doesn't like. A good man, is kind others, patient with his kids and respectful of the woman he has chosen. Sonny is none of those things," Gia stated as she dismissed him. "And sadly, you're just like him."

"What? I'm nothing like him?" Dante dared to argue. "I wasn't even raised by him!"

"Really, were you kind to Josslyn just now? Are you being respectful of your relationship with Lulu, by protecting your father instead of her? Or are you manipulating this situation to get what you want and what you need?" Gia interrogated as she made her way to the bar. "Because from I'm standing, all I see is Sonny."

"Go," Lulu whispered brokenly. "Go protect him." With that Lulu moved away from Dante. Like a shadow, Milo followed her.

"Get out, this is a private establishment and this is a private party," Lucky snapped. When Dante didn't move fast enough to suit Lucky, Lucky helped him find the door.

"Thanks Gia," Jason whispered as he cradled Josslyn.

"Don't worry about it, I owe Carly," Gia dismissed. She got a good look around the room and noted that several faces looked familiar to her. "What happened to Jakes?"

"Yuppies," Francis sneered.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Carl knew that she only had a limited time. Groaning softly, she made her body move. When her feet touched the floor, she gripped the bed rail tightly. Making sure that her balance was there, she slowly, painfully made her way towards the door. Twisting the knob, she looked out into the hallway.

"Need something?" Vinnie inquired softly.

"I'm going to take a shower; can you make certain that no one enters but Jason or my mother?" Carly requested as her eyes darted down the hall.

"You got it," Vinnie agreed.

Closing the door, softly behind her, Carly took a deep breath as she once again noted the time. Moving ever so slowly over to Michael, Carly smiled at his sleeping figure. She cupped her cheek with her hand as she gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Moving into the bathroom Carly turned on the water. Twisting the hot tap, she let the water drizzle. Taking a moment to stretch out her tired limps, she groaned softly.

Glancing at the wall, she smirked at the access panel. '_It's time to take a little trip. I wonder how lip gloss is doing these days?'_

~Jarly~

_TBC  
_


	10. Hidden Truths 10

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Peering though the slats, Carly got a perverse thrill when she realized that she timed her excursion correctly. '_This is one plan that is coming together nicely._ _If only Jason could see me now.'_ Within seconds of her arriving at her designated spots, the nurses' station became deserted. Gently she pushed against the access panel; it opened without so much as a squeak. '_I knew that one day, knowing where these panels went to would come in handy._'

Swiftly she exited the tunnel, and softly closed the panel. Glancing around, she made sure the no one saw her. Maneuvering her way to the nurse's station, Carly immediately went over to one the terminals. With knowing hands she quickly typed in a password to grant her access to the hospital records. Gnawing on her lower lip, Carly first checked Jason's file. Not finding anything new, she released a soft breath, before switching over to Michael's file.

She perused all the new notations to his file, afraid that some vital piece of information was being kept from her. '_Alright, I really should just trust that Jason wouldn't never with hold any information regarding Michael, even if he is hiding something from me. He better not hold me back from going after Robin this time!_' Just about to exit his file, Carly noticed something strange. Narrowing her eyes, she made note of the change in his last name. '_Must be a system issue, it will probably fix itself when it updates at midnight._'

Glancing at the digital clock on the terminal, Carly moved over to her profile. It was there that she saw several new notations. Clicking on the first one link, she was taken back by what she read. '_What the hell? Who could have done this? Jason won't have cared what last name my kids had, however it does sound like something I would do._' Clicking on the second link, Carly grimaced. '_Great! Someone out there has decided to grow a brain_.' The third link held little surprise for her as she checked to if her blood work was done. Carly sighed when she didn't see anything showing that it was. '_Jason is going to be seriously pissed_.'

Again glancing at the digital clock, Carly quickly got out of her profile. With an assured hand, she entered Liz's profile. Reading all the special instruction, she made special note of three of them. Spying Lucky's name, Carly noted that the doctor who was treating Liz was pressuring Lucky to constantly visit his ex. '_He so doesn't need Lizbitch in his life._' Clicking the mouse, Carly replaced Lucky's name and substituted it for another, while adding several special instructions of her own.

Spying an update link, Carly clicked on it. Gasping softly, she narrowed her eyes at the text. '_Oh! Lip gloss is so going down! Let's see her get out of this_.' Using the mouse, Carly printed it off twice before changing the information on the screen, back to what it was previously. She clicked save and closed out of the terminal.

Picking up one of the copies, Carly forged Robin's hand writing in a terse note on it before folding it and stuffing it into an envelope. Addressing the envelope to herself, using her current hospital room, she gently placed it in the out tray. '_That will take care of that, now onto bigger things_.' Picking up the other copy, Carly exited the nurses' station.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Hey Max," Francis greeted as he righted a table. "We've got a poker game currently going; you want to join in on the next one?"

"Hummmm, let me check in with Jason first," Max answered slightly confused by the greeting he got. '_I thought for sure that this would be it. My last night on earth, but what if…. Just go see Jason, he'll tell me what's going on._' Glancing around, he found that Milo wasn't among the gathered group. 'D_amn it, where is he?' _Max easily spotted Jason, who was cradling Josslyn, while standing next to DeMarco. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Max stiffly wondered over to Jason.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour," Johnny greeted him as he slapped a hand on his shoulder.

Jason noticed Max's unease instantly. He also noted that Max slightly flinched every time he looked at Johnny and when Johnny slapped his back his face betrayed a hint of fear. "Carly's doing fine, Max. We're just waiting on her blood work."

"I messed up," Max admitted, his facing betraying his inner turmoil. Max hoped that he caught Jason in a good mood. '_Maybe he won't kill me, after all_.'

"No you didn't. Her guard, Ronald messed up," Jason countered instantly. "You were there to guard Sonny, not Carly. Otherwise, you would have been in that courtroom. As Sonny's guard, you stood outside."

"You're brother is a chip off the block," Johnny complimented as he once again slapped Max on the back. "He had his gun out and ready for action, with a steady hand. I think all that boy needs is more hands on training and he'll raise within the ranks."

"Thank you," Max mumbled slightly flustered.

"Why don't you go join the poker game, see if you can beat Ethan's winning streak. He's getting an attitude," Jason suggested. When Max sat down at the table, Jason looked at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Training? Where would they train? And who would train them?" Jason probed as he looked at Johnny like he was insane. "What's rattling around in the head of yours."

"The two of them seriously need training. Max more than Milo. Did you see how beat up he looked as he was walking in here? Max thinks highly, probably too highly of Sonny. Whereas Milo, he didn't care that there were more experienced guards around, his gun was drawn and pointed at the enemy," Johnny offered his observation.

"Milo worships his brother," Jason commented. "If he rose up and Max didn't, there would be problems."

"Ah.. Maybe not, separate them. Have Max go down to Puerto Rico under Francis for six months and have Milo come under me. After the six months are over, switch them," Johnny suggested. "A year away from each other would do both of them a bit of good. Milo and Max relay heavily on each other, when they need to relay on the family."

"Why sent Max down first? Why not Milo?" Jason probed as he began to see the reason behind Johnny's suggestion.

"Max's view of me is distorted from Sonny, whereas Milo has barely heard of me," Johnny stated as he shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I love being the bogyman. But I need someone who is going to watch my back, not flinch when they have to look at me or take an order for me."

"That's reasonable and done. Now that we own the Zacchara territory, send in Ethan and Stephen over, have them clean house. I want all of Zacchara's loose ends tied in a knot and untraceable to the family," Jason ordered and he gently rubbed his hand over Josslyn's back. "I want the whole territory untraceable to the feds. Give them discretion to get rid of anything that's traceable."

"Speaking of feds, what are we going to do about Sonny? And that Federal Prosecutor, … what's her name…Claire Walsh. What's the plan with them? We letting her take care of Sonny for us by letting the trial processed as is or are we going to take them both down? " Johnny asked as he noted that Luke stood closer to Tracy than his by blow stood.

"The trial will put Sonny away or send him over the edge. Diane has informed me that Sonny wants Michael called to the witness stand, he's hoping that Michael will confess to killing Claudia," Jason grunted as he glared at Lucky's half brother. Waving his hand, he signaled for a beer only to have the boy look at him confused. "Damn idiot," Jason hissed as he glared.

Luke spotted the exchange and was quick to get Morgan a cold beer and a replacement for Johnny. He looked around for Lucky and Lulu but was unsuccessful at finding either of them. Sighing he moved away from the duo, Luke made his way back to Tracy.

"Should I have gotten rid of him?" Johnny asked softly.

"Naw, Carly might like him. She has this thing for hard luck cases," Jason grimaced as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out his phone, Jason ground his teeth as he saw that there was still no update about Carly's blood work. "What the hell could be taking that damn lab so long?"

"No clue, maybe their machines are broken," Johnny snickered as Jason glared at him. "Why don't you have Spinelli hack in and find out. Why would Michael confess to killing Claudia? He was… oh damn… what the hell happened?"

"Sonny arranged a birthday party for Claudia; I arrived with evidence with her involvement in Michael's shooting. Sonny announced to the world that once again, he was betrayed which got Claudia all freaked out. She then took Carly, while she was pregnant mind you, hostage. Carly, being Carly, escapes, only to have Claudia find her, she talks Claudia into helping her deliver her child," Jason explained softly as Josslyn started to get fussy. Jason made a special note of where everyone was in the room, but couldn't seem to locate the person he was looking for.

"Stephen said that Claudia was baby crazy and once she lost her child it was weird because she was fine with it. No woman is fine with losing their child. So I'm going to assume that she took Josslyn and run into Michael who went after his mother," Johnny figured groaning softly. "Tell me he doesn't take after Carly with her plans… that all I want to hear right now."

"He called me; I thought that I covered everything until Franco showed up. Shortly after that, Sonny was arrested for her murder," Jason finished, as he perused over the room. "Michael has been feeling guilty since Sonny is in prison for his actions, and now Sonny wants him to confess on the witness stand."

"It would kill Carly. There is no way that prosecutor will plead out, he would be facing a life sentence or the death penalty," Johnny whispered. "Damn, it's a great thing that Michael doesn't remember what happened."

"I'll say. Where the hell is Spinelli!" Jason snapped as he looked around the room again. He instantly regretted it when Josslyn gave a soft cry.

"Out back with Milo, Lucky and Lulu," Johnny stated as he pointed to the window in the far corner.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Glancing into the room from the small window in the door, Carly observed that Liz was asleep. Twisting the door knob softly, Carly wasn't surprised to see that the door was unlocked.

Smirking, she swiftly entered the room and softly closed the door. Going over the digital clock, she pushed in the hour button until it read three forty five a.m. Moving over to the only chair in the room, Carly moved it closer to the bed. As she made herself comfortable, Carly took a deep breath. '_Karma, it's a bitch_ _and so I'm I_.'

Reaching over, Carly slide her hand into Liz's hair. Griping tight to several locks, she yanked hard, instantly waking up the slumbering Liz.

"Owe, why did you do that?" Liz cried as she slowly sat up in bed, cradling her head. She blinked at Carly confusingly.

"Because I could," Carly sneered at her as she crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand.

"Just wait until I tell Jason what you have done," Liz threatened as she pulled the blankets closer to her. "He'll hate you."

"Really, Jason, he's going to hate me? You're more insane then your doctor's think you are, if you think that Jason could ever hate me," Carly dismissed easily as she balled up the paper. "What do you plan to tell Jason; that I left the comfort of my warm bed at four in the morning to come harass you? Go right ahead, Lip Gloss, we both could use a laugh."

"He'll believe me! Jason loves me," Liz gloated coldly as she smirked at Carly.

"No, he loves me and he loves our children," Carly corrected harshly as she hurled the balled up paper at Liz. A moment's thrill rushed through Carly as the ball hit Liz directly in the face. "Interesting reading, it seems that Jake isn't your child."

"He's my son," Liz counted as she clutched the ball in her hands. "Mine."

"When you stole from the PC fertility center last fall, you thought you were stealing just from Jason. Oh yes," Carly sneered coldly at Liz. "We know about that. You didn't just steal from Jason; you stole from me," Carly rebuked as she pointed to the paper in Liz's hand. She noted the guiltily look flash across Liz's face. "You stole a fertilize egg, my egg! I really should thank you for naming my son Jake. It will only serve to remind Jason and myself of our beginning."

"No, I checked. You're lying," Liz sobbed as she picked at the paper. "He's my baby, mine."

"The test was performed by Robin, herself. Three separate times," Carly gloated as she leaned closer to Liz. "Jason hates you. He hates that you stole our child from us and as for Lucky… well he wants nothing to do with you, ever again."

"No you're wrong. Lucky loves me," Liz wept as she smoothed out the paper. "He'll forgive me. He'll come back. He always comes back."

"Save your crocodile tears for someone else, honey, they don't do anything for me," Carly condemned as she leaned back. "Lucky's not Jason, he won't forgive you for sleeping with his brother and he defiantly won't forgive you for getting pregnant by him either."

"Yes, he can. This is just a bump in the road. Lucky loves me," Liz screeched softly at Carly.

Patting her hand over her mouth to indicate just how bored she was with the flow of the conversation, Carly smirked evilly at Liz. Her eyes went cold, causing Liz to shiver. "I wouldn't count on that. You're going crazy wanting Nickolas, your brother Steve's college prototype of Wellbutrin will insure that."

"Why would you do that to me? What have I ever done to you?" Liz sobbed as she looked at Carly pleadingly. Carly watching in morbid fascination as Liz morphed before her. Instantly the wound angel glared hatefully at her. "You shouldn't have been able to overcome the drug's effects. It should have been permanent. You should be panting like the bitch you are after Sonny," Liz stated as she pressed down the piece of paper in her hands.

"As for what you did to me, you tried to obliterate my life. The devastation caused by your drugging me, nearly killed Jason. It nearly destroyed me and its lasting effects have nearly killed our first son, Michael. Or have your so easily forgotten that Jason walked out of Sonny's apartment when he saw me coming down the stairs? You do so love to gloat that you're the heroine that found him laying face down in the snow," Carly hissed at Liz angrily, with a sure hand Carly slapped Liz across the face. Hard.

"Why now? Why tie me to Nickolas? Why do this to Lucky?" Liz whispered as she stared blankly at Carly. She placed a hesitant hand on her face.

"Karma. You had me sleep with someone Jason thought of as a brother. You chose to sleep with Nickolas the first time. Both of you were so smug that you didn't get caught. I knew then that Lucky didn't need someone like you. Especially since it was with Lucky's help that I figured out what you did," Carly whispered softly. "You could say that you got a dose of your own medicine."

"I tell," Liz threaten as her breathing speeding up. "I'll scream that you drugged me."

Smirking at her, Carly stood up and stretched. Pushing the chair back into its original place, she proceeded to point to the digital clock. "Like anyone will believe a crazy person like you," Carly sneered as she made it look like she tripped over the cord, effetely turning the clock off. "Look around Liz; you're going to be here a long time."

"I checked myself in, and I can check myself out," Liz hissed angrily at Carly. "This isn't over. I'll get Lucky back and my boys. No piece of paper is going to change that and no judge will get a child over to a mobster when there is a suitable alternative."

"Oh, yes it is," Carly laughed softly. "Lucky's not Jason, he won't forgive you. Or take you back; he doesn't want anything to do with you. You are officially out of my life, Jason's and now my family's life. Jason has claimed Jake, Lucky is thinking of adopting Cameron. You're unwanted and unnecessary to their lives, our lives."

"You're a liar," Liz commented as she fought off her blanket. "Lucky and I will never be done. We're forever!"

"If you say so," Carly said as a parting shot. Quickly, she opened the door and walked out of the room. Closing the door before Liz could follow her, Carly dashed to the access panel. She had barely closed it before Liz exploded from her room screaming her name.

'_Damn, I hope Vinnie keeps everyone out of my room until I get back._'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Oh god, Sensei! This is bad, this is really bad," Spinelli commented as he jumped up out of his chair. Tossing up his arms he pointed first to Jason and then to his computer. Leaping back into his chair, Spinelli speed typed on his computer. "Stone Cold, oh… man. This is bad!" Shooting out of his chair again, Spinelli stutters as he twists his hair around as he frantically gestures towards his computer.

"What?" Jason questioned as he put Josslyn in her baby carrier. "Is it Carly's medical report?"

"What? Huh, no," Spinelli dismissed as his bewildered eyes lacked onto Jason. "This is much worse! It's a catastrophe!"

"Spin…"

"The destruction this is going to have is on an epic level! This would bring about the end Valkyrie and Stone Cold, their epic relationship..." Spinelli's rattled off as he hopped back into the chair he just vacated and started typing away on his computer again. "And the hits just keep coming! The false one's who stole the Master's goods… the last bits of them were… oh god… were released."

"Spin…"

"The brother of the demon formally known as Craig; was as unhinged as his brother! The defenders of the night need to start defending! The Fearsome one will not be able to defend herself against this on slot!" Spinelli shouted almost waking Josslyn.

"Spinelli! What the hell are you talking about?" Jason snapped. "What about Carly? Is this about her pending blood work? So help me if you do any crazy talk right now… just give it to me plain."

Quirking on eyebrow, Johnny looked from Jason to Lucky. Catching Francis's eye, Johnny smirked at Jason. Picking up a fresh bottle of beer from the bar, Johnny snickered. "It's like watching a train wreck, I just can't look away. And yet, I'm sufficiently entertained."

"Why am I not surprised. Doesn't take much to entertain you," Lucky dismissed as he took a swig of his beer. He took a seat next to Johnny and watched in fascination as Jason's frustration level rapidly rose.

"What no… ah… it's in regard to your most delicate …" Spinelli whispered as he gestured to Jason's crouch. Seeing Jason glare at him, Spinelli continued. "The last bit of stolen goods was signed out five days ago."

"Who?" Jason growled as his eyes glowed.

"To one Jasper Jax," Spinelli murmured as he gestured towards his computer. "But that's not all! Stone Cold, he ordered fertility medicine! There could be another progeny in the making!"

"Anything else I should know about?" Jason clipped out. "What about Carly's medical report?"

"Ah… see here's the thing.." Spinelli started as the room groaned. Moving behind Milo, Spinelli pecked his head on. "The lab was done with her blood work hours ago."

"What!" Bobbie hissed as she walking into the Haunted Starr. "What do you mean they were done hours ago?"

"Mother of the Valkyrie!" Spinelli greeted warmly. "They were done with it, but it the information clashes with her medical history. They have been testing it again and again. So far they are up to three times. It appears that your lustrous daughter does not have ZBT, it was a ruse to cover the fertility drugs in her system."

"Oh god, Luke get me a drink," Bobbie groaned as she strode over to the bar. Luke quickly handed over a shot.

Suddenly the computer started to rapidly beep. Rushing around Milo, Spinelli grimaced as he frantically started to type. Everyone heard him muttering to himself as he repeatedly started to glance at Jason and then the computer.

"Out with it," Lulu demanded.

"The ex- Maternal One has just changed the paternity results. She put herself back as the mother of the Small Stone Cold One. And it looks like…. the theory of the Reformed One… it… ah… his theory revolves around Nobel Emily. Both machines coincide with a death. The first one is Noble Emily's and the second is Fair Georgie's. I… I just found evidence that proves it true."

"What?" Johnny challenged as he rushed towards the computer geek.

With a squeak, Spinelli bounded out of his seat, only to have Jason grab his arm. Looking into Jason's blue eyes, he saw how shattered he was.

"Show me… just show me."

~Jarly~

TBC


	11. Shake Down 11

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: I'm sorry if I confused several of you. Pouts, that wasn't my intention! In the last chapter there were some hidden clues. If you didn't get them, that is fine because I'm hoping this chapter clears it up some of them. If not, tell me what has you so confused, so I can fix it.

* * *

_

"Get back here!" Liz shrieked enraged as she ran down the hallway. "He's my baby! Mine! When I'm done with you, no one will love you!" Huffing, Liz ran past two orderlies, she found herself restrained by one of them.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't be screaming like…."

"Get the hell off of me!" Liz bellowed as she attacked the orderly. She raked her nails down his face in an attempt to get him to let go. "I can leave anytime I wish! Carly! Get back here!"

"Don't let go of her," the nurse on duty snapped as she raced towards the scene. "Miss Webber, I expect better behavior from…"

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are? I'm leaving this place," Liz yelled as she struggled to get lose. "I have every legal right to leave, check my file!"

"Kindly take Miss Webber back to her room. And Hassan, lock it down," the nurse ordered as she glared at Liz. "I will check your file and contact your doctors."

"You can do that now!" Liz bawled as she was dragged down the hallway.

Processing to the nurse's station, the nurse noted that there was a letter in the out bound slot. Sighing heavily, she picked it up and placed it on the countertop. Logging into the computer system, she quickly checked Liz's file. She noted who Liz's doctor was as she picked up the phone. Dialing Lainey Winters's home number, the phone rang several times before Lainey picked up.

"Hello," Lainey greeted.

"Doctor Winter's, there is a problem with Miss Webber," the nurse stated as she looked over Liz's profile. "She's displaying aggressive tendencies and delusions."

"Let's not go overboard diagnosing patients…"

"Fine, then you can suture the orderly's hands and face," the nurse snapped. "Liz Webber is currently lockdown; I will not tolerate any more of my coworkers being abused so that you can play at being a doctor!"

"Fine, contact Lucky Spencer and I'll be there within the hour," Lainey ordered but you could hear her anger by the tightness of her voice.

"Lucky Spencer has retained at attorney, he now has a cease and desists order," the nurse replied as she read the new notes on the file. "Would you like me to contact Nikolas Cassadine?"

"What, he got an attorney? I thought I got through to him," Lainey sighed. "What else does it say?"

"Lucky Spencer repeatedly requested that one Doctor Lainey Winters, leave him out of the treatment of his ex-wife. His request was subsequently dismissed; he is now demanding that he be left alone. No further contact is to be made between Lucky Spencer, Doctor Winters and Elizabeth Webber. If any contact is made it will be in direct violation …"

"Enough," Lainey whispered. "I'll be there within the hour. Don't call Nikolas or Lucky on this."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Turning the water on full blast, Carly took several deep breaths. '_I'm getting too old for this._' Straining her ears, she couldn't hear anything but the water rushing at her. Hastily moving through her shower routine, Carly was washing her hair when she finally relaxed. '_Jason better bring Jake around to see me soon, real soon._'

Stepping out of the shower, Carly looked over the bathroom. Taking her time, she had to make sure that nothing was out of place. '_As long at Jason doesn't ask, I should be able to get away with this.' _Thinking of Jason, Carly unearthed her buried dreams of her once family. '_We will be a family, we are a family. Only this time we will all be together. Finally my fractured family is being put back together. Thank you… thank you.'_

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

A shrill whistle was heard over the angry voices, affectingly silencing everyone. Jason looked around for the person responsible, and was surprised to see Tracy pulling her fingers out of her mouth.

"Ok everyone, back away from Spiegel! And let him talk," Tracy ordered briskly.

"Spinelli!" Lulu shouted as she lost her temper. "How hard is it to say, 'Spinelli!' You've known him for years."

"To my determent, yes I know," Tracy sneered as she took a sip of her vodka. "But that's the issue here; its where are Emily and Georgie? How fast to we need to get to them. Jax has been dead for what almost two days…. who is watching my niece?"

"Do they need medical attention, and do we have the resource to get to them, get them out without hurting them or have we missed the mark?" Milo stated as he tried to calm Lulu down. "Besides, Tracy and Spinelli have this love, hate relationship going on. Who are we to interfere?"

"Muscles is right. We need to prepare to wage war. For one false move will have lasting cat…"

"Spinelli," Jason grounded out, cutting him off. "I need details, we're going in tonight. Johnny, get the crew together. I want this over with, now!"

"Yes, Stone Cold," Spinelli squeaked as he got back onto his computer. That's amore blasted out of Spinell's pocket, jumping up he reached in and extracted his cell phone.

Walking back towards the bar, Jason was moving near Tracy when he heard Spinelli. "Huh, Stone Cold?" Grinding his teeth, Jason had to fight his reaction to pull out his gun. Squaring his shoulders, he turned around and faced the boy. "Jane Jax has just arrived in Port Charles; she contacted Jax's usual drive, Valentino."

"How did you know?" Johnny questioned as he noticed that Jason's patience was at the limit. '_He's going to start taking people out soon_.'

"Carly… she… she has him drive me around. He always calls around this time to see if I need a ride. She doesn't like it…he's on the phone and wants to know if he should pick her up," Spinelli mumbles.

"Valentino? Valentino Clemente?" Francis demanded as he swiped the cell phone from the computer geek. "Val, that you?" Laughing for a bit, Francis nodded to Johnny as an evil smile speared his face. "Pick her up, if she goes anywhere other than Carly's, the hotel or the hospital, call me. Phone's on." Pausing for a bit, Francis looked puzzled until he smirked. "Yeah, he's back."

"How did Carly hire him?" Johnny asked confused. "He's one of the best?"

"Sonny," Jason clipped as he looked at Spinelli. "Good call. Get me that information."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Shuffling around several papers, Patrick sighed as he unlocked the door to his house. Walking inside, he could tell by the state of disarray that Robin had been busy. His watched as his father pointed out a full paced suitcase. '_Damn, that guard was right. Did she think that I would just let her take my child from me?_' Shaking his head, he tossed the unwanted mail onto the side desk. Picking up the phone, he hit the speed dial.

"Greetings from Grand Central Station," Matt chirped happily. In the background, Emma squalled happily.

"Hey, bro how are you?" Patrick greeted him as Noah made himself at home.

"I'm good and so is your baby girl," Matt laughed softly. "I still say, she's going to be a heart breaker."

"Yeah, takes right after her mother," Patrick agreed, sighing softly. "Can I ask a really big favor?"

"Does this have anything to do with me suddenly taking care of Emma for the day?" Matt inquired gently. "Cause you know, I don't mind the day bit, but I'm not sure I'm up for the night part."

"Can you watch her, until I pick her up?" Patrick whispered. "Dad and I could, maybe join you for a late night dinner. That is if you're up to it?" Patrick saw his father wander into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Matt probed as he picked up an unusual vibe.

"No, but I'll explain later. Right now, I have to go …ah…. deal with Robin and the mess she created," Patrick grumbled. As he hung up the phone, he heard the front door open. He waited until the door closed, before looking up at her. The righteous indignation that shined from her face sealed it for Patrick, he made his decision.

"You've had your fun, now where's Emma?" Robin demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. Patrick didn't feel anything as she glared at him.

"Michael's dead. Because of your drug protocol, that boy is dead," Patrick stated softly. As he mentally flashed back to the hospital room where Epiphany said it could have easily been Emma.

"No, it wasn't my protocol," Robin dismissed as she pointed her figure towards the door. "It's because of Carly…"

"Carly didn't kill her son! You did! You didn't bother to get new MRI's, you missed several brain bleeds! Michael is dead because he didn't come off your medication!" Patrick bellowed angrily. "Carly's inconsolable! Jason's out for blood! All because of you! You did this."

"No, no… Michael refused to come in," Robin argued.

"Bull! Jason brought him in the last time. He could have been saved if it was caught then. But no, you thought your original diagnose was perfect! You killed a little boy!" Patrick reinforced. "You betrayed… this is all on you. You need to move out."

"What? This is my home," Robin disputed dispassionately.

"No, Robin. This is my house, my home. You need to leave," Patrick whispered brokenly.

"Fine, I'll take Emma with me," Robin stated coldly. Her eyes twinkling with knowledge; that he would never just let Emma go.

"I have full custody of Emma. The judge didn't think you could be trusted with visitation, so he didn't award you any. You're medical license has been revoked pending a full independent medical review. And I think, the DA is looking to bring manslaughter charges against you," Patrick callously stated. "So with all that being said, you need to leave and since you're all ready packed, you can grab your suitcases and go."

"Fine! I don't need this hassle anyways," Robin snapped as she grabbed a suitcase by the door and proceeded to walk out. The house vibrated when the door slammed shut.

"That was hash, but it needed doing," Noah stressed as he walked back into the family room. "However, I would wait until you hear her car start before leaving. Also, that guard… I can't remember his name said that I locksmith will be here within a half hour to change the locks."

"How did it get to this? I mean, I also knew that Robin disliked Carly… but that was something else," Patrick wondered as he continued to stare at the door. "How could she be that cold? Since when does the mob do us any favors?"

"You only saw glimpses of it when you resisted her time table for things, like have a real apartment, have kids and getting a house. She thought that having a child with you would tie you to her, like Michael ties Jason to Carly," Noah reasoned. "The 'mob' or Carly if you want to look at it that way is paying us back, since we saved Michael's life."

"Fine, Carly is paying us back, that's so like her. I can't believe that Robin, dismissed that kid's life all because she didn't like his mother?" Patrick said as he staggered. "Seriously, she nearly got him killed. As it was, God was smiling down on that kid today," Patrick whispered. He gasped when a sound come from the front door.

"What are you going to do when Robin finds out that Michael is still alive?" Noah wondered as he moved towards the front door.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Peering through the window, Lainey watched as Liz angrily paced back and forth in the room. Knowing that the rooms where sound proof didn't matter, she knew that Liz was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her red face gave her away along with the wild gesturing of her hands. Opening Liz's chart, Lainey read it over. '_If only Lucky would relent. I know that I can fix their relationship along with helping Liz deal._'

Closing the chart, Lainey pinched the bridge of her nose. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a crumpled up piece of paper. Feeling curious, she picked it up. Gasping, Lainey sharply snapped her head up. '_All those times she mocked Carly at Jakes; could Liz have been gloating about this?_'

"Hey Doc," Hassan greeted as he come down the hallway.

"Hello Hassan," Lainey greeted as he approached her. "How are you doing? I hear that you were attacked?"

"I've been better," Hassan answered as he peered into the room. "Don't let her fool you; she's pissed off big time. She was talking trash about being drugged up; some joemo was going to come for her because they have a lock, and some girl named Carly how she was never going to get her hands on someone named Jake."

"That's your honest opinion?" Lainey inquired. "That's she's pissed off, not crazy or having a breakdown?"

"My honest opinion is she faking. Shit was going to hit the fan and Liz wanted a way to sleep with her husband's brother but take any responsibility for her actions. Or she could be crazy and he took advantage of her. With you backing her up she could take him to court and get a pretty penny. The man's loaded," Hassan whispered softly as he continued to peer in the room. "When you go in, watch what she does. You'll see that's something is off."

"Thanks," Lainey whispered as she knocked on the door. Giving Hassan a small smile, she opened the door. "Can you come get me in a half hour?"

"You got it boss."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Pulling up alongside an abandon warehouse, Valentino knew he made the right call when he went to work for Carly. '_Easiest gig I ever took_ _and it got me away from Sonny._' Getting out, he noted that there was no one around. Opening the back door, he offered his hand.

"You sure this is where you want to go?" Valentino probed softly.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Lady Jane laughed warmly.

"You mind if I stick around, just in case?" Valentino inquired wondering how she wanted to be driven here.

"I was hoping you would say that," Lady Jane commented gleefully.

Shaking his head, he watched the old lady meander across the road. He opened the car door and retook his seat. He saw Lady Jane look at him, before continuing into the warehouse. Getting comfortable, Valentino pulled out his berretta. Checking the gun over, he just had enough time to smile before his phone rang. Answering the phone, he put it on speaker.

"Old lady at three, its no man's land out here," Valentino answered before any questions could be asked. "A virtual wasteland."

"How long has she been in the building?" Jason questioned.

Sitting upright, Valentino smirked as he glanced at his watch. "Thirty three seconds."

"Good, we're here," Johnny replied as several cars pulled up.

As Valentino exited his car, he nodded to his superiors as he noted that it was the full crew. '_Let the good times roll… wait is that? It can't be…. Well I'll be damned. Welcome back Lucky, it's about time you started showing some sense_.' Moving silently, he fell into place.

"Let's put the Seal's to shame," Jason ordered as the crew descended upon the warehouse.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Monica was putting the final touches on the last chart in her office when the door flew open. Gasping in shock, she clutched her pen before glaring at her sister-in law. "Tracy."

"Monica," Tracy greeted as she fell into the chair.

"Drunk?" Monica snickered.

"I believe that's you," Tracy replied nastily, she held up her hand to forestall any further bantering. "Look I'm not here because I've suddenly grown fawn of you; I still think my brother could have done a lot better then you. Jason wants you on duty. Bobbie is visiting Carly for a few minutes and then will be joining us."

"What happened?" Monica demanded as she noted Tracy's paler.

"The Jax's are what happened. Jerry and Jasper… they … no, I'm not going to get your hopes up. Jason is on the hunt, if … when… he'll call," Tracy stated distractedly.

"Tracy, is this good or bad? Is Jason hurt?" Monica challenged.

"No, it's not Jason but its family. That's all I can say right now, please Monica don't ask… hope is a painful thing," Tracy whispered.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

The site before him horrified Jason; it looked like it was straight from a horror movie. His little sister was alive, just barely. Accessing the part of him that was Jason Quartermaine, he looked over the machines. Knowledge poured into him. Reading the machines, Jason determined that Lady Jane came here with the express intention to killing off both women. '_According to Max, Jax was going to divorce Carly. She would have been fighting Jax to keep her family, without knowing that Josslyn's mine. This would have come out then, when she needed me the most. It's too planed out, too methodical to be Jerry's plan and too dirty to be Jax's. That would leave the mother. But why?_'

Jason knew that if Emily and Georgie, survived coming out of the medically induced comas; they would have a long hard road ahead of them. He knew that both women were going to need extensive medical attention, and therapy.

Gently he touched his sister for the first time in years; he felt his eyes starting to burn. Lowering his head; he placed his mouth near her ear. Whispering softly, "I'm here Em. You've safe now. Lucky's here, we found you because of your connection. I'm getting you to GH and Monica as fast as I can arrange it. Don't stop fighting now. You're almost home."

"Let me go! This is no way to treat a lady," Lady Jane irritating voice echoed in the warehouse. Sounds of a struggle and duck type being pulled followed soon thereafter. "I hope you heathens rot in hell!" The sounds of her struggling against his men did little to nothing to sooth Jason's burning rage.

Straitening up, Jason silently gave his men orders. He wasn't surprised that Lucky was quick to take up residence near Emily. '_Thank god for the whole weird Spencer vibes_.' Jason forced himself to move away from his sister, towards the old woman. He noted that it took two of his men to strap her into the chair. Lady Jane was strong, but foolish.

"Why?" Jason gutted as he pointed his gun at an old woman. "Tell me why?"

"Why should I? What are you going to do? Cry like a little boy we both know you are? You can't make a move without your puppeteer telling you that it is ok," Lady Jane taunted recklessly. "You won't hurt me, not without Sonny's say so." Gasping, Lady Jane was flabbergasted. Her face stung, and she could feel the blood dripping check.

"I'm no one's puppet," Jason sneered as his icy blue eyes raked her over. Pulling back the hammer, Jason felt nothing as fear leaped into Lady Jane's eyes. "Why?" Mentally he waited a few seconds, and then pulled the trigger.

"You missed me," Lady Jane whispered in delight until she saw Jason smirk at her. Slowly, the pain ran up her arm. "Do you plan to take me apart in pieces?"

"No," Jason answered honestly. "I plan to torture you, the way your sons tortured Carly. Then I plan to send you back to them."

"You're taking your chances by letting me walk out of here," Lady Jane groaned in pain. "My sons will avenge me."

"Lady you're sons are dead," Johnny commented as he joined in on the discussion. "The guards pumped a half clip into Jax and Carly… well; she killed off Jerry for us. Of course, we also burned the bodies beyond recognition."

"No! Not my sons! How could you do that to your best friend? How could you do that to her daughter?" Lady Jane demanded angrily. Struggling to get out of the chair, Jason could tell she was running on adrenaline at this point.

"Looks like someone didn't tell mommy that he couldn't have kids," Jason snickered softly at Lady Jane. Squatting down, Jason looked at her. "She's my daughter. And if Carly didn't kill Jerry, I damn well would have."

"I should have known better from a slut like her," Lady Jane grunted loudly as she continued to struggle with the bounds. "She wasn't worthy of my son. Gutter trash, that's what she is. Gutter trash."

"It still doesn't answer my question of why?" Jason said as he again cocked his gun. Pointing it at her knee, Jason smiled politely. "I've got all night." Again, Jason waited only a few seconds before pulling the trigger. He was instantly rewarded with screams of pain.

"Alright enough, I'll talk," Lady Jane cried as tears spilled down her checks.

"Speak," Johnny granted her a reprieve from Jason's anger.

"You destroyed my son! It was because of your actions Jerry went rogue! If it wasn't for your interference, Jerry would have never have been caught by the IRS. Even Jax agreed that he should have gotten rid of you years ago," Lady Jane shouted at Jason, spittle falling from her mouth.

"Look at this, she's foaming from the mouth," Johnny taunted as he scratched his nose. "You think we should tell her, that is was Carly's interference that caused Jerry to get caught?"

"Carly? She couldn't have," Lady Jane dismissed.

"Leave her to her delusions," Johnny snickered. "She's crazy as it is."

"You're not helping," Jason grunted at Johnny.

"Was I suppose to?" Johnny questioned amazed right before both of them laughed.

"Laugh while you can," Lady Jane sneered. "You're going to pay. You and that bitch killed my son long before he came back to Port Charles! This is only the start of what is in store for you."

"Why Georgie?" Johnny wondered. "She had nothing to do with what happened. So why take her? And what is Sam's involvement in all this?"

"Georgie came across Jerry has he was moving Emily. Somewhere in the park," Lady Jane answered. "Jax refused to kill her, so she joined Emily. It was the perfect compromise."

"What else is coming?" Jason demanded as he placed his gun next to her other knee. Without giving her time to respond he pulled the trigger. "All of the details…"

"An IRS audit will show that Carly's been stealing from Jax, she'll be charged with embezzlement. With Sam's help the feds have evidence of kidnapping, and her detention of Emily and Georgie. She's looking at prison for life. The evidence against Sonny for murder and extortion has already been delivered to the federal prosecutor," Lady Jane laughed hysterically as tears slide down her face. "You lose this time. Nothing you do will save them."

"Since Jax is dead, any evidence of embezzlement is void. Carly inherits everything, as his wife. As for Sonny, thank you," Jason sincerely whispered. He watched Lady Jane absorb the news, devastation shined in her eyes.

"Jason, anything else you want to ask?" Johnny probed softly. "The boys want to get the girls to General Hospital. What are we going to do with her?" Hearing footsteps, Johnny tried to signal the man to stay away but he just kept walking towards them.

"Lucky, is there something you need help with?" Jason asked as the man passed him.

Before anyone knew what was happening Lucky had his gun out and pointed at Lady Jane's head. Without saying a word, Lucky pulled the trigger. "Die bitch. Have Spinelli check to see if there are any more spawns running around. I want no surprises."

"Lucky, give me your gun," Johnny ordered as he held out his hand.

"You have my gun," Lucky stated as he handed off the gun to Johnny. "That's your spare."

"Kid, you're lucky I like you," Johnny stressed as he glared at Lucky. "Francis, call in the cleanup crew, tell them I want this place to shine. Oh and Spencer… don't think that sitting at Emily's bedside is going to save you from me." Pocketing the gun, Johnny cupped Lucky back the back of the neck and forcibly dragged him away from the scene.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Cornering Steven Webber, Lainey was lost for words. She started and stopped her first sentence several times, causing Steven to look at her funny.

"Does this have anything to do with Liz?" Steven asked kindly.

"Kind of… maybe in a roundabout way, in a confusing roundabout way. Liz is claiming that Carly has drugged her using your college thesis drug prototype," Lainey stated softly only to see Steven becoming agitated. "She said that Carly told her it was in retaliation for when she drugged Carly with it several years ago."

"The drug I was working with was, _gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid or more commonly referred to as ghb the date rape drug," Steven hissed at Lainey as he pulled to the side of the hallway. "I was testing it on small children with narcolepsy. I nearly lost my scholarship when several small bags went missing. Now you're telling me that my sister is responsible for drugging someone?"

"What about Carly, she could have drugged Liz?" Lainey countered softly attempting to get Steven to see that Liz might be a victim also.

"Wake up!" Steven snapped at Lainey. "My sister has you wrapped around her finger. When the hell would Carly drug Liz? And Carly admitting to it, does that sound like Carly to you? Take the blinders off; my sister is anything but innocent. If Carly knew that Liz drugged her with that stuff… would this be the reaction? Where's the explosion? Where is Carly barging in, crazy or not, to confront Liz?"

"I…ah… Carly wouldn't not while …"

"Take the rose colored glasses off," Steven suggested as he sighed. Running a hair though his hair, he felt older. "Now if you don't mind, I have to find a way to tell that scary silent guy that Carly calls a best friend, that she was drugged. No, better yet. You can tell him, that Liz admitted to drugging Carly."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Grabbing her phone on the first ring, Monica's nerves were nearly shot. But she felt a bit of satisfaction at beating both Tracy and Bobbie to the phone.

"Monica Quartermaine," she greeted stiffly.

"We found them; they're alive and incoming into General Hospital. If Epiphany is not there, call her in. They in extremely bad shape," Jason conveyed. "Tell Bobbie, it's worse than we thought, muscle breakdown has already begun and they have been in their comas continuously."

"Who has?" Monica questioned softly. "Jason, who did you find?"

"Priory one Monica, full lockdown, no one is to know. Use only the people you trust the most," Jason whispered softly. "I'm bringing Emily home."

~Jarly~

TBC


	12. Deals and Dealing 12

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Releasing his breath slowly, Jason listened in as Johnny continued to berate Lucky. Relaxing his back muscles with ever breath he took, he closed his eyes for a moment. Tuning them out, Jason's mind started to race. 'Sam might or might not be involved in this mess. But someone out there has information that could possibly send Carly to prison for kidnapping and torture.'

Opening his eyes, he stared hard at Lucky before switching over to Johnny. Seeing his second in command's silent question, Jason narrowed his eyes on Lucky.

"What the hell is going on with you Lucky?" Johnny demanded as he relaxed into the leather seat. "Where was your mind? What if we need further information regarding Emily's care?"

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked confused. "We have that quack doctor that has been treating them! She's safe now."

"I mean, you're bouncing all over the place. One minute you're a clean cut cop and the next you're just like I remember you, tough as nails mobster," Johnny explained as he gave Lucky a look.

"I don't know…" Lucky answered softly. Seeing that his answer wasn't going to be accepted as is, Lucky sighed. "Before Emily passed, there were days when everything was good. Even my worst days weren't that bad. I would make time to see her, even if it was just in passing. After her passing, I was just disconnected to everything and everyone."

"Still doesn't explain your apparent animosity for Jason and don't sprout crap about Liz or Jake. Not that Jake isn't a good reason…but this goes back further than that. Do you even know?" Johnny probed.

Pausing Lucky thinks back over his time in Port Charles. Confused, he rubs a hand on the side of his face. "It doesn't make sense, but the first time I started to feel this way was Emily got hurt. And there was no action, there was always no action."

"I'm not Emily's keeper," Jason stated as he looked at Lucky.

"BULL! You use that line every time! Every time! But when Sonny got involved with her; you took action! You jumped right in! Got right in her face and when that didn't work, you got in his. You took the business from him; but that's all you did! He crossed a line, by going after Emily. She was to be untouchable, sacred! You told me, you promised that she would never be touched by the mob. And once their relationship was over you gave it back!" Lucky exploded as he silently raged. He clenched and unclench his hands.

"You won't touch Emily because you're mob and Jason declared her sacred," Johnny mumbled as he gave the young Spencer a pitying look. "God, what a mess."

"Lucky you're in charge of Emily and Georgie's protection. I want a full lockdown. Monica is going to bring in those she trusts the most. We…."

"That's it! You're not going to address it? Just let it slide?" Lucky demanded agitated.

"Enough!" Jason snapped. "I don't have to explain myself to you or my actions. Full lockdown, no one but those select medical personal, and the crew get near them. If you can't handle it, tell me now."

"Oh I can handle it," Lucky hissed. "You try taking me off this, and Johnny will be in charge." With the limo slowing down, Lucky didn't wait for it to stop as he opened and step out. Slamming the door closed, he quickly made his way towards the back entrance of General Hospital.

"Jason?" Johnny inquired as they continued to sit there.

"The business wasn't fully returned to Sonny. Four different families were vying to take control, I was too busy fighting outsiders to take action in house," Jason whispered. "When the dust settled, their relationship was over and he moved on to someone else."

"I know that, you know that. Lucky will come around to see that something else was holding your attention at the time or Francis will let it slip. He's mad about Emily, not Liz or Jake. The same way you are right now about Carly," Johnny reasoned. "He'll see that Sonny s going to get what is coming to him."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Gently Carly leaned over Michael, touching his baby fine hair. Her fingers touched the wrap. Feeling the room start to spin, Carly gripped the bed rail. Reach over, she searched for the cord. Her hand found what it was seeking. Pulling the cord with all her might, she barly registered the door being flung open.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Jason flipped it open. "About damn time," he grumbled. Hitting the talk button he barked, "What took you so long?"

"We ran her blood work five different times," Patrick stated sounding scared. "Jason, Carly's blood work has indicated several things that I wanted to be certain of before I called you. Her blood work indicates that recently Fertility drugs were induced to her system. Two weeks at the most, she does not have ZBT, but the drug dosage was high. I…. I have contacted Doctor Winter's Carly's old Ob/GYN Doctor Maya Winters. She has agreed to come out of retirement for Carly after she heard about her last pregnancy."

"Wait…what? Carly's pregnant?" Jason demanded stunned. "How far along?"

"About week at the most, you will know more when Doctor Winters has spoken to you. So far she has ordered complete bed rest for the duration of Carly's pregnancy," Patrick stated sounding stressed.

"She has meet Carly right?" Jason inquired amazed. "How the hell does one keep her in bed all day and for nine months?"

"She wants to talk to you sometime today to go over the lists of things that Carly is and is not to do," Patrick sighed. "It's a damn long list Jason. She wants to meet with you a.s.a.p."

"I'm at General Hospital now, where is she?" Jason inquired as he signaled Johnny that he was leaving the limo.

"Near Carly's room…. she'll be there waiting for you to show up."

Hanging up the phone, Jason gracefully exited the limo. Nodding to the crew, he didn't have to count before Monica launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He held her as she sobbed out her frustration; anger and her happiness at have one more of her children back.

"Why?" Monica demanded. "Why her?"

Jason didn't answered but held her just a bit closer. He knew from dealing with Carly that she really didn't want an answer, just someone to hold her. Glancing at the medical personal that Monica had chosen, he saw that everyone had tears sliding down their faces. He could hear Epiphany barking out orders, her voice cracking several times. His crew took orders from her when it came to moving them into the building and ensuring their security.

Letting go of Monica, Jason watched as she jogged over to Emily. Her medical training kicked in as she started to order tests. He caught up to them as the group moved into a secure part of the building.

"Alright, we're locking it down," Lucky stated loudly. "No one but those you see here are to know."

"But what about Edward, he should know. And Georgie's family, someone needs to tell them," Monica protested.

"After the danger has passed, we will invite them here," Lucky stressed. "Out top priority is to insure their safety and health. Once we can be assured that it has passed, we'll bring in their family members," Lucky answered smoothly. As he looked down at Emily, with a shaking hand he reverently touched her hair. "Let's make them comfortable."

"I forgot how good he was at that," Jason whispered.

"That's because you have been dealing with his misplaced anger for how many years," Johnny whispered back. "So tell, what are the chances that Carly is pregnant with your kid?"

"Way to high, it's a suckers bet. Jax was seriously intending on screwing her over," Jason stated softly as his eyes narrowed. "Makes me wonder, just what else they hold Carly accountable for?"

"Do you want me to ask Sam? She might have some insight into this mess? Or do you think she's just an innocent bystander that is conveniently being used?" Johnny wondered as he looked over the sterile room that Emily and Georgie would be staying. "Maybe you can convince Carly to make this room less sterile but still functioning?"

"This would take her a day or two at the most," Jason answered as he looked around the room. "But it might be enough to distract her while I arrange for something else."

"Get a house that will take her about five to six months to complete. Just assign someone else to assist with the helping her," Ethan added as he stood by the entrance door. "While you're waiting on that, give her small side projects."

Johnny noted that several ears were intently listening in. Glancing at Jason, Johnny smirked at him. "Damn, I just wish that Jax was still alive, he would be facing a life sentence for this."

"That is if Mac didn't kill him for hurting his little girl," Valentino commented coolly.

"Jax did this?" one of the nurses asked amazed. "He always seemed so nice."

"Maybe he was as crazy as his brother," another one commented. "Look at Robin; she seemed nice if a bit judgmental."

"Crazy doesn't cover it, from what I heard," the first nurse rebutted.

Moving out of the room, the guards still kept a watch as the medical staff did their jobs. Jason observed as Lucky found a seat that was close to Emily but not in the way.

"Ethan, you and Stephen head out to Zacchara territory. Clean it up. Get rid of anything that can lead the feds to our door. Make it squeaky clean, you have full discretion. Do it fast and do it quick. Francis pack a bag, by the end of this week, you are going down to Puerto Rico for two years. Max will be joining you for the first six months, switching off with his brother. Break their codependence on each other," Johnny ordered quietly.

Smiling cruelly, Jason looked over the crew. "Sonny's trial is about to start heating up. With Ethan and Stephen gone, I want everyone on high alert. Things are about to go down and go down hard. Everyone is watching to see how I retaliate against Sonny, they're not expecting me to bring war upon them," Jason stated as he looked each man in the eye. "I'm not Sonny, and I'm not playing around. Everything will be solidified by the end of this week."

"Spinelli has been covertly recording the trial, so if any of you want to watch it while you're here it can be arranged. A poker table and amenities will arrive within a few hours," Johnny added as he looked around. "We want round the clock guards on this floor. If you see anyone other than who is here from our crew, shoot to kill. The medical staff will be vetted by Spinelli and cleared by Monica, if not their gone."

"We're good there," Francis whispered as a nurse come rushing out into the hallway. Watching her leave, he nodded to Johnny. "We totally shame the Seals, you coming out with us tonight?"

"Milo has checked in. House is secure," Ethan stated as he moved out of Monica's way.

"Play a few hands. I have to talk to one of Carly's doctors but I'll be back," Jason stated as he moved towards the exit.

"Pack extras. Jason needs to let off steam. Lots of steam," Johnny ordered. "We're going to have some fun tonight." Laughing Johnny jogged after Jason.

Yanking open the door, Jason smirked as he heard Johnny behind him grumbling. "Someone needs to hit the gym."

"Someone is going to need a home gym and firing range," Johnny volleyed back. "Nine months man, nine months."

"Mister Morgan!" Steven Webber greeted him anxiously as he pushed Lainey in front of him. "This Doctor Winters needs to have a word with you. It's regarding Carly and Liz, their history and yours."

"I'll take this meeting," Johnny stressed as he nodded to Jason and then to Vinnie. "You go see Carly's doctor. She's waiting."

"Why is my aunt here, she retired?" Lainey asked Jason as he passed her. Reaching a hand out, she found her wrist grabbed by the other guard. "What I have to say, I will say to Jason."

"Steve, nice to see you again," Johnny greeted coldly. "What is this about?"

"DeMarco," Steve whispered horrified. Shaking Lainey, Steve glared at her.

"Carly admitted to drugging Liz. Making her susceptible to Nikolas's advances," Lainey stated defiantly.

"For god's sakes!" Steve snapped loudly, pushing Lainey aside. "Liz admitted to drugging Carly, years ago. It had to be sometime in November of ninety-nine. Now she's saying that Carly drugged her in retaliation."

"November of ninety-nine? Are you sure?" Johnny demanded as his temper started to get the better of him. Growling softly, Johnny clenched his teeth. '_Damn, when the hell is this going to let up? No wonder Jason wants to kill someone._' Glaring at Lainey, Johnny demanded coldly, "And just what did Liz drug her with?"

"Damn sure. I nearly lost my scholarship because of her. The drug… it was _gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid," Steve bluntly stated as his palms started to moisten.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"It's a date rape drug!" Jason snapped as he moved towards Steve. Picking him up, Jason slammed him against the wall. "Are you telling me, Liz drugged Carly?"

"Jason, there is no need…"

"Shut up, Lainey!" Doctor Winters ordered. "Jason put that poor man down. You cannot blame him for his sister's actions."

"Auntie, I am currently treated Liz for her problems," Lainey stressed. "She is in treatment."

"Not anymore," Audrey snapped as she strode towards the group. "Mister Morgan, get yourself under control. Put him down. Now!"

"Audrey, Liz is not well," Lainey argued as she moved over to make room for Steve. "She believes that Carly has stolen her child."

"It's kind of hard to steal a child that is not yours," Audrey angrily stated. "Jake Spencer, is not Liz's biological child. He is Jason and Carly's son. The DNA test that Robin did three different times proved it. And do you know what my granddaughter did once she found out? She changed the tests, unaware that any change done to a court ordered test needs a doctor's approval within a three hour period."

"That only proves that she is not well," Lainey emphasized.

"No, it proves that if you continue to treat her; she wouldn't have to accept that there are consequences to her actions. You would just sweep them under the rug," Kevin Collins clearly stated as he stepped off the elevator. "Hello Audrey. Jason… DeMarco? You're back?"

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Lainey inquired as she became anxious.

"Taking over treatment of Elizabeth Webber, I have reviewed your notes and have conducted an interview with the patient. I find that she is without a doubt faking it about her mental instability," Kevin candidly stated as he handed off his report to Lainey for her to read. "If you had observed your patient more closely you would have noticed that."

"But….she….acted…" Lainey mumbled to herself as she wondered away from the group.

"What are you going to do with Liz now?" Johnny inquired noticing that Kevin didn't say that he was discharging Liz.

"She has been admitted into Shadybrook's long term holding facility," Kevin frankly stated as he shook his head. "Liz is a lot more unstable than Lainey noticed. It seems like she has multiple personalities, along with a complete disregard for human life. She's beyond obsessed with Lucky. Does anyone know if Lucky is still willing to adopt Cameron? If he is, I'm willing help him secure full custody."

"I'll talk to him, he's busy right now," Johnny stated as he patted Kevin on the back. "Good to see you, man."

"You too," Kevin laughed. "I want in on one of those porker nights."

"Deal," Johnny agreed.

"Jason," Kevin greeted as he discreetly nodded to the side. Opening one of the conference room doors, Kevin patiently waited for Jason to enter the room. "Maya, my I speak with Jason before you do? I have this feeling mine won't take as long as yours."

"That's fine, I'll go get my file," Doctor Winters agreed as she smiled at Kevin. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Kevin warmly stated as he took a seat at the conference table. After Johnny closed the door, he took up his usual stance against the wall. "Let's get right down to it. Liz admitted to giving the drug to Sonny. She claims that he used it on Carly the day of or the day before some shoot out. It made no sense to me, but she was talking about snow and Jason being face down… if that helps."

"Thank you," Jason answered as his ice started to become glacier.

"Ok, apparently you do," Kevin whispered as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"How long will Liz be in treatment?" Johnny asked.

"How long would you like her there?" Kevin countered. "I won't release her only to have her killed."

"Eleven years," Jason answered softly. "She caused heartache for eleven years. She could easily get a life sentence for perjury, kidnapping, possession of a known narcotic and the list continues."

"Monica has spoken to me about her two special charges. I will also be assisting them, will this cause any conflict?" Kevin probed. "Those two need comfort at this time; any tension however small will adversely affect them."

"Liz is to remain unaware of them, until her discharge or should one of them choose to go see her," Jason ordered. "Do you need anything to assist them?"

"Not me, but that room…it could use something," Kevin winced.

"Carly will be redecorating it," Johnny stated.

"Good, now I'll get out of your hair so Maya can talk to you," Kevin laughed. Looking down at Jason, he smiled. "Good luck, I pity you, Carly on bed rest for nine whole months. Congratulations."

Once Kevin walked out of the door, Jason glanced at Johnny. Catching the other man's eyes, they smirked at each other. Hearing Doctor Winters stride into the room, Jason was slightly amazed at how big the file she was carrying.

"That's not just Carly's file is it?" Johnny asked horrified.

"Just Carly's file and as you can see, it's not pretty," Doctor Winters stated as she took the seat that Kevin just vacated. Sliding a folder towards Jason, she gave both of them a serious look. "Now, this pregnancy is …. going to be hard. It will be hard on Carly physically and probably mentally as well. She won't terminate so I won't even bother to ask her. She is on complete bed rest, and that means she is not to be on her feet longer than three or four minutes for a twenty-four hour period. She is going to have to take extra strong prenatal vitamins and her diet is going to be constricted to this list."

"Doc, just how serious is this? Will this kill her?" Jason questioned as he started to look over the several pages worth of data.

"No, Carly should be able to successfully carry this baby to term. However, since I know both of you, you might want to kill her near the end," Doctor Winters stated. "In all honesty, Carly shouldn't have any more kids, physically after this one. She has several eggs frozen, use a surrogate."

"When? I don't remember her mentioning anything about freezing her eggs," Jason inquired looking uncomfortable.

"You probably wouldn't, it was right about the time you started to have those headaches of yours. Carly came in for some routine gynecology exams, one of which tested positive for ovarian cancer. Before she would do a biopsy, she had several of her eggs frozen," Doctor Winters stated. "After the biopsy came back benign she had a celebration of health at Kelly's."

"I remember that," Jason whispered as a flash of memory came to his mind of him smiling at Carly amused. '_I thought she was just trying to make the surgery look less scary for the boys. Had I known that she was facing Cancer, I wouldn't have fought so hard against the surgery._'

"I want to thank you, Jason," Doctor Winters said as she closed Carly's file.

"What for?" Jason wondered.

"For fighting so much with her about your treatment that she didn't worry about her own," Doctor Winters laughed. "It was the only time in my experience with her that I didn't need to remind her of any appointments because she was already there waiting on me. I'll see you tomorrow. Once I know where Carly will be staying, I'll discharge her."

"Thanks Doc," Jason gratefully stated as she walked past them.

"Well that answers how Jax got a hold of Carly's eggs," Johnny whispered horrified. "She must have kept this on the hush-hush side, I didn't hear anything."

"It's a damn good thing we're going out tonight," Jason grumbled as he left the conference room. Stalking down the corridor to Carly's room, Jason took a moment to breathe before he entered the room.

~Jarly~

TBC


	13. Trial Preparation 13

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

"Justice will be served," Sonny recklessly laughed as he craned his neck to watch the latest news broadcast. Tugging the jacket of his suite, Sonny took a deep breath as he looked around the nearly empty courtroom. With a slightly smirk, he glanced at his jailers.

'_Thank god for news television, if only because they have been kept me up to date with what is turning out to be the quickest bloodiest mob war in history_.' Smiling winsomely at the guard, Sonny allowed himself to be hand cuffed. '_The Gambotti, __Moratti and Bianciott families must be keeping everyone occupied; otherwise Max would have visited me_.'

As he entered the courtroom, Sonny calmly walked over to the defense table. He waited impatiently for the guard to uncuff him. Rubbing his wrists, he licked his lips as Diane and Alexis softly argued between them. '_Jason has to be focusing on the business; there is no way that he will be here.'_ Looking around, he didn't see anything that was too out of place.

"Sonny, are you going to sit down, or just loom over us?" Diane brashly demanded as she glared at him.

Snorting softly in amusement, Sonny pompously took a seat near his attorneys. His eyes raked over both women. He noted that Diane looked a bit more stressed than normal. '_Maybe Max has been hurt. Or he wised up and dumped her. She's a little sharp for my tastes even if she is a good lawyer._' Smiling flirtatious at Alexis, Sonny bit back a laugh at her surprised look. '_It's almost too easy_.'

Hearing the courtroom doors open, Sonny twisted his head and fought a full blown smirk from appearing on his face. '_Well look whose is here, its Michael and without Jason. I know I should feel bad. But Michael needs to take responsibility for his actions; I can't always be running to the rescue_.' Narrowing his eyes, Sonny looked around for Carly. As Michael proceeded further into the room, Sonny was aware that the boy didn't approach him. '_Jason must have gotten hurt, but that doesn't excuse Carly! Where the hell is she? She should be here by my side._'

Blinking his eyes to make sure that the woman that entered after them was real and not a hallucination, Sonny swallowed tightly. '_Great it looks like Gia is back_.' Grinding his teeth, he watched as she approached Michael. He couldn't hear what they were speaking about, but it seemed to calm Michael down some.

"Miss Campbell," Sonny warmly greeted as he eyed her.

"Corinthos," Gia dismissed as she directed Michael to take a seat further back.

"Michael, where are you manors? Come greet your father," Sonny demanded as he stood up. He gestured for the boy to come to him, only to see Michael's eyes widen with fear. Annoyed, Sonny glared at him as he gestured for the boy to approach him. '_What the hell is wrong with him?_'

"Michael," Jason interpreted as he entered the courtroom. "Claire Walsh would like to speak with you. Gia will be accompanying you."

"Jason," Sonny snapped angrily. "Walsh can wait until Michael greets me, his father." He met the icy cold stare that Jason gave him, with one of his own. "Michael come here."

"My name is Michael Morgan," Michael stated clearly as he backed away from Sonny towards Jason. Moving closer to Jason, Michael darted a glance back at Sonny. He saw rage radiating from the man.

"What!" Sonny shouted enraged as he moved towards Michael. "You are my son! Mine! Don't you forget it!"

"Mr. Corinthos get a hold of yourself," the guard snapped as he moved closer to the defense table. "If you can't, I'll be only too happy to inform the judge."

"This isn't over," Sonny snarled as he moved back to the defense table, glaring hard at Jason Sonny retook his seat. He watched as the man he called a brother escort his son out of the room. '_Just wait until I have Michael on the stand, you'll both pay. Pay dearly for what you have done to me._'

* * *

** ~Jarly~**

* * *

Pouting hard, Carly forced fake tears to pool in her eyes as she pleaded with the guard that was assigned to her case. "Please, I need to be there," Carly cried as she started to fidget with the sheet. '_I almost got him, just a few more tears and he's mine_.'

"You get out of that bed, and I'll call DeMarco. Not Jason, not Max or Milo, DeMarco," the guard threatened softly trying hard not to fall for her tears. He steeled himself for the next onslaught.

"He's my baby," Carly sobbed as she let the tears fall down her face. "He needs me." Giving the guard her best distressed look, she knew that she almost had him broken. Hearing the door knob twist, Carly saw one of her babies poke his head in.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Morgan demanded as he walked into her room. "You know you're not allowed to go anywhere! Besides, Lulu is bringing Jake here along with some food from Kelly's. Michael has Jason with him."

"Carly, are you giving the guard a hard time?" Bobbie inquired as she entered the room. Seeing her daughter in such a state, she shook her head. Giving the guard a nod, Bobbie took over the watch as he slipped from the room. "Lulu called, she was just pulling in. Jason just called; he and Michael are now at the courthouse. Gia met them there. Michael is fine."

"See Mama, you have no reason to be upset," Morgan reasoned as he climbed on the bed. Carefully he made his way over to Carly, finding the perfect spot he sat down. Leaning over Morgan gave her a tight squeeze.

Seeing that she was currently defeated, Carly relented to enjoy the day with her young babies. Leaning back against the head board, she kissed the crown of Morgan head. "Where is Josslyn?"

"She's napping," Bobbie answered as she got comfortable in the leather loveseat. "This room is shaping up rather well."

"I like it," Carly agreed with a soft smile on her face. "I'm working on another room. You should have seen it. It was so beyond sterile, but Jason gave me limits with the room." Pulling Morgan closer, Carly gave her mother a winsome smile. "But I'm trying to work around them."

"Carly," Bobbie half groaned, half laughed. "You always have to push the limits."

"Not really," Carly answered as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "There's my baby!" Carly whispered as she glowed happily as Lulu carried Jake into the room. Holding out her arms, Carly nearly bounded out of bed before Lulu could get to her bedside.

"Here you go," Lulu laughed.

Carly easily caught Jake as he pushed himself at her. Wrapping her arms around his tiny body, Carly held him tightly. Inhaling his unique baby scent, she knew that tears were cascading down her eyes. "My baby," Carly muttered as she started to place kissed on his chubby cheeks. "My beautiful baby."

"Mama!" Jake stated at he whipped away the tears on Carly's face. "I home, now. No cry."

"Thank god, he takes after Jason," Bobbie muttered softly causing Lulu to laugh.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

Loitering out in the hallway, Johnny and Francis took up residence on opposite sides. As four more guards took up residence at the corners, they blended into the woodwork. Smirking, Johnny nodded his head towards the courtroom.

"Michael, you don't have to testify if you don't want to," Gia stressed as they came out of the prosecutor's office. "There is nothing that Walsh could charge you with."

"Wh…what about my mother?" Michael asked as he hastily glanced around the hallway. He relaxed when Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's on complete bed rest; her doctor doesn't want her anywhere near here."

"Carly is fine. She is more concerned about you," Gia reassured as she moved further into hallway. "The judge has agreed to let her statement stand, with Max's testimony along with Ethan's" Seeing the confused look cross Michael's face, Gia tried a different tack. "Carly doesn't have to testify. Max and Ethan possibly Johnny, do. The judge thought that it would be too stressful for her in her current state, so he is letting her statement speak for her."

"Oh, that's good. Right?" Michael wondered.

"Yes, that's very good." Gia answered. "But right now, you need to decide if you're going to testify."

"Jason, what do you think?" Michael asked as he turned to look at Jason.

"I can't make that decision for you, it's up to you," Jason stated as he moved away from Michael towards Johnny.

"But….but.." Michael floundered as he looked around. When his breathing started to rapidly increase, Jason quickly moved back.

"Michael, only you can make this choice. I can't make it for you. You're mother and siblings are safe, no matter what choice you choose. You're safe," Jason reassured him. His words had a calming effect on Michael as he got his breathing under control.

"Michael, your testimony... I am your attorney. I will be in there representing your interests along with your mothers," Gia stated as she looked around. "Look around you, Jason has arranged for a tight protection detail. Sonny can't hurt you in there, sure he can throw a hissy fit and probably will, but he can't touch you."

"Like Josslyn, he wants attention," Michael reasoned slowly. "I want to testify that he stays away from mama."

"Do you need to eat?" Jason asked as he narrowed his eyes. Closing his eyes in frustration, he saw the blush that spread across Michael's face. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night, dinner," Michael fidgeted with his hands as his face became an unhealthy shade of red.

"Jason, Max is bringing over food and his medication. Carly said Michael didn't feel well this morning. She didn't think that Michael would have kept anything down anyways," Johnny offered from the wall. "He should be here in roughly five minutes." Seeing the heated glare that Michael sent his way, Johnny chuckled. "She said to inspect his mouth and make sure he took them."

"I'm not taking any drugs," Michael hissed angrily. Balling up his hands, he took a step closer to Johnny. "It was drugs that put me back in the hos..hosiptal."

"Don't make me call your mother," Johnny said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Kid, take the meds. Jason had that weird computer guy research them for you," Gia stated as she shook her head.

"You only have to take them for two months, Michael. You will be seeing Doctor Noah every week for that time span. After that you will see him once every six months for a checkup for two years," Jason enlightened. "When Max gets here, we will find some place quite to eat and you will take your meds."

"Okay," Michael answered as he calmed down. "I am rather hungry. But only for two months, I'm not going on any drug protocol."

"That's reasonable," Gia agreed. Glancing around the corridor, she spotted two very young girls along with Max slowly approaching them. "Anyone know who they are?"

"Kris and Molly," Michael answered clearly as he narrowed his eyes. "I think she did something to her hair. Why are they here? Do … are they going to testify also?"

"I don't know," Jason answered as he looked around.

"They here to support Michael," Francis stated from the wall. "And it looks like they brought lunch."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Who the hell does Jason think he is?" Sonny snapped as he glared at his attorneys. "I bet this was Carly's idea, that little good for nothing…"

"Sonny, that's enough," Diane stated as she straighten her papers. "Court is about to start and you can't afford for the judge to toss you out because you can't control your temper."

"Fine," Sonny hissed as he ran a hand though his disheveled hair. "But when Michael is on the stand, there are several more questions I want you to ask." Reaching over he snapped the pen out of Alexis's hand and took a piece of paper. Tapping the pen against his mouth, a gruesome twisted smile blossomed as he started to write them down.

Glancing at each other, both Diane and Alexis nodded in silent agreement.

Finding an empty conference room was rather easy. If it wasn't empty when Johnny walked in, it was cleared out within a minute of his entering. Jason laughed whole heartedly as the pansy lawyers rushed past him.

"We got enough for all the guards, Diane and mom," Molly stated as she pulled out paper napkins and plates. The hot food from Kelly's was placed on the table.

"That was nice of you," Jason complimented. Molly beamed happily up at him. "Michael," Jason stated as he held out several pills. Without complaint, Michael took the pills with a glass of juice.

"How are you feeling?" Kristina asked as she prepared him a plate. Together the kids moved to the back of the room allowing the grownups to take up residence near the door.

"What did you say to them? The lawyers, I have never seen them move that fast," Jason asked as he took up a spot near Johnny leaning against the wall. Looking at the man, Jason just saw him smirk at him. "Come on," Jason probed as Johnny's smirk became full blown. "I have to know…. You cleared a room faster than anyone I know. Tell me."

"Leave," Johnny answered as his eyes became cold. There was a glint of hatred there.

"That's it?" Jason breathed looking god smacked. "No way."

"I'm not as nice as you," Johnny stated as he shrugged his shoulders. "Plus you laughed when they fled."

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Jason groaned as pulled it out. Flipping it open, he saw that it was Lucky who was calling him. Shaking off his sudden confusion, Jason answered, "What?"

"Is that anyway to greet your sister," Emily breathed softly into his ear.

"No, it's not," Jason answered as he pushed off the wall. "How are you?"

"Tired, I feel like sleeping beauty," Emily answered slowly her words taking longer to form. "Come for dinner. Eli's ribs and pixie sticks, please."

"Tired of the hospital food already?" Jason choked. "Grape right?"

"Yeah, love you big brother," Emily answered before the phone was handed off to someone else.

"She wanted to talk to you," Lucky whispered softly. "She woke up about a half hour ago. She refused to go back to sleep until she spoke to you."

"How are they doing?" Jason inquired as he moved out of the conference room.

"Doctor says that the damage wasn't as extensive as they first thought. They'll still need rehab and all that jazz, but the fact that they are waking up is a good sign," Lucky stated.

"I'm bringing Eli's and grape pixie sticks for dinner," Jason huffed as he fought down a laugh. "You want anything?"

"The works, man! The works," Lucky replied overjoyed. "This is a good day."

"Yes it is," Jason stated before he hung up. "A good day."

"That it is," Johnny agreed from behind Jason. Closing the door behind him, Johnny nodded to the side. "We still have unfinished business. What are we going to do about Sam? And Franco?"

"Take Francis with you; find out first if she was involved. What type of paperwork ties Carly to this mess and where it is?" Jason ordered. "As for Franco if he isn't dead, patch him. I'm going to need stress relief over the next few months."

"If she wasn't involved, what do you want us to do?" Johnny questioned as he gestured for Francis to join him. "And if she was, what are your orders?"

"If she was, then she's like Faith. I can't have that threat around my family," Jason stated as his eyes started to get colder. "But I can't seem to order her death either."

"She can join Liz," Francis offers a solution. "If she was involved, we can have her convicted on the evidence she is falsifying against Carly, landing her next to Liz. But if she wasn't involved, she will be a threat since you are with Carly." Seeing the hint of confusion on his face, Francis drilled home. "She watched Jake get kidnapped, she hired goons to go after Liz when she knew that Liz had your child. What do you think she is going to do, when she finds out that Carly has your children?"

"Call Kevin, push it through either way," Jason ordered decisively. "Find out, if she was involved five years if not ten months for past behavior. I won't lose Carly because Sam can't control herself."

"You got it, boss," Francis stated as he and Johnny left.

"I call Doctor Robin Scorpio Drake to the stand," Claire Walsh stated with a slightly smirk on her face.

Standing up from the pews, Robin meanders over to the witness box. Taking a seat after she was sworn in, she smiles contently at Sonny. He in turn smiles happily back at her. Sonny slowly got comfortable as Robin praised his actions regarding Stone to the court.

"Doctor Scorpio Drake, can you tell the court about the birthday party toast that Sonny had thrown for his wife Claudia?" Claire asked as she stood next to the witness.

"Uhm, he gave a toast in the middle of the party," Robin answered.

"Didn't he toast to what he said that she was a bitch and that she would soon be dead?" Claire stated as she started to grill Robin. "At any point during this so-call toast did Sonny refer to the baby, correction… his baby that his late wife miscarried?"

"Yes," Robin answered softly.

"What did he say?" Claire asked. When it looked like Robin wasn't going to answer, she pushed.

"He said thank god that baby wasn't born into our lives," Robin answered.

"Anything else?" Claire wondered.

"Thank god, you will never bare my child," Robin replied as she looked at Sonny pleadingly. He nods his head telling her that it was alright, he forgave her.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Hearing the doors being pulled open, she leaped to her feet. Sucking in a sharp breath, she moved to a fighting stance. 'It has to be Jason, he's finally here. But what if its not?' Moving closer to the door, she heard several voices. Blinking from the bright light, Sam had to put a hand over her eyes.

"Neat, did you leave her in what almost complete darkness?" Johnny laughed as he entered the room. "What happened to her clothes?"

"She did. She told the guard that the light was bothering her eyes as she wanted to sleep," Francis stated as he followed Johnny into the room. "She never asked for the light to be turned back on."

"Great, does anyone have clothes, because if I have to look at her like this all night. I just might be sick," Johnny grunted as he looked around the room.

"We brought her clothes but obviously she's not wearing them," Francis mumbled as he moved about the room. "There are extra's in the other room."

"Vinnie! Grab a shirt and pants for Sammy here," Johnny shouted.

"Jason will come for me," Sam muttered as she defiantly glared at Johnny.

"He sent me, sweetheart," Johnny sneered as Vinnie tossed in the shirt and pants. "Put those on."

"No," Sam hissed defiantly only to have Johnny slap her across the face.

"You sure love slapping the Davis girls," Francis commented as he laughed. "At least she didn't squeak like Kristina."

"Sonny would never allow…"

"Sonny is not in charge and my boss could care less about you or your sisters," Johnny snickered as a panic look past across her face. "Put those clothes on now." Crackling his knuckles, Johnny watched as Sam quickly donned on the clothes.

"What do you want from me? Where is Jason?" Sam asked as soon as she was dressed.

"Vinnie, bring Miss Sandra McIntire to the interrogation room," Johnny instructed as he stepped to the side. "Strap her in; she might as well get use to it."

"Sure," Vinnie stated as he approached Sam. She hit him square in the chest, only to have Vinnie give a little grunt. With one hand, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked. Sam started to scream with all of her might as Vinnie proceeded to dragged her out of the room.

"Damn," Francis whispered as he rubbed his ears. "She didn't once ask about Molly, her mother or even if Kristina was alright."

"Good thing she's going to the loony bin right," Johnny muttered. "She'll fit right in."

~Jarly~

TBC


	14. Trial 14

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

AN: I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out. It seems to lack a certain something, a hard edge and intensity. But after working on it and fixing it several times, I've decided to move onto the next chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan, I'll remind you that you are under oath. Now how many children do you have with Ms. Carly Jax?" Claire Walsh grounded out as she glared at Jason. The flush on her checks gave testimony to how frustrated she was. Feeling amused at the prosecutor's frustration, Jason smirked at her. He knew that his answer didn't make any sense to her. '_Carly is right. Outsiders never do understand us_.'

"If I may your honor, I can clear this matter up with just a few concise questions," Diane offered from the defensive table. Jason felt her eyes on him. Quirking an eyebrow at her, Jason's smirk grew. '_Give it your best shot_.'

"Please do," the judge allowed. Jason could hear his confusion in his voice.

"Mr. Morgan, can it be said that you Carly is one of your best friends?" Diane probed softly.

"Yes, she is," Jason answered honestly.

"Carly has several children, does she not?" Diane asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes she does," Jason answered bored. Glancing over at Sonny, Jason noticed that he was like a salivating dog. '_What is he up too_?'

"Your honor, I would like to admit exhibit 63, which is a DNA test preformed three separate times by Doctor Robin Drake that confirms Mr. Morgan's statement that he has children with Carly," Diane stated as she pulled out several pieces of legal paper.

"Mr. Morgan, you have stated that you have four children with Carly," Diane posed as she looked bored. She shuffled around a piece of paper, glancing at Sonny strangely. "Do all of Carly's kids consider you their father?"

"Yes," Jason answered getting annoyed as he had already answered the question. He could hear the low growl that escaped from Sonny before he could control it.

"Of those children, how many of them are your biological children?" Diane asked as she exchanged a look with Alexis.

"Two," Jason answered as he tried to figure out where Diane was going. He saw Sonny's face pinch as he grabbed both ends of a pen. '_He is showing the jury that he has anger issues_.' Looking back at Diane, Jason slowly relaxes. '_She's playing him like a violin_.'

"Of those two children, is one a boy?" Diane inquired softly.

"Yes," Jason answered as the prosecutor huffed.

"You betrayed me! I trusted you," Sonny hissed angrily at Jason, he slapped the defense table. Seeing that he didn't get a rise out of Jason, Sonny almost jumped up out of his seat until Alexis put her hand on his forearm.

"Mr. Corinthos, get yourself under control or I'll have you escorted out of this courtroom! Do you understand?" the judge demanded as he glared at the dark haired Casanova.

"Yes, your honor," Sonny muttered as he continued to glared at Jason.

"I have a few questions of my own," the judge stated as he looked down at Jason. "We have heard that you have children with Carly and Carly's children think of you as their father, but do you think of yourself as their father?"

"Yes, they are all my kids. No matter who their biological father might be," Jason answered as he looked up at the man.

"Is it true that all of her kids elected to have your last name?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I didn't know of their decision until the lawyer presented me with papers," Jason stated calmly.

"And you weren't upset? Going from being a single person to a father virtually overnight?" the judge probed amazed.

"No," Jason answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Please elaborate, Mr. Morgan," Diane snapped at him.

"Carly and I speak to each other several times a day. I usually take Carly and the kids out on weekends. I spend all major holidays with them. I have dinner with them at least twice a week. The only difference is now they live with me and they have my name legally," Jason simplified.

"If all men could be like you, we wouldn't need a family court," the judge stated as he looked at the prosecutor. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, I have several more questions for Mr. Morgan," Claire stated as she picked up a piece of paper. "Mr. Morgan, does Mr. Corinthos have a temper?"

"Everyone has a temper," Jason ambiguously answered.

"Let me rephrase, has Mr. Corinthos ever put his hands on Ms. Jax before?" Claire inquired softly with a sly look on her face.

"Yes, he has," Jason replied.

"Is that why you didn't tell him of your relationship with his ex-wife?" Claire asked as she smirked at him.

"We have never hidden our relationship, why would I need to tell him what he already knows?" Jason pondered as he answered.

"So you're saying that Sonny over reacting?" Claire stipulated.

"No, I'm saying that he's grandstanding. He's hoping that someone will believe that he was betrayed and therefore has the right to strangle a defenseless woman," Jason replied.

"Oh when has Carly ever been defenseless?" Sonny snapped.

"Mr. Corinthos!" the judge snapped.

"Sorry your honor," Sonny replied trying vainly to look humbled.

"Counselor do you have any more questions?" the judge demanded as he glanced down at his watch.

"No your honor," Claire answered as she moved towards the prosecutor's table.

"What about you counselor?" the judge asked.

"I have one question," Diane stated as she pulled on the hem of her shirt. "Her doctor has her on complete bed rest, is that from this incident?"

"She is on bed rest because she is currently pregnant with my child," Jason answered as he stared directly into Sonny's eyes. Smirking at him, Jason watched as Sonny's flushed with anger. '_This is way too easy._'

"The defense has no further questions," Diane stated as she retook her seat.

"Alright everyone let's a brief break and reconvene within thirty minutes," the judge declared.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Let's start this again," Johnny growled as his leaned back in his chair. '_I hope Jason is at least getting to have some fun_.' Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I am well aware that you think that you mean something to Jason."

"Jason loves me, we're going to get married," Sam insisted as she glanced around the cold room. Shivering just a bit, she looked back at the bulky man that has been interrogating her for the last few hours.

"Who Jason loves is not open for discussion," Johnny dismissed as he stared at the woman before him. "Your past actions are what we are concerned with."

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked as she started to cry again.

"Tell me about Jerry Jax," Johnny instructed as he opened a folder. Flipping several pages, he pulled out a few photos. Pushing them towards her, he waited for her to stop crying. "What scam have you been running with him?"

"I haven't been working with him," Sam huffed as she looked to one of the guards for assistance.

Slamming down his hand, Johnny showed his angry. Deciding that the nice guy routine wasn't getting him anywhere, he kicked back his chair as he stood. Moving away from the table, Johnny moved around until he was standing next to her.

"I wasn't…" Sam started until she moaned in pain.

"Lie to me again and I won't slap you. I'll make you wish that I did," Johnny guaranteed as he sat down on the table. "What was your scam with Jerry?"

"Jerry wanted information on Sonny's business. He was also interested in Metro Court for a time but hasn't wanted anything new on the hotel for a while," Sam answered slowly.

"When did Jerry want this information?" Johnny probed. He could see that she was debating on answering him. Reaching over he layed his hand over hers. Smiling at her evilly, Johnny watched as her eyes bugged out. Gripping her pinky finger, he bent it up backwards.

"He wanted it three weeks before he attacked the Metro court," Sam rushed out before she started to whimper.

"So because of you, Alan Quartermaine is dead," Johnny summarized neatly.

"Did he ever say why? Jerry must have told you something," Vinnie questioned from the wall.

"He said something about Carly playing with his brother's feelings," Sam answered as she tried to glance at Vinnie. "He said that once she married Sonny she sealed her fate. She got what she deserved."

"Reasonable, if your insane," Johnny sneered. "He must have hated her when she married Jax later on."

"He was obsessed with her; she is his idea of perfection," Sam corrected as she looked at Johnny pleadingly. Slowly he let her finger slide out of his hand. Muttering a curse from the sting on his knuckles, Johnny inspected the top of his hand. "I answered you!" Sam gasped as the side of her face started to swell.

"Half answers are not answers," Johnny commented as he caressed her face. "We have all the time in the world, but I really don't have that much patience. Now what was the scam you were working with Jerry?"

"Jerry wanted to destroy the three of them," Sam answered when it looked like she had angered the man in front of her. "He blamed Jason and Carly for making one of his sweeter deals go south. That's where I came in. Meet up with Sonny, have an affair with him. It should have blown his marriage apart. But everyone rushed in to protect Carly from getting hurt since I got pregnant. When Jason claimed to be the father of my child, Jerry and I decided that I had to stick around."

"Jerry must have been pissed when Carly forgave both of them," Johnny commented.

"That's an understatement," Sam replied as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Coughing, she tried to clear her throat. "He got even angrier when he found out that Carly was seeing Jax."

"Is that when Jerry set for his brother's assistance?" Johnny asked softly.

"Yes, Jerry then planned the whole Metro court disaster," Sam mumbled as she glanced behind her.

"I'm not Sonny. And if you keep this up, you won't leave here alive," Johnny growled as his eyes flashed dangerously. Cracking his knuckles, Johnny glanced at Vinnie. Right before he raised his hand.

"We planned the Metro court take over. No one was supposed to get hurt. If only Marty hadn't hit the panic button, we would have been rich off of the loot in that vault," Sam gushed out as she squirmed in the chair.

"Let's go backwards," Johnny ordered as he got up off the table. "What was the plan when Jason got sick with his headaches?"

"Jerry was with Irina, his girlfriend at the time. He didn't want to be bothered with anything that was happening here. He told me to do what I wanted," Sam responded as she gnawed on her lower lip.

"What did you want to do?" Johnny pondered as he noted the guilty look that flashed across her face. It was interesting that he could read several emotions as they chased each other on her face. "You wanted Jason to yourself, didn't you? But Carly wouldn't let that happen."

"God, that stupid bitch was always there! Jason was my boyfriend, but she wouldn't just let go! I mean the man wanted to move to Hawaii to get away from her, you would think she would get the hint. But not Carly! Oh no, not her. She had to fight him every step of the way," Sam exploded as anger flashed in her eyes. "Claiming that he had to live for their son; Michael is not Jason's child."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Move!" Jason snapped as his blue eyes flashed dangerously. Hands clenched in anger prevented him from smacking her outright. '_Move before I kill you_.' Taking a deep breath, Jason nodded slightly to Francis.

"Jason, I can't believe you," Robin practically shouted at him as she moved closer. "You're trying to come between a father and his son. You are deliberately keeping Michael away from Sonny, the only father that he knows. How could you? Telling people he's dead, only so that his testimony…"

"Shut up!" Jason roared with a deadly whisper as he moved towards Robin causing her to back away in fear. Once he had her up against the wall, Jason hissed. "Stay the hell out of my way."

"Or what?" Robin challenged only to flinch from the cold look in Jason's eyes. Dread filled her stomach when Jason smiled down at her coldly. "Carly can have you."

"Carly always has," Jason bluntly stated. As he walked away, he heard Robin sob softly at first and then grow louder. A headache was starting to build directly behind his eyes, as he nodded to several guards as he passed them.

"I want that man arrested! He threatened me," Robin shouted out from behind him. "Call my Uncle Mac!"

Spinning around, Jason noted the smug look on her face before she was able to cover it up. Soon several police officers arrived on the scene as Robin became more hysterical. Growling lowly, Jason glared hard at Mac when he did arrive. '_If he thinks that he's taking me anywhere he has another thing coming_.'

"What is going on here?" Mac inquired as he raced towards his niece. Reluctantly he glanced between his niece and Morgan.

"He threatened me," Robin sobbed as she clung to Mac. She forced herself to shake just a bit.

"Did you threaten her?" Mac demanded as he glared at Morgan. He held Robin close to him as if he was going to protect her.

"No," Jason replied coldly as he glared at Robin. His blood began to boil when she had the audacity to smile at him. '_Keep doing this and it won't be Carly that has a go at you._'

"Why don't I believe you?" Mac stated rather than inquired as he gestured to several police officers to arrest Morgan.

"Hi Mac!" Molly greeted happily as she came out of a conference room.

"Molly?" Mac whispered as he looked at her confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with Jason, Michael, Kris and mommy," Molly answered as she looked behind her. Pointing to the table, she huffed. "Diane said she had plans with Max. We have lots left over, do you want some?"

"Ah, no thank you. So Morgan had lunch with you?" Mac inquired as he looked down at Robin strangely. With a sly look on his face, he asked. "Did you hear Jason say anything to Robin?"

"Mac, she's just a kid," Robin tried to cut off Molly.

"Yeah, he told her to move. She moved and he walked away. I don't know why she started screaming afterwards," Molly pondered. Puckering up her lips, she glanced upwards at Mac. "Do you know why?" Molly questioned earnestly.

"I might have some idea," Mac whispered as he held Robin away from him. Looking down at the girl he almost practically raised, he saw defiance flash in her eyes and felt disappointment crash into him. "Thank you, Molly for helping clarifying up these matters."

"No problem. I'm going to go talk to Michael some more," Molly replied as she skipped down the hallway.

"Let's go Robin. False alarm boys," Mac demanded.

"I am a grown up," Robin belligerently started, until she winced as Mac tightened his grip and dragged her down the hallway.

"Jason, Michael is looking for you," Gia stated as she came out of the courtroom. She noted almost instantly that he was tense. "What happened? Is it Carly?"

"No," Jason answered as he forced his shoulders to relax. "Is Michael really going to testify?"

"He is as decisive as Carly when she has chosen a path, but more level headed like you," Gia offered as she narrowed her eyes. "Do I need to know?"

"No. Michael is not prepared for what Sonny is planning," Jason replied as he moved towards the courtroom.

"Neither are you," Gia commented as she looked at him seriously. "Carly thinks that he's going to have Alexis or Diane attack him on the stand." Stopping him just outside the room, Gia looked at Diane. "Diane has confirmed that Sonny wants a no holds barred where Michael is concerned. And that man has the audacity to write several of his own questions. This is going to be def-con five of bad."

"Def-con only goes to four," Jason commented as he saw Michael. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed when Michael kept glancing backwards. "Michael is agitated."

"He was concerned since you didn't readily join them, that something might have happened with Carly," Gia stated as she gave a small wave to Michael.

"I'll talk to Michael. He needs to know what is coming," Jason stated as he gestured for Gia to enter the courtroom. He followed directly behind her. As he approached the pew where Michael was sitting, he snorted when Michael leaped up out of his seat. '_He's becoming more like Spinelli. God help me, if he starts to talk like him._'

"Is it mom?" Michael rushed out.

"Carly is fine," Jason reassured Michael swiftly as he glared at Sonny.

"Sonny's going on the attack," Kristina stated as she fussed with Michael's suit. "Mom says that Michael is his main target." Glancing back at Sonny, she huffed in agitation before she rolled her eyes at him. "I've been prepping Michael."

"Sonny is looking out for himself, like he always does," Michael stated as his anger started to build. "This time he can't brow beat mama, so he's going to try it out on me."

"Michael, walk with me," Jason ordered only to have the bailiff announce the return of the judge. '_Damn it._' Gesturing for Michael to sit in the pew behind the girls, Jason waited for him to sit down before taking his seat next to him. Leaning over, Jason whispered, "Calm down. If Sonny thinks he's getting to you, he'll keep having a go at you."

"But he can't hurt me, or mama. Right?" Michael demanded.

"That's right," Jason reassured for the umpteenth time. '_Maybe he shouldn't testify if he needs this much reassurance_.' Hearing Gia join in the fray of the courtroom drama, Jason quickly figured out that he missed something.

"I object your honor, Mr. Morgan has done nothing to deserve to be singled out like this," Gia stressed as she waved a hand back towards him. "This is a blatant attempt by Mr. Corinthos's attorney's to threaten my clients."

"Your honor, we feel that Michael has been coached," Alexis stated weakly from the defense table.

"Really, well let's find out. Mr. Michael Morgan, please come to the stand?" the judge ordered loudly.

Michael stood a little shakily, before he made his way towards the stand. He flinched from the cold look on Sonny's face while he forced himself not to glance back at Jason. '_Remember Michael, they're going try and make it seem like you don't know what you're talking about_.' On autopilot, he found himself raising his right hand. "I do."

"Please state your name for the record," the bailiff requested kindly.

"Michael Morgan," Michael answered softly.

"Mr. Morgan, may I call you Michael," Claire inquired kindly.

"Sure," Michael replied quickly.

"The correct answer is yes," the judge corrected Michael.

"Yes," Michael repeated as he swallowed.

"Michael, are you aware of why Mr. Corinthos is on trial?" Claire probed as she came to stand in front of Sonny.

"Yes, he's on trial for attacking mama," Michael answered slowly. Pausing he opened his mouth to continue only to have Alexis shout out an objection.

"Overruled," the judge stated bored. "Michael, can finish answering the question."

"He is also on trial for Claudia's murder," Michael finished.

"Michael, who is your mother?" Claire posed until she saw that he looked confused. "That is to say what is her full name?"

"Caroline 'Carly' Spencer Jax," Michael answered.

"Has Mr. Corinthos ever threaten you or your mother?" Claire wondered until she saw his eyes bug out just a tiny bit. '_Well I'll be damned. He must have been threatening the kids to keep Ms. Jax from sending him to prison_.'

"Do I have to answer that?" Michael whispered loud enough for the front of the courtroom to hear him.

"I have never threatened you!" Sonny shouted completely enraged as he vaulted out of his seat and started to approach the witness stand. Seeing that Michael also jumped out of his seat, Sonny lunged from him only to find several police guards holding him down. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Guards escort Mr. Corinthos out!" the judge shouted angrily as he noticed just how pale Michael had become. "Oh god, get the medic!" he ordered as Michael crashed into the floor.

"Michael! Daddy loves you," Sonny screamed as he was dragged away.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Please! Please, I'll answer any questions you have," Sam sobbed as tears leaked out of her eyes. Half of her face looked like it was bleeding red, as blood intermixed with her tears.

"What is your latest assignment from Jerry?" Johnny questioned softly from behind Sam.

"Keep Carly's guards busy for fifteen minutes," Sam readily stated as she glanced around her.

"And the assignment before that?" Johnny inquired as he paced behind her.

"To assist him with killing Jason off in Mexico," Sam squeaked. "But I couldn't do it."

"Tell me about Emily?" Vinnie queried.

"She dead," Sam stated as she tried to look at the hired gunman. "Diego killed her."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Jason," Michael called out as he continued to sit on the floor. "I can't seem to stand up."

"Michael," Jason whispered as he appeared out of nowhere. Reaching down, he easily lifted him off the floor and back into the witness chair. "How is your head? Dizzy? Any spots in the eyes?"

"No spots, but the room is starting to spin a little," Michael answered Jason as he placed his head in his hands. "I feel a bit faint."

"That's alright. You had a scare," Jason reassured as the medic gave Michael some oxygen. Helping to place the mask on Michael rightly, Jason released a long breath. "You gave me a scare."

"Nothing scares you," Michael dismissed affectionately.

"Your mother scares me. My kids, all of them scare me. You scare me silly when you do something like this," Jason confessed causing Michael to laugh a little bit. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Michael answered as he continued to breathe within the mask.

"Think you can finish testifying?" Jason inquired as he looked to Gia thinking he might need her assistance if Michael chose against testifying.

"I want to continue, Sonny just frightened me. I thought he wasn't going to be able to get near me," Michael reasoned as he straightened up. "Also I was just shocked at the prosecutor's question."

"You don't have to continue. Nadine knows and reported the incident. Which is why Claire asked about it," Jason explained as he placed a hand on Michael's head. "I want you to do what you feel is right."

"I'm going to continue. I can't let him that he's won," Michael responded as he took a deep breath.

"Alright, you know I'll be just a few feet away," Jason stated as he stood up. Swiftly he made his way to the front pew. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk formed as he noted that several members of the jury looked horrified. '_I couldn't have planned that better_.'

"Alright, court is still is session. Miss Walsh, please repeat your question and yes, Michael you do have to answer it," the judge stated as he retook his seat.

"Michael, has Mr. Corinthos ever threaten you or your mother with physical violence?" Claire asked softly.

"Yes. Sonny came to my room, while my mama was in the shower. He told me that he was going to kill me or I could run," Michael answered hesitantly.

"What did you do?" Claire inquired.

"I ran away for about three weeks. I completely freaked out Mama. She was too happy to have me home, to punish me," Michael answered as he casted his eyes downwards.

"What about your mother, has Mr. Corinthos threatened her?" Claire searched.

"He always threatens her with something. Getting full custody of his 'sons'..ah.. putting her back into the mental ward… it depends on the day or the fight," Michael replied.

"I have no further questions for this witness," Claire stated trying not to push her luck.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" the judge asked.

"We do your honor. Michael, you testified that Sonny had threatened you and that subsequently you ran away. Can anyone verify this? Can anyone testify that you ran away from home?" Alexis pushed.

"Ms. Nubbins in Canada can. I stayed on her couch for two weeks until she forced me to either call home or leave," Michael responded.

"Really? So your parents didn't list you as a run away with any government agencies," Alex scuffed.

"After the last time, when Faith took me, Morgan and Kris? Mama said that she didn't trust them to get it right," Michael stated.

"Michael do you have the phone number for Ms. Nubbins?" the judge asked.

"Not on me. I have it programmed into my cell phone. Mama said that it would be a nice gesture if I called her once a month and on Mother's Day sent a thank you gift. I can get it if you like," Michael offered.

"Where is your cell phone?" the judge replied.

"Kris has it," Michael stated as he pointed out to his sister.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Well? Tell me, is my son alright?" Sonny demanded as he paced the back waiting room. As the guards continued to ignore him, Sonny's temper simmered. '_Why did he act like that? I haven't threatened him in years. He better be in that courtroom confessing or he'll be sorry_.'

"The kids is fine," one of the guards tossed out at him.

"When will Carly get here?" Sonny demanded agitated.

"Didn't you hear Morgan? She's on complete bed rest."

'_So, since when does that ever stop Carly?_'

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"How did it go?" Jason demanded into the phone as he sat down next to Michael in the limo. Shaking his head, Jason laughed. "See you back at the house."

"Who was it?" Michael questioned softly.

"Johnny," Jason answered Michael. Looking at the boy, he always considered his son, Jason stated, "I'm proud of you. You handled yourself well." Jason took a deep breath as he opened the bedroom door. Smirking at the site before him, Jason just shook his head.

"Thanks," Michael flushed under the praise. "So Morgan, did mama behave herself?"

"As much as she could," Morgan laughed as his mother's outraged face.

"I'll have you know that I was a perfect angel all day," Carly pouted at everyone. She couldn't keep her pout when everyone broke out into laughter. Patting her hand on the mattress next to her, she waited until Michael was next to her to ask, "It wasn't too bad was it?"

"No Mama, it was cake walk," Michael stated silently praying that no one informs his mother of the stunt that Sonny pulled in the courtroom. "I think everyone went lenient on me. They were tougher on Jason."

"Jason can take everything they toss at him," Carly complimented as her voice waivered. "So is it over?"

"The trial is nearing the end," Jason stated as he accepted a bottle of cold beer from Lulu. "I don't think Michael will be needed again. He did real good on the stand."

"Of course he did," Carly praised before she leaned over and gave Michael a kiss on his check. "I heard that we ordered something from Eli's."

"Yes, I've ordered dinner for everyone. I even found something that you could eat," Jason answered as his phone vibrated. Smirking at Carly's pout, he flipped open the lid. "Johnny is bringing it; he wants to know if you want milk or juice?" He forced himself not to laugh as Carly glared at him.

"Chocolate mike?" Jake pleaded as he gave Jason his best pleading face.

"Chocolate mike it is," Carly agreed swiftly as she smiled down at Jake.

'_She's going to spoil him if she keeps this up._' Texting the answer back to Johnny, Jason snorted at his reply. Jason slowly relaxed as he closed his cell phone. It was only a few minutes later, that loud voices radiated up from downstairs.

"Dinner's here!" Morgan shouted happily. "Come on, Jake let's get something to eat before Michael eats it all!"

"Hey!" Michael gasped as Morgan and Jake ran from the room. "That little runt! He eats more than Jason!" Michael complained as he leaped off of the bed and raced after them.

"Johnny going to bring our dinner up here," Jason whispered as he snaked into the bed near Carly.

"Dinner in bed, I love it," Carly laughed as she moved closer to him. "How did it really go?"

"Not that bad, Sonny damaged his chances of winning due to his control issues," Jason stated as the bedroom door opened. Smiling at Johnny, Jason noticed that there was a tension around the man. "Johnny and I have to leave after the kids are put to bed."

"Michael stays up to four in the morning. Why don't you just leave in the morning," Carly rebuffed as she placed the dinner lap tray in front of her. Sighing, she looked between the two men. "Its business right? Fine, after the younger kids are in bed. So, what did you bring me for dinner?"

"Water and stale bread," Johnny tossed at her before laughing at the look on her face. "That was easy." Placing her dinner in front of her, Johnny and Jason were relieved when Carly smiled happily. "There is a lot of stuff you can't have, but there is no reason to deprive you of what you can have."

"Thank you," Carly whispered as she drug into her dinner.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Jason!" Sam cried in delight at seeing him approach. '_He's finally here. I knew that he loves me_.' Sobbing as she tried to reach out to him. "Jason, help me."

"Kevin is going to be annoyed," Jason replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naw, I had to call him to help break her," Johnny grouched as he stepped up to Jason's side. "She's a nasty piece of work, let me tell you. But she wasn't involved with the Jax family shit fest on Carly."

"Then why am I here?" Jason warily inquired.

"Deliberately seducing Sonny, Metro court hostage situation, shot out in Mexico and detaining Carly's guards," Johnny explained as he shifted away from Jason. "That's just the tip of the ice berg, but on the brightside, she did say that Sonny had her sign several forms in a rush while you were sick."

"When is Kevin picking her up?" Jason demanded coldly.

"Tomorrow. I was thinking five years with him might help her. Tonight we're going to pay the good old boss a visit," Johnny stressed as he held up his tapped hands. "I thought that you might like to join us."

"You've read my mind," Jason laughed as he walked away to Sam screaming his name.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Lights out Corinthos!" rang around the room as the guard passed by.

"Stupid rent a-cops," Sonny complained as he paced his cell. "Michael should have confessed! Damn that boy. When I get my hands on him, he will be sorry for not opening his mouth." Growling low in frustration, Sonny barely noticed that several footsteps were approaching him.

"Well..well look who it is?" Johnny taunted as he ran a nightstick across the bars. "It looks to be the old boss? What do you think?"

"Boss? Looks more like a crazy person," Jason gleefully replied as he tilted his head at Sonny.

"You won't get away with this!" Sonny hissed at them.

"They always say that. Why?" Jason demanded confused. He looked at Johnny for clarification.

"To make themselves feel more powerful than they are," Johnny laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "But they usually say that before we whack them."

"True. Tell me Sonny, am I your grim reaper tonight?" Jason asked softly as his blue eyes became ice chips.

"Have you been watching horror movies with Michael again?" Johnny wondered as he shared a look with Jason.

"My son is more into action these days," Jason replied as he signaled for the cell door to be opened.

"He's my son," Sonny snapped as he backed away from Jason. "Mine."

"No, he's mine. He always has been my son," Jason explained as he gracefully entered the cell. "It's time I explained a few things to you." Like any predator, Jason got a distinct thrill when he saw fear in Sonny's eye. '_Time's almost up._'

Stalking his prey, he noticed that Sonny instantly backed away from him, but Jason kept in mind Sonny's crazy personality. "Be man for once in your worthless life," Jason taunted softly as he got closer.

"You betrayed me!" Sonny hissed as he lunged. "I made you."

Using Sonny momentum against him, Jason shoved him into the bars. Moving swiftly, he landed two solid punches to Sonny's chest. After that, something in Sonny snapped. A howling animal like noise erupted from Sonny as a glazed look entered his eyes.

"I made myself. You want a piece of me, then bring it," Jason taunted as he gestured for Sonny to step up. Side stepping the wild punch Sonny sent his way, Jason slammed his fist into his gut. As the air gushed out of Sonny, Jason landed a sharp jab to his kidneys. Pushing the man off of him, he glared down at Sonny. "It's harder to get the upper hand on someone who can fight back, isn't it Sonny?"

"Maybe he can only take on little kids and women," Johnny commented coldly from the sidelines. "He's going to be someone's bitch in prison."

"How do you figure that?" Jason laughed coldly as his eyes flashed at Sonny. Fury sung throughout his veins as he pictured how terrified Carly must had been. Silently Jason's foot connected to Sonny's body. When the man didn't react, Jason walked away towards the cell door.

"He's been living off of his name for so long, that he can't even land a punch," Johnny snickered as he lazed against the cell doors. "I give him day at the most before someone owns him." Moving into the room, Johnny squatted down. Inspecting the damage Jason had done, he sighed. "Good news is no bruises on his face, but news is he's still alive."

"Is there any way to touch him once he's in prison?" Jason questioned as Johnny joined him outside of the cell.

"Maybe, but would you really want to?" Johnny asked.

~Jarly~

TBC


	15. Verdict 15

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

AN: If there is anything you want to read before I end this story, now is the time to let me know. There is only one more chapter and that has to do with what Carly is going to do to Robin. I think I have all the loose ends, but let me know!

* * *

"Look I'm here to see Jason," Mac snapped angrily as the guards refused to allow him into the house. "Either I go in and see him, or he comes downtown for the rest of the day?"

"What's the problem here?" Johnny asked as he came out of the house. "Hey Mac, it's a little early for house calls."

"Where's Morgan?" Mac demanded as he clutched his hands.

"Trying to calm Josslyn down in the back yard," Johnny answered as he quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sonny has lodged a complaint that Jason attacked him at the holding facility," Mac answered as he started to relax.

"What?" Johnny laughed right before Jake slipped through his legs. "Hey! Get back here!"

Mac easily caught the runaway. Holding the squirming child, Mac laughed when all of the guards sighed. "Let me guess, the kids are running you ragged?"

"How does Carly handle them?" Johnny wondered as he held out his hands for Jake. "Give him here. Follow me, watch your where your stepping. I don't need another screaming fit because someone broke another toy."

Stepping into the house, Mac's eyes widen. '_It looks like a bomb went off._' Trying hard not to laugh at how exhausted the guards looked, Mac carefully followed the path constructed to the backyard. Once the door opened, he could easily hear a baby fussing. '_Jason certainly has his work cut out for him_.' Spotting Morgan in the backyard, Mac took in how disheveled Jason looked.

"Mac?" Jason greeted as he looked confused. He glanced towards Johnny who just shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Sonny has lodged a complaint against you," Mac answered. He watched Jason huff in annoyance. "I'm just here to see if there is any validity to his claims."

As Jason put Josslyn down, she started to whimper softly at first before she worked herself up to a full blown screaming and crying fit. Hurriedly, Jason picked her right back up. It took several seconds before Josslyn calmed down.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," Mac laughed as Jason relaxed. "I just need to see your hands. One at a time will do, that way you can continue to hold her."

"Thanks," Jason whispered as he held out one hand for inspection. Gently he switched his hands. Holding out the other hand, Jason asked, "Is this going to affect Sonny's trial? What about Carly? Has he lodged a complaint against her also?"

"He tried to lodge one against her, but the court through it out on lack of evidence. Since he was bloody and bruised, the court decided to see if there was any credence to his story of you and Johnny here beating him up," Mac replied as he finished checking Jason's hand. "Just what I thought, it was a nuisance complaint."

"Do you want to see my hands?" Johnny asked as he kept his eyes on Jake playing in the sandbox.

"No," Mac answered as he took in how happy Jake was. "The trial is whining down. I heard from Alexis that it is going to the jury later this week. I think it would help Michael if he was able to watch Sonny being convicted."

"I'll think about it," Jason said. "Is there anything else I need to do in regards to this complaint?"

"No, we're good," Mac replied as he waved. "I'll see myself out." Going back into the disaster of a house, Mac was surprised when he wasn't escorted out of the building. Glancing up the stairs, he saw a guard watching his every move. '_This house is on lock down. I wonder how many guards there are. If only Robin could see that this isn't the life she wants_.' Shaking his head, he closed the door as he left.

As soon as Mac pulled out of the driveway, Jason was notified by one of the guards. Holding Josslyn, he sat down on one of the swing chairs. Thinking over Mac suggestion, Jason asked, "Do you think I should allow Michael to see Sonny get convicted?"

"No, because it can swing either way," Johnny stated as he sat down. "Besides we have it taped. When Michael's ready, he can always watch it."

"Very true," Jason agreed as Josslyn slowly stopped fussing.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

**

* * *

**

Standing in the back pew of the courtroom, Jason impatiently waited for the bailiff to finish announcing the judge. The entire back pew housed the crew; even Lucky took time out of his vigil to attend.

"Everyone please take your seats, court is now in session," the bailiff announced.

"Madman Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor," the foreman stood up and handed over the verdict to the bailiff. The bailiff preceded to hand the verdict over to the judge. The judge looked over the verdict and nodded his head.

"What say you?" the judge asked.

"In the matter of first degree assault against Carly Jax, we find the plaintiff guilty," the foreman stated as she stared at Sonny.

"What? Come on!" Sonny shouted angrily.

The banging of the judge's gavel interrupted Sonny's outburst. "And in the charge of murder in first degree?" the judge inquired.

"We find the plaintiff guilty," the foreman stated before she took her seat.

"I didn't kill Claudia! Michael did," Sonny shouted coldly to the jury. Enrage Sonny flipped the defense table. Grabbing Diane by the forearm, he spitted, "This is your fault! He should have cracked under your cross!"

Without saying a word, Diane sucker punched Sonny in the face. At once she was free, she quickly moved over to where Max was standing. "I'm not Carly; I refuse to be bullied by you."

At once the room filled with prison guards. It took four of them to subdue Sonny and another two to put him in cuffs. Jason watched in fascination as Sonny was literally dragged away.

"I got to get back," Lucky announced as he jumped over the pew.

"Lucky!" Jason shouted before he could run away. "Start prepping them for family visits, in two weeks their going to join the land of the living."

"You got it," Lucky agreed as he dashed away.

"He seems happy, way too happy," Johnny stressed as he narrowed his eyes. "Want me to bring him down to earth?"

"No. Just because we're having a rough time with the kids, doesn't give us the right to crash his happiness. However, if things don't change in a day's time, I reserve the right to change my mind," Jason laughed as Johnny looked unhappy.

"Is there anyone else on your shit list that we can have fun with?" Jason inquired as he gave Diane one of his rare smiles. Walking over to her, Jason complimented, "Nice right hook, you did good counselor. Expect a bonus."

"I would settle for a trip to Proto Rico," Diane emphasized with a tight smile.

"Will every weekend do? Unless there is an emergency," Jason offered.

"Yes, that would do fine," Diane affirmed with a happy smile as she turned towards Max. "I expect you there to pick me up."

"If I can," Max allowed. "Come on; let me treat you to dinner, at the Metro Court."

"Come on, Alexis we'll walk you out," Diane offered hoping to keep her friend from doing anything that would gain the attention of the mobster that were loitering around. It wasn't long before the courtroom was cleared.

"My list is rather long, but it's not nine months long," Johnny submitted.

"Eight months. Pick a person and let's start there," Jason ordered.

"I say we go after Dante," Ethan tossed his suggestion in. "He nearly got Sonny off, with his stupidity."

"I concur," Johnny said as most of the guys nodded.

"Is Lulu over him?" Jason inquired softly.

"She's moved on to Milo," Johnny laughed. "They remind me of a young version of you and Carly."

"God spare us," Jason laughed. "All right boys go pick up Dante. Warehouse three."

* * *

**~Jarly~**

**

* * *

**

Hearing his cell phone ring, Jason groaned and pinched the bridge on his nose. Flipping it open, he was tempted to shout. "Hello," Jason calmly stated.

"Daddy! Mama is being bad again," Jake stated a little breathlessly into the phone.

"What did she do now?" Jason asked glad that he kept his temper in check.

"She wants out of bed, she says tired! She should stay in bed," Jake reasoned childishly.

"Yes, she should. She only has one more month to go," Jason stated carefully. "Are your older brothers around?"

"Yeah! You want to talk to Mikey?" Jake asked.

"Yes please," Jason requested. He heard Jake running and then shout for Michael. Jerking the phone away from his abused ear, he counted to ten before putting it back. "Michael?"

"Hey Jase," Michael greeted. "I think mama needs to go to the hospital."

"What?" Jason demanded as his stomach dropped.

"She's complaining that her back in hurting her," Michael stressed. "She's freaking me out, and she tries very hard not to do that."

"Put the guard on," Jason ordered. He only had to wait a few seconds. "Get Carly to General Hospital now." Snapping his cell phone closed Jason paused when he heard Johnny on the phone with Doctor Winters. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the body that he was pummeling.

"Alright, the good doctor was already at the hospital. She will meet Carly at the doors, she say don't panic. But she might have to take the baby early," Johnny shakingly commented. "Max, clean up Franco here and put him away."

"Yes sir," Max replied confidently.

Quickly Jason washed the blood from his hands. Checking himself in the mirror, he made sure that there was no evidence. "All clean?" he asked.

"All clean," Johnny answered as he opened the limo door.

"Your idea of separating, Milo and Max has paid off. Has Michael been requesting or sneaking into things better left alone?" Jason stated as he started to shut down.

"Nope, Carly has that boy on a tight leash. Since he has been put in charge of her hotel, he's been on the go," Johnny laughed.

"Have we thanked Marty for that?" Jason laughed.

"I think so," Johnny commented as he shrugged. "I think he would do just about anything for us, since we got Olivia to leave town."

"Well, she had to go home to take care of her broken son," Jason snickered. "Francis has a sick mind. I would have never thought to lock up Dante with Sonny."

"How was Francis supposed to know that Sonny was coo-coo-crazy? That man nearly killed his own kid, before the guards stopped him," Johnny sneered. "I think the best part of that was the fight."

"Of course you thought that was the best part. Two grown women having a slapping contest," Jason huffed.

"They were hot women fighting," Johnny contradicted.

"They were fighting about Sonny," Jason snipped.

"Still they were fighting and the sad part was they were stopped once they started to rip each other's cloths off," Johnny sighed. As the limo pulled up, both men got serious.

The limo didn't even come to a stop before Michael had the door open. Fear was predominate in his eyes. "They've taken her for emergency surgery."

"It's ok Michael," Jason tried to reassure. "We talked about this remember?"

"Yeah, but that was before they took her," Michael stressed as he started to calm down.

"What did the doctor say?" Jason asked as he wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"That everything was set, everyone was prepped and ready. She expected Carly to go into labor, but wasn't sure of when," Michael answered as he calmed down. "She said that everything should be fine and that mama will be out of surgery within three hours."

"There you go," Jason stated. "Since we have three hours to kill, why don't you go up to Emily's room and tell her the good news?"

"Alright, but I'm going to come down every half hour for an update," Michael agreed before he took off for Emily's room.

"In three hours you're going to be a father again," Johnny congratulated as he took a seat next to Jason. "It's a shame that they don't allow alcohol here. Now would be the perfect time for a beer."

"You're making me thirsty," Jason complained as he stretched out. "Thank god this is the last pregnancy; I don't think I could go throw this again."

"I don't know about you, but I was expecting worse," Johnny wondered. "If this is the worse pregnancy then why was it so smooth?"

"I don't know, maybe she wasn't as stressed? I mean we did keep all the kids in line, the war was over before she even knew it began," Jason reasoned. "Or she didn't have to deal with Sonny being a psychotic freak about what she could or couldn't eat. She ate everything we put in front of her, without complaint."

"That's true, now that it's almost over, what do you want to do with Franco?" Johnny asked.

"After Carly has been cleared along with the baby, bullet to the brain, play times over," Jason whispered. Jumping out of his seat as Nadine rushed towards him. "What happened?"

"Just giving you an update, the surgery is going well. The baby is out, congratulations it's a boy," Nadine rushed. "I have to get back to assist with the closing. I hope you have a name picked out!"

"Thanks!" Jason shouted uncharacteristically as Nadine just waved to him.

"So what did you decided to name him?" Johnny probed.

"Chase Alan Morgan," Jason answered as a smile slide across his face.

"Chase? She couldn't get it any closer to Jase if she tried," Johnny laughed.

"Oh, she tried," Michael added as he approached the pair.

"It's a boy," Jason stated right before Michael shouted out.

"Mister Morgan?" Doctor Winters interrupted as she approached the group. "Carly is doing just fine; she's sleeping at this moment. You have a healthy baby boy, who is five pounds nine ounces. There was a complication."

"What?" Jason demanded softly.

"Due to the scares on her uterus wall, we had to perform a half hysterectomy," Doctor Winters informed. "Physically, Carly can't have any more children."

"But she's fine right?" Michael inquired softly.

"Otherwise, she's in perfect health," Doctor Winter affirmed. "She's been moved to room twenty-three."

"Thank you doctor," Jason whispered.

"Wow, for a minute there I thought she was going to say something was seriously wrong," Michael laughed as he released his pent-up tension. "I'll right, I'm off to Emily's room to update both her and Lucky, she says to stop by when you get a chance."

"Tell her I'll see her in an hour or two," Jason called out after him.

"Hey I just thought of something," Michael commented with a smirk.

"What?" Jason wondered wearily.

"I wonder how this town will react to mama being back on the scene," Michael snickered as he raced away.

"I wonder if having the brood that she has will slow her down any," Johnny added causing Jason to push him away. "Or maybe they'll work together with one of her crazy plans."

"Don't give Carly any ideas," Jason stated seriously. "Or I'll turn her lose on your love life."

"You wouldn't," Johnny whispered appalled. "Jase-man, come on. I was only kidding, you know that right?" Jason gave him a look, before walking away. "Jase, I was just kidding!"

* * *

TBC


	16. Bonds 16

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

AN: Someone requested more Morgan Family scenes and another wanted to know about Elizabeth. I have been trying to end everything in this chapter but I can't. I have the Lucky/Nikolas loose end, Carly's revenge on Robin and last but not least my twist. Someone almost figured it out. Again, if there is anything that I'm missing let me know.

* * *

"No," Carly wailed in pain as tears leaked out of her eyes. One hand clutched the sheet over her stomach while the other was clasped in Jason's hand. "Tell me it's not true."

"Carly," Jason whispered hoping to settle her down before Michael came down to see her. "You're health comes before having kids."

"But I wanted our girl," Carly sobbed broken heartedly. "I wanted our baby girl."

"You have our girl and she's beautiful," Jason reassured her as he tucked away a stray curl. Cupping her face, Jason leaned over. "You come first, always. That was our deal."

"But I didn't know she was our girl," Carly sniffled as she started to calm down. "Now I can't have her. I even have her name all picked out too."

"We have enough kids," Jason stated plainly. "I can barely keep up with them, and that's with the guards helping out." Gently kissing her knuckles, Jason looked directly into her chocolate down eyes. "I can't lose you. Not now, I love you."

"I love you too," Carly stated as she blinked away her tears, right before she yawned.

"Michael is visiting Emily. Bobbie is planning on bringing over the kids later today to meet their new little brother. We have sometime before the nurse brings Chase to us," Jason reasons softly as her eyes flitter down. "Just rest for a spell, I'll wake you when they get here."

"Promise?" Carly muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I promise," Jason whispered before kissing her forehead. Quietly getting up from his chair, Jason slowly extricated himself from the room. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. As he took a deep breath, he could hear Michal shifting around him.

"That was bad," Michael commented softy.

"This is normal. She's over tired, exhausted and drugged up. After she really sleeps for a bit, and all you kids come to visit, she will be fine," Johnny reasoned as he gave Michael a pat on the back. "All it will take to really calm her down is holding her new baby in her arms."

"Really?" Michael whispered relieved. "That's great. Grandma Bobbie said that the crew will be here after lunch. Grandma was hoping the lateness would allow mama to get some sleep."

"There you go," Jason commented. "Have you seen your little brother?"

"No, I was planning on waiting for the rest of the family," Michael stated sheepishly as he blushed a bit. "Doctor Drake said that he had time to see me today, so he's going to try to fit me in today in a few minutes."

"When you're done, come visit your mother," Jason replied as he slipped back into the hospital room.

"Are we taking bets?" Michael questioned Johnny with a smirk on his face.

"No, Jase-man is serious. No more kids," Johnny replied. Quirking an eyebrow, a nasty smirk slips across his face. "See me later and we'll start the pool."

"With any luck, Milo won't win this one," Michael laughed as he nodded to Noah. "Later."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"How are you feeling today, Elizabeth?" Kevin asked half interested in her answer.

"I feel fine," Elizabeth answered as her eyes darted around the room. "I was wondering how my progress was coming along."

"Why?" Kevin inquired calmly.

"My sons need me," Elizabeth answered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Can you tell me the names of your sons?" Kevin requested softly.

"My oldest is Cameron and my youngest is Petros," Elizabeth replied with her eyes down casted.

"What about Jake?" Kevin probed softly.

"He is the child that I gave birth too," Elizabeth answered as she nervously tapped her fingers on the table.

"I see that you're making some progress. Let's see how the next few weeks go before we contemplate any change," Kevin responded as he looked at his watch. "I see that our time is up. The orderly will escort you back to your room."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"At last! We're home," Lulu gushed as she stepped off of the plane. Throwing her arms wide, Lulu beams a smile at Max. "The sun is shining! And Milo look, you're brother's here. Hi, Max!"

"Lulu," Max greeted with a bright smile. Shaking his head, he wondered how his brother could handle her enthusiasm at just about everything. "Milo, how was Porto Rico?"

"Hot and sticky," Milo grumbled as he greeted his brother. "Boy or a girl?"

"Boy, Chase Alan Morgan," Max laughed as Lulu squealed in delight. Opening the back of the limo, Max signaled for Lulu to climb in. Popping the trunk, Max helped Milo load the bags of luggage. "There were complications. Carly can't have any more kids."

"I won't want to be the one to tell her that," Milo muttered as he closed the trunk. "It's good to be home."

"That it is," Max laughed as they climbed into the back of the limo.

**~Jarly~**

"Carly," Jason whispered as he caressed her face. "Carly, the nurse is here with Chase. Baby, it's time to wake up," Placing a ghost of a kiss on her lips, she started to stir.

"Mama, sleeping beauty?" Jake commented in his version of quiet voice. "The sun is shining! Is she sick?"

"Jake, mama just had your baby brother Chase. She's just a bit tired that's all. You'll see, she'll come around in a few seconds," Michael reassured him and without realizing it, he reassured Morgan also. "Are you ready to meet your little brother?"

"Yes!" Jake shouted earring him a small chuckle from Carly. "Mama's awake." Jason picked up Jake and gently placed him next to Carly. Seeing the wound look in Morgan's eyes, Jason helped him sit on the other side of Carly.

"See, I'm fine," Carly whispered to her boys as she held out her hands for Jason and Michael. Flashing everyone a bright smile, she squeezed Jason's hand. "All I'm missing is Josslyn and your new baby brother, Chase."

"You'll love me forever, right!" Jake demanded as he looked at Carly seriously.

"Forever and ever and ever," Carly stated as she looked directly into his blue eyes. "Just like all of my babies."

"Even Michael? He not a baby," Jake asked in his naivety.

"Michael will always be my baby, just like Morgan will always be my baby. And you will be my baby for life," Carly sated as she kissed the top of Jake's head. Seeing Johnny slip into the room, Carly was happy to note that he was carrying Josslyn.

"Carly, look who is here to see you," Bobbie whispered as she carried in a small bundle in her arms. Smiling brightly at her daughter, she gently passed the newborn to his mother.

"He's small," Jake wondered as he peered at Chase. "I a big brother now, just like Mikey and Morgan."

"That's right, you are," Michael whispered as he ruffled Morgan's hair. "Just like Morgan and me."

Morgan smirked as he elbowed Michael in the stomach. '_Maybe we should tell him that he's already a big brother, naw._' Michael let out a gruff huff as he rubbed his stomach. Leaning against his mother, Morgan noted that the baby had tiny blonde curls. Looking around the room, Morgan relaxed. Everyone was smiling, even if they looked tired. He noted that even Jason was happy and relaxed. '_Everything is alright_.'

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"One more time, what is your name?" Kevin asked to his silent patient. Staring at her, he almost felt pity. "It's a shame; you could be using this time to improve your mind."

"Why, it's not like he cares," she whispered.

"You're right. He doesn't care, at least not about you. But you have two little sisters that look up to you, maybe you should think about them," Kevin commented softly. He wrote down in her chart that she was being uncooperative.

"Elizabeth is still here," she commented.

"Her treatment is not up for discussion. I want you to tell me your name," Kevin reprimanded as he noted in her chart that she was inquiring a patient's treatment. Looking at his watch, he noted that she looked perturbed. "Our time is almost up."

"You can't keep me here. Not legally," she growled as she leaned closer to Kevin.

"That's where you're wrong. You have been tried and convicted. You have been sentenced to five years in here," Kevin stated as he pushed the legal document towards her. "By the time you get out Molly will be a senior in high school. Tell me your name."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I don't like this," Jason stated as he tucked Carly into their bed. Glancing at the clock, Jason started to worry. Gracefully stepping out of the room and into the hallway, he pulled his phone from his back pocket. Hitting the speed dial, he waited impatiently.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she asked in greeting.

"Carly's sleeping. It's been four months and she has yet to make it past one thirty before she's asleep," Jason answered as he checked in on both Josslyn and Chase.

"She's doing too much. It might seem like she's doing almost nothing to the both of you, but remember she's been on bed rest for nine months. She needs to slowly build back up her strength. Knowing Carly, she's probably up and running around first thing in the morning, so she crashes in the afternoon," she answered.

"Doctor Winters, how long do I wait before I start to worry?" Jason inquired as he looked out into the backyard. He noted the Morgan and Jake were playing kickball between themselves, while Michael worked the grill.

"Let's see, Carly is scheduled for a follow up appointment in two weeks. If there is no improvement by then, let me know and we'll run some tests," Doctor Winters offered.

"That sound reasonable," Jason grumbled.

"Believe it or not, this is normal. I look forward to seeing you again in two weeks," Doctor Winters stated as she hung up.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Jason picked up one of the baby monitors. Striding out of the house into the backyard, Jason heads over to the grill. Inspecting the steaks that Michael was grilling, Jason nods his approval.

"Mama asleep?" Michael asked as he flipped a few burgers.

"Yeah, I called the doctor. She said that Carly was doing too much too soon. Which is why she crashes in the afternoon," Jason relayed as he accepted a beer from Johnny.

"I hear that she wants another child. A baby girl," Johnny commented as he took his seat.

"Not going to happen," Jason stated bluntly.

"Jase-man, she doesn't go three hours without talking about it. This really isn't like her. Hell, just the other day, Jake asked me why Carly was out of bed if she's going to have another baby," Johnny refuted as he twisted off the cap to his beer.

"She's scaring Morgan and I have to say it, me too," Michael added pensively. "She's fixated on having another kid, but she's never been like this. I'm worried that she's having another breakdown or she's taking some medicine that she doesn't need."

"It's bothering me also," Jason reluctantly commented as he took a seat near Johnny. "I just think that she's so tired, that she's losing track of time and thinks she's still pregnant."

"Seriously? The doctor thinks she's over doing it. She's not doing anything but sleeping," Johnny huffed shocked.

"Michael, who are you calling?" Jason inquired.

"Grandma Bobbie, I'm inviting her over for dinner. That way she gets some time with her newest grandchild and I can get a competent medical assessment of mother when Noah comes over with her," Michael explained right before he turned on the charm for his grandmother.

"He's definitely Carly's kid," Johnny laughed. "And the sad part is I can't find any fault with his plan."

"Me either and that's just scary," Jason laughed as he got up to take over the grill.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Come on Em, just a few more steps," Lucky encouraged as he stood just a few feet away at the end of the parallel bars. Every time her body slightly dipped, Lucky had to force himself not to run to her. "You're almost there."

"Just a few more feet, right," Emily huffed tiredly.

"Two feet and then we'll go swimming," Lucky promised as he held out his hands for her. Giving her a winsome smile, he watched as she painfully made her way to him. "You're the best, do you know that?"

"Not really," Emily huffed as she clung to Lucky. "So have you heard from Lulu?"

"She gets back into town today. She's looking forward to seeing you," Lucky replied as he helped her into the wheelchair. With expert ease, he got her situated and rolling out of the rehab room within a minute.

"I met your new brother, Ethan the other day," Emily tossed out before glancing up at Lucky. "He's quite the character."

"Yeah he is," Lucky agreed. '_Johnny should have killed him when he had the chance_.' Looking down at her, Luck sighed knowing that it was his other brother she wanted to talk about.

"He's your brother Lucky, you have to forgive him sometime," Emily stated hopefully. "Right?"

Wheeling her out of the rehab physicality, Lucky bring the wheel chair to a stop outside in a secluded spot. Mentally he daubed this spot as theirs; he brought her out here when the weather cooperated.

"Yes, he is my brother. He will always be my brother. As for forgiving him, I'm trying. But I'm still angry. What makes me so pissed off, is that he still doesn't see what he did as wrong," Lucky answered openly.

"He needs you Lucky. Just like you need him," Emily started only to have Lucky snort at her. Gently she took his hand in hers. "Neither one of you wants to admit this, but the both of you are unhappy. He's struggling trying to raise Spencer and Dimitri. Especially since both of their mothers are gone."

"Lulu said something about him and Gia," Lucky grumbled.

"She's making him work at getting back into her good graces," Emily laughed happily. "I believe those two are getting back to what they once were."

"Em, are you disappointed?" Lucky wondered softly.

"No, we were over. I just couldn't see it at the time. I have everything I need right in front of me," Emily stated boldly. "I just wish that I could be everything to you too. But I'm not, not if you're still hung up on what they did."

"Look at me, Emily. I really want you to hear what I'm saying. No one competes with you. You are the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about before I go to sleep. Even then, I dream of you. A large part of me died when you did. As brothers we leaned on each other, just to get by. Yeah, maybe I'm not over what he did. But don't ever think that you're less, because you're not," Lucky confessed.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Thank you, dinner was delicious," Noah stated to Michael as he helped clean up the table. Taking the plates into the kitchen, he silently counted down in his head. After placing the dishes in the sink, he turned and wasn't surprised to see the three men who followed him in.

"Well?" Jason asked softly.

"Bring her in to GH tomorrow. I've already contacted Maya, she's arranging for the battery of tests that I want to run," Noah stated gently. "There appears to be nothing wrong with her, but the relapse of memory and the extreme tiredness, gives me some concern."

"Why not take a blood test now?" Michael probed.

"We're going to keep her overnight," Noah replied. Seeing Michael pale, and Jason tense up, Noah rushed, "I don't want to give you a false diagnosis. But if there was anything seriously wrong it would have been caught long before now."

"Then what do you think is wrong?" Jason inquired.

"Believe it or not, vitamin deficiency. She has all the symptoms. Treatment is twenty four hours long," Noah replied. Twisting his head, he smiled at Barbara when she entered the kitchen. "I thought you said that Michael couldn't cook."

"He can't, but he can grill," Bobbie laughed as gave Michael a goodbye hug. "This was nice, maybe next time your mother will be awake."

"Hopefully," Michael answered smoothly.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Shh, sleep now. Close your eyes," Nikolas whispered as he rocked Dimitri. Sighing heavily, he barely shifted his body, hoping that his son would fall asleep. Glancing down at the dark haired child, he noted that most of the baby's features came from him. '_Thank god_.'

"Still not asleep?" Gia whispered as she gracefully glided into the room.

Shaking his head, Nikolas continued to rock the child. Feeling more tired than he had in a long time; he offered her a slight smile. Gently rubbing Dimitri's back, Nikolas was thrilled when the child started to close his eyes. '_Thank you, thank you._' After a few more minutes, the child was sleeping. Carefully Nikolas lowered his son into his crib. Taking extra care not to disturb him, he slowly backed away.

"Finally, he's asleep," Nikolas breathed as he moved to the other side of the room. "So counselor, how was your day?"

"Nikolas, go to sleep. You have scary red eyes from being so tired," Gia ordered as she led him over to the bed. "I'll keep the first watch."

"But..oh damn. I would argue but I'm too tired," Nickolas stated as he crawled onto the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"How are you feeling?" Bobbie asked as she stood in front of her daughter.

"I'm awake, that's the good thing," Carly answered as she yawned. Stretching her limbs in the hospital bed, Carly smiled at Michael. "Michael here has been keeping me company, while Jason picks some food."

"Well, that was nice of Michael," Bobbie complimented Michael as she noted Carly's chart. "I'm just happy that you made it past your two thirty bedtime."

"So am I," Carly laughed. She smiled brightly when she spotted Jason standing in the doorway. "Hello there handsome."

"Carly," Jason laughed softly as he entered the room. "You seem to have a lot of energy."

"That's because I'm hungry," Carly replied. "What did you bring me?"

"Double cheeseburger, gravy fries and chocolate milk. I got enough for everyone," Jason answered. Placing the food on the tray, Jason slowly relaxed as Carly remained awake for another three hours.

"It's almost six," Michael stated amazed.

"How's Carly doing?" Noah asked as he stepped into the room. "Did she just fall asleep?"

"She's doing pretty good and yes, she just fell sleep," Jason answered as he observed the doctor.

"Hmm, I'm going to have the nurse do a blood draw. See where the levels are," Noah stated more to himself than anyone. "She'll probably nap for an hour, after that we're going to wake her up."

"Changing her sleep patterns?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but more importantly to see if treatment needs to be extended or if there is something else we need to be concerned over," Noah answered carefully remembering his earlier dealings with both Michael and Jason.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"But your honor, my client is an upstanding citizen. There is no reason why she shouldn't have at the very least supervised visitation with her daughter," Scott Baldwin argued.

"Mister Baldwin, your client has been charge with medical neglect of a minor, attempted first degree murder and unlawful use prescription drugs. She violated this court's order for no contact that resulted with her own child being admitted to General Hospital and you want me to give your client supervised visitation?" the judge sarcastically sneered at him.

"She has not been convicted of the charges, your honor," Scott added bravely.

"If you feel so strongly about this, I would be willing to grant supervised visitation.."

"Your honor!" Diane cuts the judge off.

"Let me finish, on the condition that your daughters Serena and Christina spend the weekend alone with her," the judge stated plainly.

"My children?" Scott sputtered. He looked down at his client and then back at the judge. "We're here about her child, not my children."

"Just agree," his client hissed at him. "I can plan for a girl's weekend."

Slowly he retook his seat. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he clearly stated, "No your honor, I can't in good conscience put my children though that."

"What!" she exploded.

"In the matter of Drake vs Scorpio Drake, I am granting permanent custody of Emma Drake to her father, Patrick. The court does not award the mother any visitation, supervised or non. This matter is resolved and court is adjourned," the judge stated.

"How could you! All you had to do was agree and I could see my baby girl!" she ranted.

"I would never subject my daughters to you. Ever. I agreed to be your attorney on this case because I respect your father, but I would never jeopardize their safety," Scott stated as he packed up his belongings.

"I would never," she gasped.

"You put your own little girl in the hospital. She nearly died because of your actions. The independent medical review found that you were negligent with Michael's care. There was enough evidence that the D.A. has pressed charges against you. With all of that, did you really think that I would allow you near my children?" Scott rebutted. Picking up his briefcase, he walked away from her.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Good Morning," Noah greeting as her made his rounds. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I'm ready to leave," Carly stated brightly followed up with a smile.

"That might work with Jason and everyone else, but I'm going to wait until the blood tests come back," Noah laughed softly as Carly pouted at him.

"Fine," Carly grumbled. "How long is that going to take?"

"About another hour or so," Noah stated. "I will be writing you a prescription for strong vitamins and light rehabilitation. But while you're here, is there anything else that we need to look into?" Noah questioned.

"Not that I can think of," Carly responded softly. "Ask Jason, he might have something."

"I already have, along with both Johnny and Michael," Noah stated as he noted her cart.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"We're still on for the poker game at the Haunted Starr?" Jason questioned Johnny.

"Of course, so how has Carly been since her treatment?" Johnny probed as he smirked at the man the guards were dragging their way.

"Much better, she no longer brings up having another child and she's able to stay awake until about nine," Jason commented. "Jake and Morgan love having her at home, so she has left Michael in charge of the hotel. I don't think Carly could be any happier with all of her kids around her."

"I'm just happy that Jake takes after you, with any luck so will Josslyn and Chase," Johnny added. "Congratulations, this is your last day with us!"

"You're letting me go?" Franco asked hopefully.

"In a way," Jason answered right before he put a bullet in his brain. Shrugging his shoulders, Jason walked away from the dead body. "So is there anyone left on the list?"

"Not my list," Johnny commented casually smirking he added, "Carly wants something done about Katie Howard."

"Why?" Jason grumbled.

"She's trying to get Sonny a parole hearing," Johnny stated plainly.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"Her request is going before a judge in three months, it was just granted three days ago. Which is why we didn't hear anything about it," Johnny added. "Also since Carly is no longer on bed rest, his new attorney is trying to have her subpoenaed."

"Great…I want Diane handling this one. Have her subpoena Dante and Olivia, to prove that Sonny can't control his temper," Jason ordered as he thought it through. "No, better yet, get the judge to order a psych evaluation on Sonny."

"I like your thinking." Johnny pulled out his cell phone and made the necessary phone calls. With a quick upturn of his lips, he told Jason that his order was going to be carried out.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"So what have you been up to today?" Carly questioned as she put the last of the toys in the toy bin. "Dinner has been ordered, and it will be delivered shortly. Morgan! Money's near the cash cow."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for the delivery guy," Morgan yelled back.

"Jake! No jumping off the stairs," Jason ordered as he helped Carly by putting the toy bin away. Hearing little footfalls, Jason smirked as Josslyn raced towards him. Picking her up, he held her close to him. "How's my little girl?"

"Dada home!" Josslyn cried happily as she pumped her arms in the air.

"Yes, daddy's home," Carly chimed in as she gave Jason a kiss on the check. Josslyn repeated her mother's actions and placed a kiss on Jason's check. Giving him a brief baby hug, she squirmed signaling to him that she wanted to be put down. As Jason lowered her to her feet, Josslyn squealed in delight.

"Mikey!" Jake shouted from the stairs. "We watching a movie tonight, right?"

"Yes, we are watching a movie," Michael corrected as he handed over the rented movie to Jake. Lifting up Josslyn, Michael placed several kisses on both of her checks before putting her down. Placing a guiding hand on Jake's head, Michael led him over to the dvd player. "Let's put it here, so it won't get lost."

"Ok!" Jake readily agreed placing the dvd near the player. Looking up at Michael, Jake smiled before he raced off.

"Oh, man. I just got home," Michael grumbled before racing after Jake.

"Delivery guy is here!" Morgan shouted as he raced past both Jason and Carly to get the money. Seconds later he rushed past them, getting to the door before the delivery guy could ring the bell. Jason took the food from the man while Morgan paid him.

"Food's here!" Morgan shouted as he snatched up Josslyn on his way to the kitchen table.

Carly lifted Chase out of the playpen, before walking over to the table. She had him strapped in his highchair and was helping Morgan with Josslyn before Jason put the hot food on the granite countertop. Hearing Jake laugh, Carly smiled fondly at Michael who was carrying Jake fireman style.

"I want to go to the zoo and see the animals, when can we go?" Jake demanded.

"You're at the zoo," Jason stated deadpan softly but Carly heard him and chuckled.

"Really, you want to go to the zoo? And here I was thinking we could go to a baseball game. I was kind of hoping to make it a brother's day," Michael countered as he plopped Jake into his seat.

"What! You got tickets! New York Yankee tickets?" Morgan gushed excited.

"I go! I go baseball!" Jake demanded as he looked at Michael.

"I got three box office tickets, so I was thinking we could make it an all day affair," Michael explained as he flashed his mother a smile.

"I go baseball!" Jake demanded as he looked at his mother.

"Mama, please," Morgan begged.

"I don't know," Carly muttered before she glanced at Jason.

"I already cleared everything security wise with Ethan," Michael added quickly.

"Have a good time, bring plenty of money and don't forget pictures for your mother," Jason ordered. "Dinner's on, let's eat."

~Jarly~

TBC..


	17. In the End 17

**Reality is all about Perception

* * *

**

AN: This has been a blast!

* * *

"Come on, one more step!" Maxie demanded from the sidelines as Georgie struggled to move her feet.

"I fear Maximista is pushing Fair Georgie too hard," Spinelli commented as he watched his friend struggle to move.

"She needs someone to push her, motivate her and that's me," Maxie snapped feeling like an unwanted third party.

"Yes, she does need someone to encourage her. However, I don't think that's you," Spinelli stipulated as Maxie flushed a bright red. "She's trying to please you, pushing her body to do too much too soon. Her doctors.."

"What the hell does a doctor know about this," Maxie argued as she glared at Spinelli.

"Get out! Just get out!" Georgie snapped at them as she collapsed into her wheelchair. Silently she adjusted herself to get more comfortable. "Just leave me alone."

"But…"

"Leave or I'll have the hospital block you from coming," Georgie shouted as she pitched her water bottle at the couple. "I don't want you here. Just leave!"

"You can't mean that," Maxie whispered stunned. Spinelli offered a broken grin as he led Maxie out of the room.

"They mean well, even if they do drive the sane up a wall," the therapist offered. "Do you want to call it quits or do another round?"

"I'm game for another round," Georgie agreed as she wheeled over to the starting place. Sighing heavily, she started her circuit over again.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Come on Lucky!" Nikolas snapped as he stalked after his younger brother. His pace was quickly eating up the distance between them.

"Don't!" Lucky shouted as he swirled about on a dime. "Just don't!"

"What do you want me to say? Huh? What?" Nikolas demanded as he stood an arm's length away.

"Nothing! There is nothing left to say, you have said it all," Lucky nearly shouted. He glared at him, the one person he thought he could trust, was the one who betrayed him the most. "Just leave me alone."

"It's been nearly a year, you can't still be angry," Nikolas stated as his own temper started to ignite.

"Don't tell me how I should or shouldn't feel," Lucky snapped.

"You're still mad! I can't believe this," Nikolas shouted losing his patience.

"No, I'm deliriously happy! Why shouldn't I be?" Lucky sneered coldly. "I have my best friend back and we're going strong. I have custody of my child, no thanks to you. My sister is home for the first time in months.."

"Our sister!" Nikolas cuts in. "She is our sister. Lulu is home, hoping that we have put this behind us."

"This? This?" Lucky taunted softly. "What exactly should I have put behind me? Come on, tell me?" Stepping towards Nikolas, Lucky huffed. "You kept things from me like I was a child. First it was Elizabeth sleeping with Jason, and then it was Jake paternity. Then it was…"

"I did it so that you didn't turn back to drugs," Nikolas argued.

"No, that was her excuse! Did I turn back to drugs? Did I?" Lucky rebutted.

"No, you didn't. But it was touch and go for a time," Nikolas added. "You had everyone worried. You went off on Lulu, you didn't trust anyone."

"I shouldn't have. I knew that you were hiding something. But I forgave you for that," Lucky stated. "Because if I hadn't forgiven you…"

"You didn't forgive me, every time we state talking you dredge up everything. Yes, I'm sorry that I tried to protect you. I'm sorry…"

"Protect me? You nearly got Cameron sent to a foster home! You tried to adopt him out from under me like he was a toy!" Lucky raged. "You had an affair with Elizabeth but instead of being up front an honest about it, you went behind my back like the two faced son of a…"

"Oh please, like you were innocent, you put her through hell," Nikolas taunted.

"At least I didn't make her crazy, that was you," Lucky attacked. "How's your son? Think he's going like you very much when he finds out what you did to his mother?"

"Enough! That's enough," Lulu shouted as she stumped down the steps. Staring down her two older brothers, she noted that Nikolas look worse for wear. "I had hoped that the two of you would have resolved this by now. You're both way to stubborn by half. I'm not going to beg, but I need my brothers."

"Lulu, I love you but stay out of this," Lucky commented as he stepped away from Nikolas.

"Everything is fine," Nikolas reassured.

"No, it's not! Why do you insist on pushing this under the rug? The two of you are now using words as weapons. What next? I get to visit one of you in jail or in the hospital? I refuse to visit either of you there! I refuse! Lucky is upset that you betrayed his trust in you, Nikolas! He has every right to be mad, how would you feel if he messed with either Spencer or Dimitri?" Lulu demanded.

Lucky watched as Nikolas's face went from red to a pale shade of white. Slowly Lucky's own anger faded.

"And you!" Lulu snapped as she cornered Lucky. "Elizabeth's breakdown is not Nikolas's fault. Insinuating that Dimitri would one day grow up to hate his father? What's wrong with you! The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Yes dear," Lucky replied.

"We are having a family dinner at the Haunted Starr. I expect the two of you there," Lulu demanded as she glared at both of her brothers. "No excuses."

"Yes dear," Nikolas answered.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"His name is Dimitri," Gia hissed at the scatterbrained woman in front of her. "Not Petros, where the hell did you get that name from?"

"It's a family name. It's a good name," Liz replied as she picked on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Fine, I don't care. What do you want?" Gia demanded coldly.

"I want to see my children," Liz whispered brokenly. "I just want to see my babies. All of my babies."

"When the doctor puts it in writing certifying that you are stable enough not to be detrimental to them, you'll get to see your children," Gia stated as she started to feel sorry for her. "I'm not assisting you legally. Nikolas has stated and it's on record, that once the doctor signs off, he will bring Dimitri to see you."

"But I was hoping…"

"No, I'm Carly's attorney," Gia bluntly stated as she stood up and knocked on the door. She patiently waited for the orderly to open the door. Not bothering to look back, she quickly left the room. As she strode down the hallway, Gia stopped off at Kevin's office.

"Hey you got a minute?" Gia asked.

"For a beautiful woman, I have two," Kevin responded.

"Thank you for the compliment. Miss Webber is having a difficult time recalling Dimitri's name, she thinks his name is Petros. I was wondering where you stand with her application for child visitation," Gia probed gently.

"She's not ready to see her children," Kevin answered as he gave her a comforting smile. "It would be detrimental to them at this time."

"Thank you," Gia stated relieved. She stood up when Kevin's phone rang. Nodding to him, she heard him answer the phone.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Michael!" Carly shouted as she raced down the steps. "Michael Morgan!"

"What?" Michael shouted happily in reply as he chased Jake.

"Do you have money? Sun block? Cell phones? Contact numbers," Carly demanded as she started to check over her boys. Narrowing her eyes at Michael, Carly watched as her son smirked at her.

"I have my cell phone, Morgan has his. We have packed a bag that contains sun block, bottle water, and extra sweaters just in case it gets cold," Michael rattled off as he picked up Jake.

"Camera?" Jason questioned as he escorted Morgan into the family room.

"Ah, yeah. It's in the bag," Michael answered as he looked away from Jason.

"Michael, go get the camera," Jason ordered as he smirked as all three boys softly groaned. Patting Michael on the back as he passes, Jason watched as Carly fuss over Morgan and Jake.

"Here it is," Michael groaned handing the camera over to his mother.

After several minutes of posing Jason knew that Carly looked like she was going to continue for some time. Reaching around Carly, Jason wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close, he heard her groan in defeat as the boys cheered.

"I know," Carly mumbled as she handed off the camera to Michael. "I want pictures!"

"Yes mama," all three boys coursed before Michael rushed them out the door and into the waiting car. Pouting Carly watched as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"They'll be back later night," Jason reassured.

"I know," Carly muttered as she smiled at Jason. "I just miss them."

"Them or the noise they make?" Jason inquired. "Besides, Josslyn and Chase are still here."

"No, mama is coming to pick her up in fifteen minutes, along with Chase," Carly laughed as she noticed Jason's shocked expression. "As much as I love my babies, even I need a day off. I thought you would like to have an adult evening. Just us, no kids and besides, mama insisted."

"Hello! Where are my grandchildren?" Bobbie greeted as she entered the house.

"Bobbie," Jason greeted as he accepted a hug from her. "Both Josslyn and Chase are upstairs sleeping. Now we will be back in roughly four hours. Thank you for doing this."

"What?" Carly gasped in shock as she looked between her mother and Jason.

"We're going out," Jason explained. "I asked Bobbie to come over. You don't need to change or grab your purse."

"Where are we going?" Carly demanded before she laughed as Jason escorted her out of the house. "You planned this! Jase, you're the best."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I hear you're not having a good day," Johnny opened with as he took a seat next to her. The mostly sterile room gave him the chills. It looked like no one lived here, but he knew better.

"No, I'm not," she replied as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Everyone is entitled to a bad day," Johnny offered as he looked her over. He noted the slump of her shoulders and the haunted look in her eyes. "But I feel that this is more than just a bad day."

"Everyone has moved on without me. How can I go back to being just Georgie or Fair Georgie? Everyone looks at me, like I'm some kind of freak," she answered.

"They limped on without, thinking that they had no choice. Mac is over the moon that his little girl is alive. Maxie is here every day, pushing..eh..encouraging you so that you gain your mobility back. As for everyone else, they think you're a miracle girl," Johnny complimented.

"Emily's the miracle girl," Georgie countered softly.

"You both are. But that's not what has you down in the dumps," Johnny noted as he narrowed his eyes. "Is it a boy? Do I get to have a talk with him?"

"No, it's me. I feel disconnected from it all. Like life is happening all around me. The boy, I once liked is in love with my sister and I'm stuck sitting on the sidelines," Georgie sadly stated as she ran her hand over her wheelchair.

"Have you given any more thought about going to Europe? I heard that Carly has created a trust for you from the Jax estate," Johnny stated.

"I just got home; do you think that Mac will let me out of his sight?" Georgie laughed bitterly as she picked at the blanket covering her lap.

"Forget about Mac, what do you want to do?" Johnny inquired. "What will make you happy?"

"I don't know," Georgie whispered softly. "I want to travel, but at the same time, I don't want to go anywhere. I missed too much as it is or was."

"Maybe you need to get out and be about people your own age. It sounds like you're stuck in a rut. Have that crazy sister of yours take you out," Johnny suggested

"Why so I can watch her making goo-goo eyes at Spinelli," Georgie huffed getting upset.

"Lulu and Milo are back, they are going to come over and take you out," Johnny ordered. "Be ready by six."

"You can't do that!" Georgie gasped as she glared at Johnny.

"Can too, I'm his boss," Johnny laughed as he stood up. "See you at the Haunted Starr."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Hey Lulu," Gia greeted as she moved further into Kelly's she took a seat next to the young woman. Giving a tight smile to the other person sitting at the table, Gia forced herself to not flee the room.

"Gia, it was kind of you to join us," Emily greeted.

"Can I get you ladies something?" Mike asked as he approached the table.

"A chocolate milkshake and a cheeseburger," Lulu ordered.

"The same," Emily stated.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and I'll have a cheeseburger also," Gia ordered.

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you could make it," Lulu started already feeling the tension. "Ok, am I going to referee another fight?"

"I hope not," Emily replied as she looked at Gia.

"I'm keeping an open mind," Gia stated not quite relaxing.

"Great. I just want the rife between my brother's fixed, healed or whatever other word you want to use," Lulu got down to the point. "I know that they're both hurting. I caught them attacking each other earlier. They are both joining me for dinner, and I'm willing to listen to any suggestions you have."

"Well, I can say that Lucky does miss Nikolas," Emily started. "He's more hurt than angry."

"Nikolas feels abandoned," Gia stated. "He does miss Lucky and has repeatedly reached out to him."

"No, he hasn't," Emily rejected.

"Ah, I was there for one of them, so yeah, he has," Gia argued.

"Telling Lucky to get over it, is not reaching out to him," Emily clarified stiffly. "Trying to adopt Cameron wasn't reaching out to him."

"He was trying to protect Cameron, since he is Dimitri's older brother," Gia protested softly. She shook her head. "I told him that following that case of action would be unwise."

"It was," Lulu stated. "Lucky was enraged about that for weeks."

"Tell me about it," Emily whispered. "So how do we heal this?"

"I don't know," Gia mumbled. "But whatever we do, let's do it fast."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Jakes! It's been so long since we were here," Carly exclaimed brightly. Wrapping her arms around Jason she gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go. Sliding off the motorcycle, she did a little happy dance until she saw the closed sign. "Jase, it's closed."

"I know. I bought the next few hours from Coleman," Jason answered as he led her in. "Let's get inside."

"You want your ass kicked in pool by me," Carly claimed as she entered their place.

"It's nice to know that you still have that dream," Jason laughed as he followed her over to the pool table. He handed her a cue as he took his own. "Lag you for it?"

"Sure," Carly agreed as she started to set up the pool table. "Hey Jase, I don't want to ruin our evening, but you said you would tell me when we were alone. Where is Sam? And what's going on with Elizabeth?"

"Sam was arrested and found guilty of several crimes. Instead of going to prison she's at Shady Brook," Jason answered as he set up his shot. "She was found to be unstable and Kevin offered his help." He hoped that she wouldn't ask any more questions about the other woman. "As for Liz, she signed herself in for treatment. I heard that she was afraid that she would hurt her children."

"Well….that was smart of her, being a mother and all, if I once thought that I would seriously harm my child, I would lo…no I would go see you," Carly commented as she watched Jason work the table.

"I can picture that. You pounding on my door demanding to know if I thought you were crazy," Jason laughed as he took his final shot. "Looks like I won."

"I let you win," Carly pointed out. "Now you have to dance with me."

"Sure Carly," Jason laughed. He moved over to the nonexistent dance floor as he waited for her to pick a song. He wrapped her arms around her just as the starting notes of the song began to play on the old jukebox. Listening to the song, Jason pulled her closer. Her hands roamed his back as one of his snaked up into her hair while his other hand slipped under her shirt.

Tilting her head just a bit, she felt Jason's breath on her lips. Licking her lips, her breath came out unevenly. Softly ghost like kiss, brought a moan out of her.

"Jase," Carly whispered pleadingly as she tried to move closer to him only to have him move slightly out of reach. "Jase."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Yes sir, no sir. Not a problem," Milo reassured confidently before hanging up the phone. Running a hand over his face, he peered inside of Kelly's where his girl was planning something and it wasn't going the way she wanted. Opening the door, Milo gave Lulu a sweet smile before looking at the other two women sitting with her. "Whatever you have planned forget about it."

"Come on Milo," Lulu pleaded softly.

"No. Nikolas needs to back off Lucky and apologize for his actions. He endangered a child, even if his intentions were good. Lucky needs to realize that Nikolas didn't deliberately set out to hurt him with Elizabeth or with Cameron. However, Elizabeth's past actions bluntly state that she did set out to hurt him," Milo stated.

"How do you figure that?" Emily asked amazed.

"Let's start with Zander. I do believe he was married to you at the time of their affair and she was dating Lucky at the time," Milo stated as he gave Emily a tight smile. "Then her relationship with Ric, where she was making a play for either Lucky or Jason. When she had Lucky, she made a play at Jason. When that failed, she went back to Lucky. From there she went after Nikolas. When that failed, she tried to go back to Lucky only he wouldn't have her. Everyone treats her like she's the victim. She went looking for Jason, she went looking for Nikolas. Jason was drunk off his ass, what's Nikolas's excuse?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know. But it's nice to know that someone else sees through Elizabeth," Gia remarked as she noted the shocked look on Lulu's face, and the calculated look on Emily's.

"Come on Lulu, I have been ordered to pick up Georgie and bring her to the Haunted Starr," Milo informed everyone. "She was told that we would be there at six to pick her up."

"But it's only three thirty?" Gia noted.

"Georgie has been refusing to go out. So we're going to show up early to make sure that she's ready. Because ready or not, Milo will bring her to the Haunted Starr," Lulu laughed in delight as she got up from the table. "I will see you later."

Gia waited until the couple left Kelly's to turn her sharpened gaze onto Emily. Narrowing her eyes, she saw her smile. "Out with it?"

"It's not really about Elizabeth. It's about their relationship with each other and the trust that went along with it. They keep tabs on each other. But they don't know how to interact with each other anymore," Emily reasoned as she picked up a French fry. "They need to sit down and talk this out."

"Good luck on that one," Gia agreed.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Whooa!" Coleman taunted as he slithered into Jakes. "Do I need to get a hose?"

Reaching into his back pocket, Jason pulled out his gun and pointed at him. With a hard glare, Jason observed that he took a step back with his hands up. A fine sheen of sweat started to pour down Coleman's face.

"I..ah, you're time's up but if you want to continue…I'll just get out of your way," Coleman stammered. Slowly he backed up until he tripped over the steps leading out of Jakes. "I'll see you later."

"That was entertaining," Carly muttered her arms still around Jason.

"Huh.. yeah it was," Jason laughed as he put his gun away. "Time to head back." Giving her a quick kiss on her swollen lips, Jason smirked as she groaned. "Do me a favor will you, sneak us some beers."

Carly giggled in delight as she dashed behind the bar. Opening up the mini fridge, she saw a dark chocolate cake with a ring sticking out of it. Blinking several times, she slowly pulled the cake out and placed it on the bar.

"Marry me," Jason demanded softly. He saw several emotions flash across her face. "I love you. I want to spend every day with you and our brood of trouble makers."

"I love you too," Carly whispered as she stared at the ring, her whole body was shaking. "I'm scared Jason, what if I …I …"

"Carly, there is nothing that we can't manage together. We have five beautiful albeit rowdy children. I love you and have loved you for nearly fifteen years, put me out of my misery and marry me," Jason reassured as tears slipped from Carly's eyes.

"Yes," Carly choked out as smiled at Jason brilliantly.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"No, I'm not going," Georgie adamantly stated as she glared at Milo.

"You have two choices, the way I see it. Go willingly or Milo will carry you. Either way, you're going," Lulu stated as she headed into Georgie's closet. "Just be happy that Milo is sensible enough to know that you will need time to look good."

"I don't want to go," Georgie bluntly informed them.

"No, you don't want to watch Maxie and Spinelli. And the great thing is, you're not going too," Lulu offered as she pulled out an outfit. "Maxie is working late and Spinelli has a case, so neither one of them is going to be there."

"You're going. It's up to you if you have a good time or not," Milo remarked when he saw a slightly change in her. "I know that Johnny is looking forward to seeing you there."

"When did you get so wise?" Georgie asked.

"When I gave myself a chance to be happy," Milo answered softly.

"Milo, sweetie… isn't tonight poker night?" Lulu questioned from the closet.

"Yes, so make it a festive outfit," Milo suggested.

"I like the blue dress in the back," Georgie called out as she twisted her wheelchair.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"We're home!" Carly shouts ecstatically as she enters her house. Moving with a bounce in her step she looked around for her mother. "Mamma?"

"We're in the back!" Bobbie shouted.

Rushing through the house, Carly is outside within a few minutes. Picking up her baby boy, she placed several kisses on both of his cheeks before putting him back down. Spying her baby girl, Carly did the same thing.

"Well she is certainly happy, who is she screwing over?" Bobbie muttered causing Jason to laugh.

"No one that I know of, but the day is young," Jason snickered as he picked up Chase.

"Jason!" Carly exclaimed happily as Josslyn squealed in delight. With a spring in her step, she danced closer to Jason. "Can't you be happy for me?"

"I would be delirious for you, if I knew what has many you so happy," Bobbie laughed as Carly twirled Josslyn around. Bobbie narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Looking her daughter over, Bobbie saw a flash off of something on her hand. "You're engaged? So you have finally decided to make an honest woman out of my daughter. Congratulations!"

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Have a seat," Lucky offered as he gestured towards the Adirondack chairs. "We might as well settle this, before Lulu concocts a plan. Her plans are worse than Carly's."

"If we have ever doubted that Carly was related to us, all we have to do is listen to the logic coming out of Lulu's mouth," Nikolas snickered as he took his seat. "Gia called me, earlier. She's already planning something."

"Great," Lucky mumbled as he took his seat. "That means she has Emily and Gia working on something."

"Can we get past this?" Nikolas asked softly as he looked over to his brother. Hearing Lucky grumble, Nikolas closed his eyes. "Can you get past my affair with Elizabeth? And the hurt I caused your family?"

"Emily called me. She reminded me that Elizabeth has a habit of cheating. I just never thought you would sleep with her and then lie to me about it," Lucky uttered as he looked out the front porch. "I just don't understand why you would try to take my child from me."

"I..ah, don't know. I have no idea what I was thinking of at the time. Elizabeth was pregnant at the time. She was just admitted to Shady Brook, I couldn't reach you and after a while I just stopped trying. After that I contacted my lawyer and started the adoption," Nikolas explained ruggedly. "From there it was a snowball effect. You weren't exactly approachable after that."

"Did you expect me to be?" Lucky inquired softly.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I'm not leaving! This is my home," Robin stated as she pleaded with Mac. She watched as he folded her clothes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why stay? You're facing criminal trial with very low odds at winning. You've lost custody of Emma and you're about to lose your medical license," Mac inquired as he continued to pack her bags. "I've arranged a plea deal. You get to keep your license, but for seven years you will treat the sick and poor in Zimbabwe. It will be for seven years…you can't come home…but you can call."

"Mac! I can't be away from my baby for seven years," Robin cried.

"Robin!" Mac snapped as he tossed the article of clothing into the suitcase. "You're looking at fifteen years to life in prison. This is the only deal on the table. You know what is coming; you had several lawyers inform you."

"But if I could get Carly to drop the charges…"

"Robin, think about what you just said. Carly drop the charges? Carly," Mac reverberated as he stared at the woman in front of him. "Seriously?"

"You're right. She won't stop until I'm dead," Robin sighed defeated. "Am I stuck in Zimbabwe for seven years or can I travel?"

"Sorry, no travel, just Zimbabwe," Mac whispered as he watched her pack up her cloths. Relief began to course through his veins. '_Never thought I would go to Morgan for anything, much less on how to keep Robin from going to prison…but then again, I never thought that I would be grateful to him for keeping my baby girl safe. I'm sorry Robin, but Georgie is coming home in two weeks and I just don't trust you around her. This was the only compromise that both Jason and Carly would agree too._'

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I take it she said yes," Johnny laughed as he watched Carly bounce around the room. Shaking his head, he looked at Jason. "Are we sure that Carly and Spinelli are not related?"

"Proof positive," Jason laughed. "But every now and then, I wonder also."

"When's the wedding?" Johnny asked as he opened his beer.

"Next weekend, I'm going to see if the Metro Court is open for the reception. The wedding itself will be family only and I was thinking of having it here," Carly answered.

"No," Jason replied. "A court house, a chapel or a garden, but we're not having it here."

"Security issue, I think Edward would allow you to use Lilia's garden," Johnny added hoping to stop a fight before it started.

"I know that Edward would allow you to cut some of Lilia's roses for the wedding," Jason tagged on. "Plus, Edward and Monica would feel like they belong."

"Fine, fine.. but you have to be the one call Edward or Monica and ask," Carly stated turning the situation on them. Smirking at the god smacked look on Jason's face, Carly walked back outside.

"I can feel the headache already."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"We're a little early, so we have the best pick of tables. The place is busy for a Tuesday evening," Milo commented as he carried Georgie down the steps and into the Haunted Starr. "Luke is still working on making the place handicap accessible."

"He's made good progress, only thing left are the steps going into the casino," Lulu added as she carried the wheelchair. She smiled at her father who was currently working the bar.

"Where do the guys play?" Georgie asked curiously as she looked around. Pointing out a table that was just slightly away from the other tables, Milo whispered, "That's the one."

"Baby doll! You made it," Luke greeted happily as he rushed over to help Lulu with the wheelchair. "The carpenters are coming tomorrow to finish the ramp." Taking the chair from his daughter, Luke quickly set it up for Georgie. "Everything else is handicap accessible. Was that why you haven't come out to see me?"

"No, just busy trying to get my life together," Georgie replied as Milo gracefully lowered her into the wheelchair. "I have two more weeks to go until I'm home."

"That's great. Do you need a job? I could use someone of your skills around here?" Luke offered slyly.

"Dad! She just got here," Lulu admonished as she gasped at him.

"What? You got to strike while the iron is hot," Luke deflected as he stepped away from his irritated daughter. "Just think about it Georgie, you can work for the cooler sibling."

"We are having a family dinner tonight, no excuses. Be there. Is Ethan here?" Lulu demanded as she started to look around for her half-brother. "And Aunt Bobbie is cool!"

"Ethan's not here. He went to go visit his mother. I'll let Tracy know about dinner," Luke stated as he gave Georgie a sly wink. "It's good seeing you, kid. Look around and let me know what you think."

"Sure Luke," Georgie joked as she looked around the bar and grill portion of the casino. Rolling her wheelchair to the table where the guys play poker, Georgie smirks as she made herself comfortable. "Why is this place so busy a Tuesday?"

"Usually is busy, since Jason forced my father to hire that chef that Carly recommended," Lulu commented as she looked around. "He's really good. I recommend the whole menu."

"Is Jason or Carly a partner in the business?" Georgie wondered.

"Don't know," Lulu replied as she handed over a menu to Georgie. "Look it over and order whatever you like." Seeing that she surprised her, Lulu laughed in delight. "It's on the house. The boys or guys are celebrating. Jason asked Carly to marry him and she accepted. We are in for one rowdy night."

"Lulu, don't look now, but your brothers have just walked in together," Milo whispered as he pointed them out. "I don't see any bloodshed, but the night is still young."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Inhaling the sweet scent of Lilia's rose, Carly slowly relaxed. Using the hand sheers, she cut several of the silver rose. Looking around, she didn't see them but she knew that Johnny posted several guards. '_Like I would run from Jason, he thinks he's so funny!_' Clipping one last rose, Carly gently placed in her basket.

Taking the path that would lead her to the family mausoleum, Carly reflected upon her life. Stopping directly in front, she felt a great wave of sadness as she gently traced Lilia's name. '_If only you could be here today. You were the first person who accepted me and Jason together. I hope you're up there watching._' Reaching into her basket, Carly withdrew several roses. Placing the roses on the ground, Carly smiled as she saw the pile of roses on the ground. '_You were right. You said that before we could be, he would have to get her out of his system before we could get back to what we once were._'

Stepping backwards, Carly gently whipped the tears off of her face. '_Deviating from your advice was not one of my better moves, but I just can't bring myself to regret it. Because of that, I got three beautiful children by the most amazing man, that I know.'_'

"She was one hell of a lady," Johnny whispered as he stepped up next to her.

"Yes, she was," Carly agreed softly. "I just wish that she was here to witness this."

"She's looking down at you from heaven and I can even hear what she's thinking right now," Johnny soothed as he glanced at her.

"Really?" Carly wondered.

"Yes, she's thinking… why are you at my grave when my grandson is waiting for you at the altar," Johnny bluntly stated as he turned to glare at her. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Johnny," Carly laughed as she linked her arms through his. "One day this is going to be you."

"The day I'm wearing a white dress, is the day I hope Jason shoots me dead," Johnny muttered as he slowly walked her towards the altar.

"God, I hope not you don't have the hips for a dress like this," Carly quipped back at him causing him to choke down his laughter. Turning the corner, her breath got caught in her throat. '_My don't my boys looks handsome_!' Slowly releasing her breathe, she smiled brightly at them.

As she started to walk down the ale, Carly spied Georgie and Matt Huntter making eyes at each other. Lulu looked happy as she stood next to Milo. Diane blushed as she smiled wickedly at Max as she passed them. Noah handed Bobbie a handkerchief, as her emotions got the better of her. As she passed Edward and Monica, she heard him muttering something about Jake and ELQ, while Monica hushed him. Luke looked like he was attending a funeral, as Tracy glared at Ethan's date. Even Nikolas and Lucky appeared happy while standing next to their girlfriends, Emily and Gia.

"You look stunning," Jason gently boasted as he took her hand from Johnny's. Stepping closer to him, Carly was rewarded with one of his rare smiles.

"Today we are gathered here, to join Caroline and Jason in holy matrimony…."

**~The End**


End file.
